My Pretty Little Boy
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: Ayase Yukiya a young boy who suffered so much is now trapped in the 1888's with a demonic butler and a young boy older than him, with no where to go and doesn't wish to returned to his time, he gratefully stays with his new master, but will this bring in a new order of suffering? I don't own the picture
1. introduction

**Hello I just wanted to do something beside the other things I been doing, since the lack of reviews of both stories, one day I was watching some anime, it wasn't until I came across this disturbing, but romance Yoai anime called Okane Ga Nai (no money) about a young boy forced as a "sex slave." And since I'm still hooked on Black Butler I thought hey! why not bring them together! Only the guy Kano Somuku isn't around *hint* *hint***

* * *

"But-" "no, but's what I say is final! a now please go to until this conversation with Mr. Takaniashi is over" said Kano his master; 12 year old Ayase Yukiya has been living with his master for three months and basically the man was very busy with his work and home.

Of course many people wonder why Kano Somuku has a young boy living with him and soon gain the truth, refusing to deny it... Ayase Yukiya was in fact Kano Somuku's lover and slave.

Ayase refused at first, but soon grown attached to the man himself, but still hated being touched constantly by him, leaving his bite marks and kissing prints everywhere in his body.

including a painful tattoo on his waist line, showing a ravens with white black stained roses... Kano adored those thing, which is why he print Ayase with this symbol claiming him... his property.

letting out a deep sigh he walked to the room and placed his bag down... he was suppose to go take a tour on the college grounds, but sadly he wasn't allowed to go until the meeting was over.

"I guess I have no choice, but to stay here for the night" he said as he hugged his bag, a few day in the college grounds, talking with professors, studying cultures... it was something Ayase was hoping for.

"Maybe next time I can-"** *BANG!*** "huh?!" he jumped out of bed, ran out to the living room where Mr. Takaniashi holding a gun in his hand... right on the floor was Kano... dead.

Gasping in fear, Ayase ran down the hallway and closed the door, which now has a bullet-hole in it, he took hold of his bag and climbed out the window to the sidewalk.

***BANG!*** went the gun as he looked above to see the man pointing it at him, "I have to get out of-" a blind light had flashed before his eyes and soon he went limp.

"Oh dear such a pity! I was hoping to see you... such a pretty little boy" said a man staring down at him, Ayase was barely alive when he was staring at the red headed man.

"Oh! You are alive... sadly not for long, don't worry where you are going you don't have to suffer anymore" smiled the man, in some strange way Ayase felt at peace by this, going to a place where he won't suffer, it was a sense of relief.

The man wield a weapon which looked like a chainsaw and pressed it lightly on his chest, and soon some type of record scenes appeared out of his body, "wai-wait! They're blank!" went the man.

"it's because his time in this realm stop, he has other business in this one over here" said a man with orange-brown hair, he lift Ayase up and soon smiled, "you know Mr. Grell your right... he's very pretty for a boy, practically beautiful if you ask me."

Ayase remained quiet as the man compliment him, who soon raised his hand over his eyes and said... "sleep."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal or Mocha: Well that's cute, I think I don't know I only saw four episodes of this anime, but I did read the manga :)**

**BloodyClover: Wow! You surely have a lot of time sis**

**Mocha: I know right? HA! But you know I just love Ayase and ciel that's why I made it.**

**BloodyClover: so this is a Ciel X Ayase thing?**

**Mocha: No, it's a ayaseXcielXsebastian**

**BloodyClover: OH!... your sick minded you know that**

**Mocha: Why thank you!**


	2. Hello my name is Ayase

**Just adding why not I'm bored!**

* * *

"Oh my such a pretty little girl" said a woman who Ayase never heard before, he stirred a bit, but soon the woman that was near him screamed and caused the poor lad to scream and fall out of the comfortable bed.

"Actually Madame, this girl... is actually a boy" said a man who began to chuckle at him, "now that your wake little dove, mind telling me your name?" asked the man with long silver hair.

"Ayase-san... My name is Ayase Yukiya... I am a future college student to Sakura Academy he said, before remembering the death of his master and the lost of his life.

"what's wrong? you looked paled?" asked the man.

Ayase turned away and said, "sorry... I just been in a accident and I have no clue where I am... I also lost my guardian" he turned to the man who gave a smile.

"well then my little dove, you need a place to stay, and I must say a royal prince like yourself surely can't stay in a house of death" said the man, then turned to a boy who was about one age older than him... "well I'll consider this as a once in a life time option... he isn't a normal boy seems to be in this "accident" and leave no scar or bruise" said the man.

Ayase stared down at himself... he was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, long baggy pants and coffin like shoes, his tie with a white cross and on his back he had noticed was white stitched wings.

_'Kano made me wear this... my last gift from him'_ he thought thinking about his former master, "I'll take him in... but he has to serve me as a servant Undertaker" said the boy.

_'Again!? Oh well... I don't know where I am, and surely I can't go back, I don't know how'_ he scanned at the boy and the "Undertaker" as they discuss business and something else, before seeing a dark clad man come near him.

"Since you are to work for my master allow me to introduce myself... I'm, Sebastian Michaelis former butler to my young master... Lord Phantomhive" said "Sebastian."

Ayase couldn't help, but to smile "Nice to meet you Mr. Michaelis" he gave a little bow, "your from japan correct?"

"yes sir, I am... how did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess, I have a few relatives there... they like to study things from different places" smiled sebastian.

"Really? I always wanted to do that, but... I wasn't allow to" he said sighing, sebastian stared at the white gold boy, he looked so depress about something that he pity him.

"Sebastian... Take the boy along, it's time for us to leave... once this case is over we must return to the Manor and make sure those idiots don't burned down the place" said the boy_ 'My new master I presume.'_

"Of course my lord... Ayase-san?" went sebastian turning to the boy, Ayase flinched a bit as the man patted his back, but followed him outside to what seemed like a carriage, waiting for his new master to enter he whispered to sebastian.

"What year is this? and where am I?" he waited for a reply from the dark butler then gave him a gentle smile, "England, London; 1888's" that put a shocked expression oh his face.

"oh dear... I'm way far off" he said.

"far off of what?" went sebastian as he raised an eyebrow, "nothing sir... do I sit with the driver?" he asked, sebastian nodded and soon helped the boy up to the driver's seat where a man with long brown hair sat.

"Have him there for a while until you get back... Please don't get us lost Mr. Grell" said Sebastian as he joined the Red lady, his new master, and a Chinese man.

Ayase stared at his surroundings and smiled, "everything so Gothic here"

"Gothic? what is that?" asked the man.

"Oh! It's a fashion where am from, I usually wear things related to death or light, I don't know why... I guess I been alone for far too long" said Ayase.

"Oh poor boy, I understand how it is to be alone, you try so hard to fit in, but you just can't do it, until you finally give up... people like you and I must stick together huh?" smiled the man.

"Yes, I would like that very much Mr. Grell" _'That name is awfully familiar why is it-'_** *BANG!*** went the carriage door as sebastian was spotted outside "now if you'll excuse me" he said before vanishing into thin air.

"We'll he be okay?" asked Ayase.

"Yes, leave to Mr. Sebastian to do the job right, he is in fact perfectionist smiled the man as he turned back to the street, "perfectionist? Wow! that's amazing" whispered Ayase as he too turned his attention to the road.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Once as the approached the townhouse, Grell helped open the door to see Sebastian with a smile on his white snowy face, "I happy you have arrived, please go rest until tea is ready."

Ayase stared at the man as he couldn't believe his eyes... he it was only an hour ago before the man jumped out of the carriage, "you! How did you! how-how-!"

"You already made the suspects list?" asked the Chinese man.

"Yes I have, I asked them several questions contact a few people and soon I have narrowed down to one suspect" said sebastian, as he showed the list of men and women on there and explained what each suspect was doing.

"Oh my, are you sure your not part of military sebastian?" asked the red lady.

"No madam for you see I am simply one hell of a butler" smiled sebastian, Ayase flinched as he heard that phrase... in Japanese there was a saying in that phrase and it only took two seconds for the boy to understand the man's meaning.

"Please seat yourselves as I show our new servant around, please Mr. Yukiya follow me" smiled the man as he tapped his back.

Ayase listen to the man's order and walked beside him until they were in the kitchen, "now I know your not familiar with our customs and I know it will be hard for you to understand somethings, but as long as you follow my instructions then no harm can be done" smiled sebastian.

"Of course sir, I'll do my best" said Ayase the feeling for determination filled the young white gold blond as he listen carefully to the man's instructions.

*******DRAWING ROOM******

"Ciel don't you think it's odd that the undertaker had a young boy in his shop?" asked "Madam Red" ciel took a sip of his tea before looking up to his beloved aunt, "yes, but knowing the undertaker he probably had his reasons why."

Ciel couldn't understand it either, but surely undertaker did pin point it out that the boy wasn't just any human boy, the way he dressed and the way he talk say he was from a upper-class.

"Prince?" went "Lau" "he did called him a prince... is it wise to have him as a guest instead of a servant?" ciel thought that too, the boy did look like a noble so why did he have him as servant.

"Maybe you should have him as a guest... or maybe he could -" they were interrupted as the door slammed open with Grell sliding inside, Sebastian and Ayase came up just in time for the others to stare at the poor man.

"Mr. Grell, why are you on the floor?" asked Ayase, as he walked over to the man and helped him up, "I slipped on a soap bar which I had left out for cleaning" he said.

"A soap bar!? Why on Earth must you use a soap bar to clean a floor?!" asked Madam Red, which cause boy males to flinch at her, it was then Madam Red realize her yelling had frighten the poor boy.

"Oh dear... sorry Ayase, I didn't mean for you to be frighten" she said pinching her nose bridge, "no it's okay, I'm frighten easily" he said with a nervous, but gentle smile.

Madam was even more curious and soon she was up from her chair and started circling around the white blond boy, it was then she noticed a dark little mark on the side of his neck.

"Hm? what's this" she said poking at his, Ayase jumped at this and soon backed away from the woman, everyone stared at him with a shocked expression; "Um... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to move away it's just... I recommend you don't look" he said.

"why not?" asked ciel.

"Um... I- I'm afraid I can't tell you... it's better you shouldn't know what had happen" he said tightening his grip, _'Kano is dead... then why do I feel so scared?... I must be scarred then, I maybe free, but the memories won't fade'_ he bowed and soon he left the room in a walk and then ran.

"What on Earth-! Did he just dash away?" asked Grell, this got ciel attention, "sebastian... I need you to find out what's wrong with him, and report it to me" he said as he sip his tea once more.

"Yes My lord" went sebastian.

Once he left Madam Red retired for the day as well did Lau... ciel sat in his study staring at the paper..._ 'Those eyes... I seen eyes like that before'_ he thought as the image of his younger self appear, and the memory of rape and blood ripped through him.

_'Those are the same eyes, I had once everything was taken from me...'_ he turned his attention to the window where down below he could see Ayase crying and leaning on a tree.

_'You suffered as well did you, Ayase-san?'_

* * *

**Mocha: Yup first chapter, that's how bored I am**

**Ayase: you make me sound girlish.**

**Mocha: That's the whole point hon, sorry**

**Ayase: No it's okay... I feel a bit too weak have the time I won't lie**

**Bloodyclover: Enough! this is too mushy!**

**Mocha: Look who's talking! you like guys in dresses!**

**Bloodyclover: *BLUSHES* Just ciel! he's the only one who looks good in it**

**Ciel:...**

**"Bloodyclover: Holy shit! ho-how long have y-you been the-there?**

**Ciel: since the begin**

**Ayase: your not planning to kill him are you?**

**Mocha:...**

**Bloodyclover:...**

**Ayase:... ciel?**

**Ciel: SEBASTIAN KILL HIM!**

***BLOODYCLOVER RUNS FROM THE POSSESSIVE DEMON AND SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL***

**Mocha: okay see u later!**


	3. Information

**Mocha: PIZZA! okay here's another, sadly Bloodyclover will not be joining us, may he rest in pieces**

**BloodyClover: you b*tch! **

**Ciel: it's a Miracle!... Sebastian do your job right!**

***BLOODYCLOVER RUNS IN A CIRCLE AND SCREAMS LIKE A BANSHEE***

* * *

Ayase sat in the kitchen eat his toast and drank his orange juice, he gentle placed the plate in the sink and cleans it for about three days he spend his time cleaning the townhouse and dusting the rooms, making sure everything was spotless.

He was actually happy that he was doing this, it was way better than his former master raping him, which cause him to remember the pain and suffering he went through, although he cared for his master and his master care for him.

"Ayase-san? Ayase-san wake up" said Sebastian as he looked deep into the sky blue eyes, "wha-what happen?" ask Ayase as he stared at the butler's brown-red eyes, "you fainted" he simply said.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't get up you'll might be having a slight fever" he said removing his left glove and placed his hand to Ayase forehead, "no you seem fine... Ayase-san, I've been wonder, what's is distracting you from your chores?"

"Remembering" he said trying to get up from the butler's hold, "remembering what?" asked Sebastian.

"Well I guess it's time that I told someone my story..." Sebastian stared down at the boy in his arms and waited, "when I was little I was alone, I only had a cousin who I loved dearly, until one day I was kidnap and was sold to a man."

He continued...

"He was my guardian... and master" Sebastian eyes went wide for this shocked him, "master? how could he be your master if he's your guardian?" he asked.

"He was my guardian because he took care of me... he was my master because I had a debt to pay for my cousin... I became a slave to him, I refused at first, but after a while I got use to it" he said looking more distance.

Sebastian then frowned, "your not telling me the full truth, now I kindly ask you... to tell me the rest" he said while brushing the boys hair aside.

"Remember when Madam Red saw my bruises?" went Ayase.

"Yes, I remember... you ran away after that" he said eyeing the boy, "My master... I was... I was his s-se-sex slave" this was not what Sebastian had in mind, a young boy was used as a sex slave.

_'How disgusting! Yet he seems so innocent you can't-'_ it was then he understand... Ayase was similar to his young master in many ways... Both lost their parents in a young age, their souls were as pure a the clouds in the sky, they were raped and abused, but there was one thing that was different.

Ayase Yukiya... had no demon to take care of him, no one to show him that he can trust, no one to protect him, "Ayase-san, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have helped you" he said placing his hand on the boys cheek.

"Um...***GASP!*** Let go!" went Ayase; he recognize that look... that look when his once friends had given him, how each made him suffered, how their possessiveness took over their lives.

Sebastian reminded him of them, the act of caring and how he was willing to help, it was the same, "NO! NO ONE WILL HELP ME! NO ONE!" He cried, feeling his tears fall from his eyes, "I can't trust anyone, no matter where I go... there will be that one person who will hurt me and try to either rape me or kill me," he backed away from Sebastian.

Sebastian got to his feet and gave a smile, "huh? why are you-" then he was pressed against the wall and was now staring into his eyes, "Ayase-san... I'm nothing like those men... neither is the master, no one here will hurt you" he said.

"NO! YOU LIE!" went Ayase as he pound his fist on the marble stone chest, "Ayase-san... I was order to never lie, and even if I wasn't I couldn't... I'm nothing like those other HUMANS, no... I'm something they fear, something that they will see one day... with their very own eyes" sebastian took his chin and tipped it to face him.

"That's the only thing I can tell you Ayase-san... as for the rest, I'm afraid you'll have to figure out by yourself" he smiled, brushing aside his golden bangs he released Ayase leaving him to wonder.

_'What are you... Mr. Sebastian?' _

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT**

Ciel sat in his office staring at the newspaper of the capture Viscount who had been in jail for Black Marketing, yet another page of**_ 'Jack the Ripper strikes again.'_**

He was angry by this, "so the viscount wasn't him, no wonder it was too easy" he said as he sipped his tea, trying to calm down, "My lord..." called Sebastian as he entered the room.

"What is it Sebastian?" he asked coldly as he turned away from the man, "I found something out about our dear little prince" smiled the butler, Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian and waited.

Ciel "..."

Sebastian "..."

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" he was losing patience with this, after three days the boy finally opens up and his butler here is toying with him like some child.

"Well, I found out that he did live a upper-class life, but basically that was only for a while until he was sold in Black Market, he was bought by a man who became his master and guardian" said Sebastian studying the Earl's expression.

"Master?... Guardian? How can that be?" he asked, "What did this "master" do to him, that makes him jumpy" he took hold of his tea cup once more and drinks deeply.

"He was used as a sex slave sir" well that did it, Ciel spit out his tea and stares at his butler, "it actually explains the dark marks and bruises all over his body, causing that reaction in the drawing room three days ago" Sebastian stared at his master as the boy began to regain his thoughts.

"I must say my lord, he does remind me of you" said Sebastian.

"Of me? We're nothing alike-"

"But you are...both of you lost your parents at a young age, sold by the Black Markets, and was abuse not to mention sexually abused... the only thing different here is that he never summoned a demon" he placed his knuckle under his chin.

"Summon a demon... are you saying that he has that ability to do such a thing?" asked Ciel; Sebastian nodded "he's no ordinary human, he something entirely different... something rare."

Ciel sat back down, not remembering when he ever got up, but he was puzzled, '_a boy who's different... were the same, but different... what makes him different'_ Ciel stirred around his head as he try getting a full mental image of the boy.

_'nothing particular he has pale skin, blue eyes, gold hair, thin if I may say, but...'_ he focus more and more, but nothing seems out of the ordinary from the boy, just the fact he's pretty and- "THAT'S IT!" he shouted out loud causing the butler to look at him funny.

"What? is it my-"

"Innocents!" went Ciel as he ran over to the butler and pulled his tie, "his eyes carry remaining innocents! Just one look you fall under some kind of spell! You should understand Sebastian I saw you smile at the boy the day we met him!"

Sebastian was speechless, it did make sense... the boy had eyes that seems to carry you into him, and is begging to be saved, but it wasn't just the eyes, the way he talk was another, and the way he smiled...

"I believe another reason my lord" he gentle takes Ciel's hand and says, "He looks to much like a girl" that caught Ciel off guard, but it was true "too much I'm afraid..."

They stood that way in silence before hearing a knock at the door, "Bocchan, Madam Red is here to see you" said Ayase, waiting for a reply, "send her to the drawing room, I'll met her there" said ciel.

"Hai Bocchan" went Ayase as he took off, ciel turned to sebastian and said, "what does "Hai bocchan" mean?"

Sebastian gave his master a gentle smile and says "it means... Yes, My Lord"

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

"A-choo!" went Ayase, that was the third time that day he sneezed, luckily no one was around to see how he sneezed, "oh no, please don't tell me I have a cold" he whined.

He really didn't like colds or flu's because it took his time from cleaning and helping around the townhouse, and surely he doesn't like to slack off while Sebastian was working too hard around the home.

"Ayase-san... you should get some rest, you been working too hard since you got here" said Sebastian as he lifted the blonde from the ground.

"No, you have too many things to do, beside I don't like to slack off sir, it's something I disagree on" said Ayase as he try to get down, but the man pressed him against himself.

"Nonsense... putting too much pressure on your body is too much, you'll end up breaking" Sebastian stroked the side of his face and held him gentle as he could making the boy to snuggle up against him.

"I must have mistaken.. your a bit warm, stay in bed for today... I got everything" he said as he approached a room near the Ciel's room and laid him there, "I'll tell the master of your illness, as of now rest."

"Mr. Sebastian..." Sebastian turned to see his baby sky blue eyes stare at him, "are you sure you don't need my help sir?"

Sebastian smiled, "I assure you, I'll manage everything, now please rest, I'll bring you dinner later on" the boy just smiled which meant that Sebastian had defeated him.

He exited the room and snickered,_ 'such a naive child, but I must admit, I admire the way he thinks'_ true about that, Ayase had gut... the second day he was here the townhouse was under attack, and since sebastian was only capable for the fight he stalled the boy to fold the napkins... **ALL THREE BOXES FULL OF THEM.**

Once he was stalled Sebastian fought the battle outside, then was taken down a bit, if one more hit was done he could have die... if he was human that is, but soon the man was taken down by Ayase who ram into the man.

"Sorry sir, I finished folding the napkins though" that was the second time the boy had surprised him, the kid had incredible skills, making Sebastian have a 'Great Miscalculations' on the kid, but he was willing to do anything when someone was in trouble.

Beside the fact that he blanks out on those episodes.

"Sebastian, where's Ayase-san?" asked Ciel.

"He has a slight fever, I encourage him to go to bed, but he was refusing at first, but now he's asleep... now he does remind me of you... you two are workaholics."

"SHUT UP!" went Ciel as he punch the butler's face before stomping away, "Oh dear... the young master is gaining quite a punch" smirked Sebastian.

* * *

**Mocha: just to let you know this is basically how you know... How much free time I have**

**BloodyClover: *WHEEZE* yeah! Yeah!**

**Ayase: You really look terrible**

**BloodyClover: Thanks! Thanks for making me feel better about myself**

**Ciel: *CHUCKLES***

**Sebastian: well you did deserve it**

**BloodyClover: THERE WILL BE REVENGE!**


	4. Dancing in the rain

**Sorry guys my dog just gave birth to seven puppies last night and yesterday so I couldn't stay on that much, but I'm so happy! I'm a Grandma! **

**Sebastian: I hate dogs**

**Mocha: don't worry they love you too**

**Ciel: I want one**

**Mocha: Ciel... you live with me... of course you can have one... I let sebastian keep tom**

**Ciel: The damn cat?**

**Sebastian: I couldn't help myself... he was too adorable!**

**Mocha: *LAUGHS* reminder I don't own any kuroshitsuji or Okane ga nai Characters**

* * *

Ayase woke up after about an hour or so... his sneezing stopped and it wasn't hot as much anymore, he rose up from his bed, feeling refresh... "It wasn't that much of a fever" he said.

Placing his coat back on he went into the hallway where he bumped into Madam Red and Sebastian.

"Oh! Ayase! you should be in bed" said Sebastian.

"No, I'm fine now... it went away, I guess I just need some rest" smiled Ayase, he then turned to Madam Red, "hello Madam... are you leaving?"

"Yes, I have business to intend to, it's good to see you again Ayase sorry I couldn't have come when your feeling better... maybe next time" she said smiling.

"yes next time" smiled Ayase as he waved goodbye to Madam Red.

he watched from the window as the carriage left the townhouse driveway, "hm, I have a strange feeling that... My Bag!" he said running to the servant's quarters.

He was outside his room, before bumping into... "Undertaker!"

"Hi Ayase-san.. hehe how's my little prince is doing" he chuckled as he pat Ayase on the head, "I'm doing fine thank you... I was just about to-"

"Looking for this" smiled the Undertaker as he held up a huge book that had what seems to be his master and Sebastian on it, "yes! How did you know I had that?" he asked.

"It fell out of your bag when I found you... I thought it might be something useful in this journey of your my boy... you are destine for great things, but you may have some mental break downs" said Undertaker handing him the book.

"Read chapter 10, 11, and 12... they're about to happen anyway, and there... you'll fine your first goal" smiled the Undertaker as he left the hallway.

"chapters?" went Ayase as he began to read...

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

"Are you ready sir?" asked Sebastian as he waited for ciel to come out and join him to the carriage.

"yes, I'm ready" said ciel, he was wearing a page boy outfit, a hat, and a little torn boots, as he step onto the stool, he saw Ayase running towards them "Wait! Young Master I wish to assist you" said Ayase as he approached the carriage.

"Ayase-san?! You can't, where we're going you-"

"I know where your going... to that lady whose next on Jack The ripper's list" said Ayase, both males stared at him in shocked, "how did you-"

"Undertaker gave me something that's only for my eyes... I can't go ahead of it because the information fades, which is why I wish to assist you, I can be of help" said Ayase.

Ciel couldn't understand, what made him think this, but he couldn't refuse Ayase.

"Alright" he said entering the carriage, "But if anything happens I need you to run" Ayase nodded and entered the carriage along side with Sebastian.

******OUT IN THE STREET******

"Bloody hell! it's cold out here!" went ciel as he shivered a bit, "if you want young master I'll give you my coat" went Sebastian.

"No it will only bring attention, plus it's too big for me to carry" said ciel leaning on the wall, "Then here" said Ayase holding out a cheap, but warm coat.

"How the hell-"

"I told you... I might know more than I'm suppose to... beside, jack surely isn't your average villain where I'm from, so it actually disturbs me" said Ayase as he felt something furry against him leg.

"Yes... These women have something in common" went ciel.

Ayase picked up the furry creature and pet it, before turning to his master, "like what bocchan? I only could read as much as I could before we left" ciel turned to him and frowned, "well..***Meow!*** would you put that thing down!"

"Sorry bocchan she's just cold" said Ayase as he held a tiny kitten in his hands.

"Don't tell me you like cats too?!" went ciel.

"I'm not just a cat lover... I'm a dog lover too, I use to have both when my parent were alive" smiled Ayase.

"Ayase-san I been meaning to ask you... what is that thing on your back" asked Sebastian pointing at the long cloth covered stick-thing.

"Oh it's a-" a screamed echoed through the walls of the alley, "impossible!" went ciel "no one passed us" all three ran down the alley, before Ayase remember something.

"Bocchan wai-" Ciel stood frozen in placed before him laid a dead body of a woman cut open and whose organs removed spilling blood everywhere.

"Don't look Bocchan!" went Ayase as he turned his master around and held him into a hug... then pulled away from the gruesome scene; Ciel shivered in his hold and held tightly to Ayase.

"My my, such a mess you made Jack... or should I say... Grell Sutcliff" went sebastian as the brown headed man came out, soaked in blood.

"No-no you got it all wrong I came because I heard her-"

"Enough... I never thought I would see your kind around this era" said sebastian, Grell sad face brighten up, he smiled revealing his teeth which were sharped as shark teethes.

"I guess it no use of acting anymore" said Grell removing his red ribbon and brushed the brown all the way out making it red.

"Oh it so good to show you my true form" smiled Grell as he squealed like a girl, Ayase eyes went wide as this reveal was shown, he knew it was Grell, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You surprised me Mr. Grell, I should have been more aware of your actions" said Ayase, Grell turned to the boy and smiled, "well you and I have good times no... I rather enjoy spending the time with you... such a sweet pretty little boy you are."

'those words...' *GASP!* "Your the one in my time who brought me here!" went Ayase, ciel looked down at the boy with a shocked expression.

Ayase had released him and walked over to Grell.

"You were there the day I was hit by a car... along with this kid with orange hair" said Ayase feeling a bit panicky.  
"Huh? Oh you mean Ronald... I guess you know what I am do you sweet little boy?" smiled Grell.

"Your a shinigami... a Death God" said Ayase feeling the fear overwhelm him, but he pushed it aside and asked the man, "Why did you do it?"

Grell chuckles and says, "You could say I fell for a certain woman"

"and that will be-"

"Save your breath Ayase san... you know perfectly well who" said a voice as she approached them from the dark room, "Madam Red?"

'This isn't what I thought would happen' he thought as he gaze at the Lady in front of him, "I didn't expect a mere boy to realize Grell's true form" said Madam.

"Well he certainly isn't your average boy... ***SIGHS*** It's a shame that your going to die soon" said Grell.  
"Funny... That's what you said went I was laying in the middle of the street half dead half alive" said Ayase.

Ciel approached his aunt with a disgust look on his face... "so it was you Madam Red"

"You were the one of the suspect on the list... since all these women went the hospital to have a abortion .. the place you worked" said ciel holding up the list.

"How mean, you suspect your own aunt" she said smiling a bit differently,

"Oh ciel... if things weren't come to this we would be at home playing chess" smiled Madam Red, "however this time... I WON'T LOSE"

_'NOW!'_ Ayase took out his bat and stopped the vrooming engine from hitting ciel, "What is that thing!?" went ciel.  
"It's a chainsaw, but sadly in this case you could say it's a tool for Reapers to collect souls... 'A Death Scythe'" said Ayase.

"How mean! I made this design out of my own two hands and calling it scythe is disgraceful!" whined Grell, but soon he stood there looking at the bat.

"What kind of weapon is that?" he asked.

"It's called a bat, we use it to hit thing like this!" he spun around once and knocked Grell Scythe out of his hand, he then took hold of ciel's hand and jumped away from Grell.

"My! such a strong weapon... the Death Scythe didn't even leave a scratch" smiled Grell, Ayase stood quiet thanking God for having his parent to sign him up for baseball and camping.

"Sebastian this is an order:... By order of the Queen and my family name** *REMOVES EYE PATCH*** kill Jack the Rippers" ordered ciel as he reveals the sigmia on his left eye.

"Yes My lord"

Sebastian turns to the reaper who smiles at him, "Sebastian... No, I shall call you Sebas-Chan... I shall make you look even finer than you already are now."

"i'm going to tear you inside...*WINKS* And make you red like beautifully-scattered rose petals" smiled Grell.

Sebastian turns away with a disgusted look on his face and says, " a grim reaper quietly harvest the souls of the dying" he turns his attention to his master and covers his head with his coat.

"A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadow... right Ayase-san?' smiled sebastian as he turned his attention to Ayase.

"Um... Hai!" went Ayase as he turned to Grell, "watch over the master" said Sebastian as he too turned his attention to Grell.

"Oh such a good sport... I love a man who take care of his items" said Grell, as he kissed and blow towards Sebastian causing him to shiver, "Stop that... it's repulsive."

Ayase took a step back as he watch the two men start jumping around and head towards the roof, "Mr. Sebastian... isn't human after all" whispered Ayase.

Ciel smirked at the boy, but turned his attention to his aunt; Madam Red just smirked and said, "we've now become a guard dog and his prey" she reaches into her coat, "if it's hunt or be hunted..."

Pulling out a knife she dashes towards ciel and Ayase, "There's only one chance!"

Ayase pushed ciel away, causing her to wound him instead, he held his bat to her arm and kept it from striking down.

"Why must you do this?! Your a doctor!" went Ayase as he stared at her, "a kid like you would never understand even if I told him!" growled Madam.

She pushes the bat away and grabs Ayase by the throat, "Your have no business with this Ayase-san! You don't even belong here!"

Ayase flinched as he heard those word and soon went limb, "your right... I don't belong here... I don't belong anywhere, no matter where I go, no matter where I been... I always get hurt."

"But I understand Madam... You lost everything correct... I did too! I lost my home, my family, my friends, and most importantly... the person who I care for dearly... so if you think I don't understand! I do!" he takes hold of her wrist, giving it a little twist, then kicked her side sending her to ground.

"Just because everything was taken away doesn't mean you can't change it!" growled Ayase.  
Madam Red stared at him... it was all she could do... "Ayase-san?"

Ciel stood there in silence as he watch the two remained quiet... _'He finally went through her'_ he thought as he stared at his aunt.

The ground shake as the Sebastian and Grell continue to fight on, "You are very fun to play with Sebastian!... Oh dear, are you defeated Madam?" asked Grell.

Madam Red flinched as she stared up to the man, who then dodge Sebastian's attack and landed next to her, "I'm ashamed of you, if you don't kill him he'll go against you."

"I can't this child, these boys-" ***VROOM!*** "MADAM!" went Ayase as he took hold of her sleeve and pulled her away, then used his bat to block the attack from hitting him.

"Oh! So you knew I was going to do that" smiled Grell.

"Nngh! Yes! Once I took hold this information from a friend... I found my goal... and on my way of living in this era! I'm going to keep on searching my goals until the day I die!" he release the chainsaw twirled on his coffin-shoes and cracked Grell in the Head with his bat.

"Oh my... your full of surprise Aya-san"smiled Grell.

"AYA-SAN!?" went Ciel, Madam, and Sebastian; "Yes your name is cute an all, but I couldn't help it to give you one too... your soo cute! I can even go for you" smiled Grell.

"great... I'm being hit on by another pedophile!?" growled Ayase, he really hated this, "aw so mean! But I thought you go for older men Aya-san? After all that mark on your waist line proves your still his" smiled Grell.

Ayase flinched holding tightly to his bat he gave a little growled, "you know... you use to be a good friend, but now...I was really hoping for Mr. Sebastian to kill you..."

Grell just smiles.

"Here... take this instead of her life... You pretty much tainted the color red for me now" said Ayase as he hand him the red coat, "Oh well, I was really hoping you can show me what your made of, but if it's what you want-"  
"No, I'm not really letting you go... it's up to my master to decide on that" said Ayase.

"Finish it him Sebastian" said Ciel as he turned to Sebastian then to Ayase, "yes my lord" said Sebastian as he turned to Grell and walked pass Ayase.

"Ayase-san" called ciel as he signaled him to come over, "yes?

"Stay by me and Madam... and watch" said ciel as he takes hold of Ayase and sat him down.

Ayase nodded and sat by them watching the two men begin their battle.

**_*Drip!*_**"Hmf! So you wish to continue on this little fight... oh well, you'll be the most fun I ever had Sebas-Chan, let's continue this little dance in the rain," smiled Grell.

Ayase snickered a bit, "tへ らいん わltz ..._THE RAIN WALTZ" _

* * *

**Mocha: Well I know I messed up on the lettering, but I couldn't fine a website where they have Japanese in English.**

**Ciel: well that was stupid of you**

**Mocha: Go to hell ciel**

**Ciel: Already went there**

**Sebastian: You can come join us next time we go to visit my parents**

**Mocha: I'll pass... your parents are assholes**

**Sebastian: I guess I can't blame you they aren't much to hang around with**

**BloodyClover:... *SMILES EVILLY***


	5. Battle the perv!

**Mocha: HMC Here! I'm in a happy, but depress mood... I lost two of my puppies last night GinGin and around the afternoon Thor died, my poor baby girl and boy is dead... But hey like they say "All Dogs Go To Heaven" May she rest in peace which is why I'm writing this chapter.**

* * *

As the sky begins to rain the two stood in battle formation with a smile on Grell faces he then dashes forward and swings her scythe around Sebastian only leaving the devious butler to dodge the attack.

"A demon and a reaper" says Grell as he dodges Sebastian attack, making him flying through the air, "I suppose a meetings of the minds is impossible."

Sebastian looking above he then sprang up towards the reaper with Grell still smiling, "Our feelings for each other are forbidden..."

He continue, "It's just like the tragedy of _'Romeo and Juliet'_"

Sebastian shivered at the thought, Madam Red gave a disgusted look, "he's-he's not serious is he?" she asked looking at the two boys.

Ayase was shivering with laughter, but did his best not to laugh; Ciel eyed him a bit before realizing that this was the first time he seen Ayase smile up close... it made him look more cute, '_did I just! _

"O Sebas-Chan, Sebas-Chan! Wherefore art thou Sebas-Chan?!" went Grell which shook ciel out of thought;

Sebastian was very disgust by this, with a full mighty kick he aimed towards Grell's head, but the reaper dodged away with a dreamy look on his face.

Each male (A/N: or female what ever the hell Grell is) was at the top of two separated houses, Grell turns to Sebastian and says, "If you refuse that appalling name your master gave you and focus on me alone.."

Sebastian then gave a devilish smile, "from the moment my master name me "Sebastian," that word became my new baptism and Contract. I've been "Sebastian" since that day By yonder moon I swear it" he turned a way a bit to stared down at Ciel who gave him a smirked.

He then turned his attention to Ayase who stared at him wide eyed, but seems amazed by this.

"What a insincere man you are to swear by the constant moon" said Grell snapping Sebastian out of his little trance of peace.

Grell then smiled at him and said, "Your eyes are impure which love no one... You are a devil who profanes the innocent souls with your unworthy words, hands, and lips..."

Sebastian eyes glowed, agreeing for once what the reaper said, '_I have loved no one... I never weaken before anyone or break down... I shall remained that way until the day my body fades and my demonic self collapse into my body and disappear from the face of the Earth... and Hell.' _

"OH! IT'S SO GOOD! YOU THRILL ME SEBASTIAN!" moaned Grell as he twirled around and gave a blushing look, "I feel as if I could bear your children."

Sebastian faced went into disgust and shivered at the thought of this man ever bear any of his off springs "stop that! it's repellent" he felt like he could throw up century of meals he had saved in himself.

"Oh so cold Sebastian," he then starts up the scythe and run towards Sebastian, "Beautiful tyrant!" he cuts forward and cuts to nothing, but air "Fiend Angelical" Sebastian dodges again "Dove-feather Raven!" Again he goes for Sebastian and soon his hand got caught and Sebastian shot towards his head, and miss by a brief chance.

"Sebas-Chan" ***CRASH!* **With his leg over the scythe and was now staring at the red head reaper who continue to talk about nothing, but romance and disgusting things to the him, Sebastian was up to the point that he should really beam the damn reaper senseless!

Grell who was still smiling, then went forward and banged his head against the man, "We part with a passionate kiss! A thousands times, a million times goodnight!" with one mighty swing he cuts Sebastian upper and lower torso, sending blood flying above the roof of the house.

"SEBASTIAN!" went Ayase as he saw his companion nearly cut in half.

Then a white light appears from the chest of the butler and soon some sort of film appeared from the man, "Wha-what is this!?" went ciel.

"A Cinematic Record, to have our victims or the souls remember their memories to see if they deserve to live or die" smiled Grell as he turned to Sebastian again... "Your Cinematic record will be the most interesting out of any creature alive.. now show me something juicy."

As the white screen gain color, the image came to a old man who what look like a chibi smiling and drank tea, making Grell grow white and deadpanned.

Ayase finally broke... He began to laugh and laugh as he saw the images take action; Ciel was over taken by the sudden outburst, but said nothing for that he could feel heat burned in his cheeks, as he stared at Ayase; Madam Red then joined in with this and laughed along with Ayase.

"wait a minute! wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE! Who they hell are these people!" screamed Grell.

Sebastian suddenly gain consciousnesses and coughed up blood a bit, "everyday events that has happen for the pass three years" Grell went hysterical complaining about how he wasn't interested into Sebastian everyday chores and wishes to see something good.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I charge for the juicy scenes" smiled Sebastian.

"Skinflint!" growled Grell who did a back flip and went to the other end of the roof.

Sebastian took a good look of himself and frowned, while wiping, "Oh no, my clothes are ruin again" went Sebastian; "is he freak 'in seriously worrying about his clothes when he's injured!?" yelled Madam Red after being snapped out of her laughing state.

"Madam as you heard and seen with your eyes... Mr. Sebastian shows no signs of humanity in him" said Ayase, Madam Red color went pale then stared at Sebastian, "what is he then?" she whispered.

"They call them yoki's where I'm from, but in English... there know as demons" said Ayase... it made sense since he saw the sign of Sebastian not being human, but he'll question it later.

"hmpf! You're pretty confident, worrying about your clothes at a time like this... but I like a man who's careful about his appearance, Sebas-Chan" smiled Grell as he held the chainsaw high over his head.

Sebastian then takes off his coat and holds it behind him, "this is the one technique I didn't want to use... but there is no helping it" he said with a determine look in his eyes, if Ayase didn't know any better he could have swore his eyes glowed for a bit.

Grell the points the Chainsaw at Sebastian, "So you're finally going to get serious with me, then? ***VROOM!* **Shall we close the curtain on this with your next blow? say your farewell's to this world. Let's be joined in the hereafter, Sebas-Chan!" then leaping into the air, Sebastian and Grell then did the finally "BLOWS" only to have the reaper land on the roof with a coat in his chainsaw.

"WHAT!?" went Grell as he stared at Sebastian then at the chainsaw.

Sebastian placed a hand on his hip and gave a mocking smile, "That tail-coat is made of high-quality Yorkshire wool... Wool has one of the highest frictional forces of all clothes" Grell try to get the coat out of the engine, but he continue, "Once it gets caught in something it will be very difficult to remove it."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" went Grell which made poor Ayase to flinched by such violation of his innocent ears.

Sebastian then gave the man a frown, "that coat was proved me from the estate, and I didn't want to use it, but you have ruined it after all" he said waling towards Grell from behind and cracked his knuckles, "Now, in a normal fistfight I feel a certain amount of damage will be conflict on you" smiled Sebastian.

W-W-Wait! Not on the face!" pleaded Grell, but sadly the red head didn't get his wish as the demon purposely kicked him there first, making the man flying in the air and beating him multiple times in the face.

"NOT ON THE FACE!" went Grell as Sebastian made one furiously fearfully punch which made the reaper to fall off the roof and nearly land on Ciel, Ayase, and Madam Red, but was hit away by Ayase-san bat, causing the man to hit the stone wall and land face first.

"Please excuse me, My Lord, My Lady... Your Highness" that last part made Ayase to flinch a bit, '_oh no... not you too Mr. Sebastian' _"I have misjudge the distance" he continue.

Ciel then gave his butler a look and said, "you look terrible"

Sebastian smiled and said, "I had a bit of trouble with him... he is indeed a handful" Ayase had nodded in agreement, judging by the looks of him, he really need to once they get to the townhouse, '_He maybe a demon, but even demons need their rest' _

"I'll get you for this..." mumbled Grell.

"Oh dear, I suppose one can't kill a Grim Reaper with bare fist" smiled Sebastian.

Ayase knew he should stay out of this, but he ran over to the chainsaw which was lying on the floor, he teared the material away which was easy he couldn't understand how Grell couldn't pull it out, "But what about this Mr. Sebastian... you can get rid of him with his favorite...um... Toy?" said Ayase as he hand Sebastian the chainsaw.

"Well thinking Ayase-san..." he said approaching the panicking Grell, "wait! UGH!" went Grell as he was stepped on Sebastian several times, "Young master, hideous though he may be, but he is still a divine being... are you ready to shoulder the heavy crime of killing him?" asked Sebastian.

"Do I have to repeat the order?... Kill him" said Ciel.

"With pleasure" went Sebastian as he was about to strike to crying red head.

"WAIT! I COULD TELL YOU WHO KILLED THE KIDS PARENTS AND TELL THE PRINCE TO GO BACK TO HIS OWN TIME!" cried Grell as both Ayase and ciel flinched by this, "WAIT! Mr.-" ***CLANK!* **went the chainsaw as something blocked Sebastian from killing the reaper.

All three heads turned to see a man on the top of the roof.

"I apologies for the interrupt your conversation.." he said as he staff(THING) went back to him, "I am William T. Spears"

"Your the man in charge of the Reapers society" said Ayase, which made Ciel and Sebastian give him a questioning look, '_How much do you know Ayase-san' _both males thought this as the Reaper "william" stared down at Ayase with disbelief look.

"Y-Your-Your Highness!" went as he fell down and land on Grell's head and bowed "Please forgive me and this thing rudeness I wasn't aware of your presence, please excuse us" he said.

It took Ayase to figure that the man "William" prefer Grell as a "Thing." Ayase's face went red and said, "n-no please don't bow... it-it's embarrassing" he said .

"Forgive me," he said, then frowned as he spotted Sebastian, "your Highness.. May I ask why your around with that beast?"

"Um..."

"He's under the protection of the Phantomhive household... My Lord's pawn you could say... nothin' less treated with high respect under our care" said Sebastian as he walked to Ayase-san side.

"Indeed... with all do respect, you should be careful who you walk around with" said William as he pulled Grell by the head, "Please excuse us... we must take our leave now, Goodbye your majesty... Beast" he then walked passed them.

"He's sounds a bit cold, but is nice... in his own way" said Ayase; Sebastian felt annoyed by this and threw the chainsaw at him, without looking back William stick up two finger and caught the chainsaw without flinching.

"You forgot that" smiled Sebastian.

"Thank you... come along Grell, you have paper work to do" said William as he disappeared into the darkness, Sebastian turned to Ciel and bowed, "forgive me my lord... I let the reaper get away" Ciel just nodded his head and said, "no... it doesn't matter, it over now" he said he then stood up and held out his hand for his hand.

"Come we must get out of this weather... I wouldn't want to get you or Ayase-san sick" said Ciel.

Madam Red took his hand and walked behind him, while Sebastian walked side by side with the young prince, he then stares down at him, surely the boy seems cold to the bone and was completely shocked, he'll warm him up with some milk and honey later on tonight.

Ayase was brain dead you could say he was kind if confuse, but he knew couple of things.

1.) He was his Lord PAWN

2.) Everyone called him Prince even a Death God seems to bow before him about that.

3.) Even though he didn't think he should go, but there was a way to go back to his home in Tokyo where his real friend were.

4.) He has to be careful now... Sebastian Michaelis was in fact a demon

* * *

***KNOCK, KNOCK!* **went Sebastian's door, he slowly walked over to see Ayase on the other side, "your highness, should you be in bed?" asked Sebastian.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were injured" he said with angelic look in his eyes, Sebastian smiled at him and said, "I heal instantly so no need to-"

"But I was! You many be a yoki, but you still need to take care of yourself... demons aren't as strong as they could be... at least get some rest" he said begging.

Sebastian could have swore he felt his heart skip once, he surely wasn't expecting that from the boy, he looked kind of cute to him, he smiled once more... "I shall do so, but I must warn you demons don't really sleep so I will be up once more cleaning are the home."

"Well rest up as much as you can... You maybe a demon and I know your strong, I just don't like knowing your injured" he said turning to the door and open it, but not before turning to him and smile, "please get some rest and goodnight."

Once he was gone Sebastian sat on the bed feeling a bit spaced out, but then smiles "how pitiful... non less flattering, your highness."

* * *

**Mocha: *SMILES WIDELY* **

**Ciel: Your creeping me out**

**Mocha: why?**

**Ciel: You lost two of your Grandkids and your smiling... why?**

**Mocha: Oh, I'm happy I finished the chapter, but I still feel bad**

**Sebastian: don't be hard on yourself... they be back... in another form**

**Mocha: Yup! That's one thing I'm happy about... **


	6. The song

**Mocha: *SINGS* cherry cherry! apple pie! sugar free, honey guys! dance around, the college room, sweet sexy hot guys!**

**Ciel:WHAT THE HELL!**

**Mocha: Hey! I happen to be in a good mood alright! **

**Sebastian:*CHUCKLES* you are weird**

**Mocha: thank you! 3**

* * *

Ayase stretched out on his bed after being awaken by his friendly, but deadly butler... "Your highness it's time to wake up, you are due to lessons on the piano today along with English literature" smiled the butler.

Yes... after the Jack the Ripper case was close... Ciel had Ayase-san be part of the nobleman's life, of course the problem was that Madam Red was staying over at the Townhouse and she thought it was a good idea to have Ayase-san... Cross-dress!

***FLASHBACK***

_"I think Ayase-san should be a girl" smiled Madam._

_"What!? He's a prince for God's sake woman! not to mention a boy!" screeched Ciel as he slammed his fist onto the desk and glared at his Aunt._

_"Well he's too pretty for a Boy... Heck he can surpass Viscount Druitt, so I think just to be safe or in my case... joy with this idea, he should dress up like a girl" smiled Madam Red._

_"I don't think that's a good idea Madam, I mean what happens when I get taken away and they find out I'm a boy? Then what?" asked Ayase._

_"Um... I know!" she smiled evilly, "Sex change!" _

_"MADAM RED!" _(Ciel)

_"WHAT THE-" _(Ayase)

_"I don't think that's a good idea" _(Sebastian)

_"Oh! don't worry darling, I know you'll look right in this dress" smiled Madam Red as she held up a lavender colored dress with white trims and ruffles._

_"Um... Maybe if we can play over this... Over a game of chess" said Ayase, as he pointed out to Ciel chess board, "if I win I remained as a boy, if you win I'll dress up like a girl."_

_"And do the Sex change? I can do that you know after all I had a patient who asked for that" smiled Madam Red._

_"fine, but give me time to think about it... after you win or not" said Ayase._

**_*_****Flashback Ended***

He really was gloomy now as Sebastian tied the strings on the corset making the boy lurched over and nearly up chucked dinner from last night.

"I don't think I can do this! I mean- What will happen if anyone finds out I'm a boy, Mr. Sebastian?" asked Ayase, Sebastian just smiled at the thin gold-blonde and said, "Nothing to fear... if you so happens to be kidnap or guessed out I will get rid of any witnesses and-"

"Please, no killing at least not around me" said Ayase.

Sebastian smiled at him as he slipped on a the silky twilight sky dress, then places his wig on, "I don't know... are the servants nice?" he asked.

"yes, despite them clueless and unteachable they're nice, and even if they found out I'm surely aware they won't judge you" said Sebastian, "now then... After Breakfast and lessons... about 12:30 we shall leave to the estate, now then I'll see you at the dining room, your highness."

He exited the room leaving the boy to stared at himself, "I guess Madam was right... I do look to much like a girl... But can I pull this off?" he asked himself.

He got up to have a better view, though even if he's a boy, he did like the dress it was a nice color even for him, giving out a sigh he made his way to the dining room, where Ciel ate his Breakfast silently while Madam Red began to squeal.

"Oh! Ayase-san! Your beautiful! See you look lovely in a dress, have I not told you!" smiled Madam as she grabbed Ayase in a death hold, "Ma-Madam, c-c-ca-can't b-b-bre-breath" went Ayase as he try to gasp for air.

"Aunt Ann, let him- Ugh! I mean _her _go" said Ciel as he stared down at his paper.

"Oh! sorry, your just too adorable! I can't help, but to squeeze you and take you to dances, show you off to others of how they're missing out on natural beauty such as your!" Squealed Madam Red.

'_Beauty?! Do I really look that much like a girl?' _thought Ayase as he sat down in one of the chair that Sebastian placed out, he lightly blushes to himself feeling uneasy to this as he stared down to his plate.

"Is something a matter _My lady?" _smiled Sebastian.

"Oh no! I'm fine just a bit... embarrassed" he said turning away from the butler's gaze, "don't worry you'll do just fine" smiled Sebastian as he places a glass of warm milk before him, "this should calm your nerves down, just ask me anything okay."

"A-Al-Alright" smiled Ayase, as he drank the milk gratefully, then wipe the remains away.

"Okay so after our lessons we're heading to the estate?" asked Ciel.

"Yes... you have paperwork to do over there as well, and I must introduce the _Princess_ to the servants" smile Sebastian; It was rather humoring know that Ayase-san dressing up as a girl, but he was undoubtedly beautiful in the dresses.

Judging by the looks of it his master would think so as well.

* * *

Ayase watched as Ciel, try to play Beethoven on the violin, but had gotten a few notes wrong, "this is pointless why must I play such a dreadful thing?!" asked Ciel.

"Because my Lord, when invited to a party or in a gathering one must show how talent one is," said Sebastian as he pushed his teachers glasses back in place.

Giving out a sigh he looked over to Ayase-san waiting patiently for them to continue on, "what about you?"

"Me? I'm not sure what I'm good at... beside camping, baseball, and... well" he really had another thing he was good act, but they would probably laugh at him for it.

"tell us Ayase-san" said Ciel.

"Um.. well... I'm good at ***BLUSHES* **acting" he said sinking into his chair.

"Acting? why acting?" asked Sebastian, he stared at the girl (boy) curiously and waited for him to reply, "Um yes, you see when I was in the second year of Middle School I tried out for a play 'Hamlet' but since I looked too much like a girl... They made me play as 'Juliet' in _that_ tragic play, not something I'm proud of... still, they enjoyed the play and said I should become a an actor, " said Ayase-san.

Sebastian shivered a bit as he remember the red head reaper.

"I see, yet with such talent as that I'm very well known that society will approve of you in their group, as long you are with My master you have nothing to fear" said Sebastian.

"What about singing... Girls usually sing in public" said Ciel.

"Um... I can sing, just not the songs you know or the people I'm from know" said Ayase, he surely haven't singed since he was brought in my his previous master, he was always afraid to, not know if he should sing in front of him... or them.

"Can you sing a song you might know?" asked Sebastian.

"I can... I made the song on my own, but I must warn you... it's a depressing song" said Ayase-san, Ciel smirked as he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair, "go on"

(A/N: I made this song up and I'm very proud of it! so do not take or I'll curse you for life *SMILES*)

Ayase was afraid as the two stared at him, discomfort stirred around in his stomach, but he knew they will bug him until he does sing, so rather do it now, then later... with a deep breath he closed his eyes than sang:

_Bitter tears which fall from my eyes;_

_My blood spilled in ashes; you left me a scar across my heart;_

_sweetest poison on the tip of my tongue; your love to me is poison;_

_With drawn these ashes from my grave;_

_Poisoness apples;_

_Bitterness pears;_

_Common cobras lurk-ing somewhere;_

_darkness approaches; the light has gone;_

_Poisoness apples, and bitter tongues._

_I'm confuse, I'm insane,_

_You left me in the dark going crazy__

_To be abandon all of my life__

_Poisoness apples;_

_Bitterness pears; _

_Common cobras lurking somewhere;_

_darkness approaches, the light has gone__

_Poisoness apples, and bitter tongue's_

(A/N: I had a saying here, but it'll be too weird for him to sing say that in front of them)

_Aa_!_

_Poisoness Apples!_

_Bitterness Tongues_

_Sweetness repulsive, no more love_

_you crawled into my soul and left me behind!_

_Poisoness apples!_

_And_ Bitter_ Tongue's_

He then opened his eyes to see both males shocked or at least what looked "Brain-Dead" he then turned bright red with embarrassment, feeling steam burn out making him look like a steaming teapot.

"Um.." went Ciel; he had no clue the boy could sing... let alone a very sadistic song, sounds like a song a female demon might sing, but Ayase-san surely left them both speechless.

"Please stop staring at me" squeaked Ayase.

Ciel snapped out of it and turned away from the boy, "sorry... you have a lovely voice Ayase-san" he felt his cheeks burned with his blood.

"I must agree with the master, you sing wonderfully, but... did you really make up that song?" asked Sebastian, as he waited for the boy to build up some confidence, "y-yes... I made it... I have a sad life you could say" he said moving bit away from the two.

"I'll say... but so beautiful! I couldn't help, but to listen as well!" smiled Madam, who came out of nowhere and scared the daylight's out of him.

"Madam Red... I so wish you would stop that, I going to think you'll attack me" said Ayase as he held his hand over his chest.

"I know dear I'm sorry, but you do have a enchanting voice!... Ciel! I almost forgot I have a week off of work so I'll be going with you to the Estate for a while until I get things in order okay!" smiled Madam.

Ciel didn't have time to protest, by the time he opened his mouth the clock chime, announcing the time.

"12:30... it's time my Lord, My lady... Your majesty, we must leave at once" said Sebastian as he shoo Madam away and helped Ayase-san to get his things ready.

"So may I asked you something my lord?" Ayase looked over to Ciel as he placed on his coat.

"Yes you may" he stared down at the boy; "How big is the estate?" asked Ayase-san.

"it's very big about 100 kl. I believe" said Ciel before seeing the boy nearly falling to the floor, taking action Ciel took hold of his waist and pulled him up, holding him close, "are you trying to get a major brain injury?!" he asked staring at the boy eyes.

"Um... no, sorry" he said looking gloomy.

the two went into silence for a while before- "Oh my! such a cute sight! I didn't know you two like each other?" smiled Madam Red.

Ciel took a while to realize that he was holding Ayase-san close to him, and judging by the looks of it, the boy was red as a cherry; he quickly removed himself from him and stomped away from the boy who mellowed in his embarrassment, "Aw! come on now, I say you two will make a lovely couple!" joked Madam as they entered the carriage.

Sebastian just smirked at this and gave Ayase-san his hand, "allow me" helping him into the carriage, "please relax, I assure you, this trip will only last a hour or so" smiled Sebastian as he closed the door and began to drive from the townhouse.

* * *

**Mocha: I wasn't really thinking on this chapter, but if you have notice... yes he lost the chess game... yes he sings like an angel... yes feelings are developing... yes I'm an idiot, but hey what can I say I love doing random shit!**


	7. Come up

**Mocha: Okay last chapter over rated! yes I know Ayase-san dressed like a girl was a cute idea... at first, but hey what can I say I get bored half the time, but Ayase-san sex change was kid of funny! don't worry though it won't stay that way for long... Plus it wasn't even my idea, it was BloodyClover's idea since he saw Ayase-san dressed like a girl in one of the Manga's.**

**BloodyClover: well sis, I did say I like guys in dresses, especially cute ones**

**Mocha: are you gay?**

**BloodyClover: NO!... I just-**

**Ciel: Sebastian! Sick him!**

***SCREAMS AROUND THE LIVING ROOM AND BANGS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL***

**Sebastian: I didn't think he would do that, *SIGHS* that took out all the fun didn't it?**

**Mocha: *BACKS AWAY FROM THE DEMON* Hehe! On with the show!**

* * *

***Days Later***

"Madam Red! I can't do this! These dresses! these wigs! I can't wear them anymore!" whined Ayase-san, as he yanked off the wig in front of the servants.

"Wha-"

"she's a boy?!"

"I already knew" said the strawberry blonde making the dirty blond and the fuchsia turned to him, "What? I accidentally went into his room without knocking... I thought no one was using it."

"Finni? Your okay with this?" asked The dirty blond.

"Pretty much... plus I kinda knew since the day he arrived here," said Finni smiling at the cook.

"Aw! come on Baldroy... we need him to look noble like, but he looked too much like a girl so we made him dress like one" squealed Madam Red.

"No, you decided Madam! I can't stand wearing these dresses or the corset! I feel like a trapped rat!" whined Ayase-san.

'_oh, I say living the life as a servant was way better than this' _he began to weep a bit before passing out on the floor.

"Ack-! YOUR MAJESTY!" went the three stooges, as the raced over and try helping the lad to breath, '_I feel like haruka from Ouran High Host Club' _thought Ayase-san remembering the girl who dressed up like a boy to attend the school for rich folks.

Only it was the other way around with him... dressing up like a girl is something he didn't count for, in order to live the noble life, '_yet noble life... I'm only in this mess because many are calling me royalty... I'm not from royal-blood! I'm not even a noble!' _

"why is Ayase-san on the floor?" asked Ciel as he enter the drawing room, "sorry sir, but he passed out of lack of oxygen" said the maid.

"Mey-rin! if you knew you should have cut the dress off and took off the corset! He's purple now!" yelled Ciel as he ripped the dress off and yanked the corset until his natural color came back.

"Ayase-san?" he held him in his arms as the lad panted a bit.

"Thank you... I really don't like dresses" said Ayase-san getting up a bit, "I must agree" said Ciel as he narrowed his eyes to his Aunt who whistle in glee.

"Come on let's get you to your room" said Ciel as he lifted the boy up and walked away, "Madam! I need to speak to you in my office... You three I recommend you get to work or Sebastian will have your heads" said Ciel.

"Yes sir!" the saluted and dashes to random doors.

Madam Red hummed to herself as she watches her nephew carry Ayase-san, '_you know what I think-Nah! I don't think he'll do that... can he? well they are cute...' _she smiles to herself as she walked out of the dining room

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTC **

Sebastian was just finished drying the last plate, before turning to hear one of the bells give off, "oh dear, I wonder what the master wants now" he said.

About a week and a half since they arrived at the Estate... the servants have accepted Ayase-san without regrets, but soon after finni found out he was actually boy, but of course finni remained silent (Until now, but he doesn't know that... yet) The servants treated Ayase-san with great respect, he really enjoy seeing the boy smile.

It made something in his chest lift up... with a warm feeling, something he couldn't describe, he didn't like it... but he didn't hate it, the feeling was unnatural to him... but every time the lad smile he always felt... like an... "IDIOT!" cried Baldroy who had disturbed his thoughts.

"I told you! Now Sebastian will really have our heads!" cried Baldroy as he growled down at the weeping finni, "I'm sorry, I didn't him coming! It was like... my life flash before my eyes" whine finni.

'_More like Tanaka, wanting a bite of the pudding I made for tonight's dessert' _thought Sebastian as he saw the little chibi man peek out of the side door, "ho ho ho" he said creepily and sink back until he was gone.

Sebastian sighed, it was his biggest fear... Tanaka plans to eat the pudding before anyone else can, "Oh well I still can make more in a flash anyway" he said as he placed on his coat and walked into the foyer.

His thoughts began to wonder to Ayase-san again... it just doesn't make sense to him, why would one human make him feel so spaced out and different... yet alone a male!

"Sebastian!" called Ciel as he waited impatiently outside his office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my lord... I must admit my mind isn't working properly today" said Sebastian with a cheerful fake grin, which took ciel off guard.

"Well pull yourself together and go get the tea ready, then later I need you to check up on Ayase-san, I finally convince Madam Red that he should only wear the dresses out in Missions... Now then hurry!" he said as he re-entered the office.

Sebastian gave out a sigh and left the hallway.

******CIEL'S P.O.V.******

That surely wasn't the Sebastian I was raised with for three years, he looked utterly different, he wasn't himself... part of me wanted to blame Ayase-san, but at the same time it seems I've changed as well, ever since he arrive into our lives we found ourselves more... I should I put this... lighter.

"Ciel?" I then remember Madam Red who sat there looking at me like I was sick or something, "I'm sorry, what was that again?" I asked.

I then noticed a cheeky grin from her... uh oh, I know that grin away where, "please your not planning something ridiculous are you?"

"NO! I was just think... how cute Ayase-san be in a wedding dress" she said; I didn't really expect that, i began to picture Ayase-san in a wedding dress at first I wanted to yelled at her for thinking such a thing, but at the same time the image of him in the dress was rather nice.

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks, Did I just think that!? Please! Don't tell me I'm turning gay!? Elizabeth is not going to be happy about this.

"Now... where was I? Oh yes! I agree not to make him dress up as a girl under on condition!" she said pointing her finger up.

"Name it" I really going to feel sorry for Ayase-san.

"He must wear at least a dress for one whole week once a month" smiled Madam, I knew that wasn't going to change anything, but knowing her that was her final condition, "Fine! One week, once a month" I growled as I watched Sebastian enter the room.

"Today's tea is a Earl Grey, with strawberry creme' cakes for your snack" he said slicing a piece for me ad Madam.

"have you checked on Ayase-san yet?" I asked Sipping my tea, "no I have not, but I will after this my lord" he said bowing before me and left me with my aunt to gossip... Like I wanted too!

******SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V******

What I expect from my master... to check up on Ayase-san, which I have no idea why, maybe his corset need to be undone or something, surely the boy couldn't really handle the corset, as I knocked on the door I waited for a usual reply, but heard nothing.

I slowly opened it to see him out in the Balcony, I walked out to him, but stop to heard him sing:

_Mother once told me a story, love will find my way;_

_But the devil, proudly sings, but stands in my way;_

_I cherish these moments with you my love, so please do not go;_

_Forever caught in this eternal web, which dislatch my soul;_

_I bitterly weep for you, like a lover would do; _

_But you turn from me, my heavenly fiend, you turned my love to gloom_._

(A/N: I own this song too! you know I'll might make some of my personal song in this fanfic, unless you don't want me too this will be my last :) )

I really haven't encounter him to sing such a gloomy song, surely the boy was always so bright and cheerful, but as I look closer he looks so distance and empty... I known that look, when I first found the master, he carried a displease look in his eyes... hatred, pain, sorrow, humility, and... empty.

As I see those familiar look in his eyes I could help, but feel angry to however had done this to him, "_Innocence! his eyes carry remaining innocence!" _I remember my master say something like that, I began to believe it.

His soul was pure, but yet tainted, I couldn't understand how he kept his sanity for so long, when my master gave in and soul his soul to me, I just couldn't understand, why didn't a demon come and claim this soul? why not?

"Your highness?" I called, he then turned his gloomy eyes to me and I literally saw them brighten up as they lock into mine, "Oh hello Mr. Sebastian" he said smiling, "can I help you?"

"No, I was order to check up on you... did something happen while I was in the kitchen?" I asked feeling ashamed of myself for being so clueless.

"Nothing personal, just the corset feeling a bit tight on me... it's a good thing I only have to wear them for missions... and once a week in month" he said smiling.

I couldn't help, but to smile back, giving out a sigh I smiled, "very well, let me know if you need anything Ayase-san" I turned to the door, but felt something on my tail-coat, I turned to see my prince looking at me with a smile, "don't over do it with your work Mr. Sebastian, like I said, even demons need to rest."

I smiled, he was so naive, but I sort of felt... happy that he care, I was happy he accepted me even though I was a demon, but what I feared was that once he saw my true form... will he trust me?

* * *

**Mocha: Well this was also another filler! I had to find another Arc for me to write about, maybe with Lizzie and her up tight mother Frances might come over, I don't know I didn't read that part of the manga.**

**Sebastian: HOMEWORK! *WHACKS MOCHA ON THE HAND WITH A RULE***

**Mocha: OW! You bastard! *SMACK BY SEBASTIAN AGAIN!* **


	8. Are you courting who?

**Mocha: Mocha here! liking the sounds of this story so far... feelings are emerging, from both ciel and the butler, of course they couldn't see it until later... not sure when**.

**Ciel: figure it out soon!**

**Sebastian: yes, I even want to know when**

**Mocha: Your on my shit list right now sebastian so go take a hike! *Rubbers sore hands***

***WARNING BEGINNING RATE R! SORRY***

* * *

***Later that night***

_"NO! let me go!" he began to cry as the man chained him down by the neck, making him feel helpless like an animal, "quit it girly boy! You there... get me a cloth to shut this little bastard up!" ordered the man._

_the little boy began to struggle more and more as he shoved the cloth into his mouth, taping it shut, "there you go... boss will be delighted to know that we finally found him, his little toy" smiled the man; The little boy wander his eyes around hoping to find something to use to help him escape or at least to hit the man._

_"Hehe! he's pretty cute! No wonder boss likes yeah!" smiled another man only younger than the other, the man lean down and began to toy him, "Say let's have some fun before handing you over to the boss," the boy cried even harder as the man dug into him._

_Feeling blood trickle out, he began to scream like no other can, making them cover their ears, he had enough! with one strong tug he ripped the tape off and kicked the man off him, then grabbed the nearest thing next to him and tossed it to the other._

_Running as fast as his little legs can go he turned to corner to see more men._

_"Get him! Don't let him escape!" ordered one man, all of them began to run after him, he came to a corner where it ended, hiding behind the statue he clenched tighter to the marble making it crack, seeing the men had found him he closed his eyes to see nothing, but complete uttered darkness._

"ACK!***BUMP!***" went Ayase-san as he had fallen off the bed and sighed, "nightmare" he lifted himself off the ground and found his way through the familiar darkness, in the hallway; He couldn't go back to sleep... no it'll be too hard since that was a familiar nightmare.

Although he never saw the little boy's face... not even once, but he felt like he should, "Your highness, you shouldn't be out of bed" said Sebastian who approached him, "Sorry... bad dream" he said turning away from the man.

Sebastian smiled, "do you remember what's it about?" Ayase-san turned to him and with a sorrowful expression, "I've been having these nightmares since... I turned 10, but the thing is I have trouble remembering them."

Sebastian frowned a bit, but soon it soften once their eyes met again, "it'll be okay, your highness" he patted his head, but soon removed it quickly, '_what am I doing? I only allow to touch them when they need my help, or endanger' _"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing's wrong your majesty" he said smiling as he lifted his hand in defeat.

"Um... Sebastian can I get a glass of water" asked Ayase-san looking at him with his sorrowful begging eyes, "Of course my prince, I'll shall bring it to -"

"Can I walk with you... maybe if I walk I'll forget whatever the nightmare was about" said Ayase, Sebastian smiled, held out his arm to the left and watched Ayase-san walk ahead, Sebastian smiled as the boy walked by his side, made him feel relax.

"Say Sebastian?" he turned to see the boy smiling, "I been wonder... if demons can't eat human food... how can you make such good food?"

"Well I must admit... I wasn't very good at it when I first came here your majesty, I had some difficulties with the master, for you should have notice... has a wicked sweet tooth" smiled Sebastian, Ayase-san giggled a bit, "I could understand... I have one too, I mainly eat chocolate's or sometimes red velvet cake, but I hardly ever have a chance to make one."

"You know how to cook?" asked Sebastian, cleaning and gardening was one thing he knew about the boy, but cooking? how on earth did such a young boy not even older than his master be able to cook.

"Yeah! I had to cook for my master whenever he's late home from work, you could say a wife-like... I worry for his health, I worry for his safety, and I worry that he get's himself in to trouble, I kind a had enough guns being pulled out in front of me."

That clearly too Sebastian off guard, "What kind of master allows you to see that!?" Ayase-san flinched as he saw the butlers' eyes glow, but it soon dissolve back to it's original form, "sorry... as you should have know I become over protect at some items or beings, it's not the first time it happen to me, I deeply apologies" he said bowing before him.

"Ah! no! no! no! please don't bow I don't like it when people bow in front of me, it's embarrassing" blushed Ayase-san only to go redder once the butlers' eyes contacted to his, "may I ask why?" he studied the boy's actions and smiled.

"Um... I just don't like it... being higher than the other person... I believe that everyone should be treated equally" he said blushing; Sebastian smirked a bit and said, "your a very interesting boy your highness... it's rare to find people like you on this Earth."

He started walking down the Hallway, with Ayase-san catching up to him, '_so Naive, but so luring... I better keep a close eye on you Ayase-san' _

* * *

***Morning***

Pushing a cart of food down the hallway, Sebastian stopped at his master bedroom, and knock, "Young master, it's time to wake up" he said as he enter the room.

He looked down at the bed expecting to see ciel asleep, but there was something else that made the old demon smirked, walking over to the blinds he opened them wide, making the light hit whatever laid in ciel's bed.

"Young master" he gentle shake the boy up; Ciel fluttered his eyes open to see a light reflect gold to his eyes, he then rubs them and panics "AYASE-SAN!"

Ayase-san shot out of the bed and landed on the floor, freak 'in out about what had happen, "wha- OH! I'M SORRY I MUST HAVE TAKEN A WRONG TURN LAST NIGHT!" he yelped as he ran out of the room, leaving ciel embarrassed and a little steamed, "sir... I didn't know you went both ways."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed tossing a pillow at the demons' face.

***AYASE'S BEDROOM* **

Ayase buried himself into blanket covered pillows, "why did I do that! why did I do that! WHY DID I DO THAT!" he screamed into the pillow feeling his face red as a rose, he didn't remember going into Ciel's room last night, he didn't think it was Ciel's room.

'_Maybe it was because I was so tired' _He thought as he got up and took out the book Undertaker had lend him, "okay, today, what is today's event" he said looking through, until he sat there quietly as ever.

"MADAM RED!" he called out running down the hall in his night clothes, he turned the corner to bump into Mey-rin, "sir! shouldn't you bed getting dress?" she asked turning red.

"Not Now! I have a couple of orders that goes for the whole staff!" he said panicking, Mey-rin noticed fear in his eyes and nodded, "today Ciel's aunt is coming and since Sebastian prepared everything last night I don't want any of you guys to do anything, beside help out with the littlest thing okay?" he asked trying to make it gently as possible.

"Yes sir... I tell this to Finni and Baldroy?" she asked, Ayase nodded and quickly ran to Madam Red's room where she laid in bed, "Madam! Madam!" he said shaking her gently, but roughly.

"Ayase-san? it's too early dear wake me up in a few hours or so" she said pulling the covers.

"But now's not the time Madam! Lady Frances is coming and I need your help!" with that Madam Red shot up in bed and panicked "Frances!? Oh yeah today's... oh dear! I know just what to do" she said winking at Ayase-san, she grabbed hold of his hand and yanked him to the wardrobe.

***Downstairs***

Ciel had just receive the new of his Aunt's arrival, he waited patiently for her to enter the ballroom and said, "Hello Lady Midforth" (A/N: I don't know her last name! DX) "Lord Phantomhive" she greeted with him.

"CCCIIIEEELLLL~! Oh your so cute today! how come you don't visit me" asked the girl with Blond hair curls and a pink dress.

"Elizabeth! That's no way for a lady to act before her betrothed" said Lady Frances.

Elizabeth frowned a bit, but said nothing.

"Oh come now Frances, I see no trouble for her to act so cute" smiled Madam Red as she stood at the top of the stairs, "Angelina? I thought you were in the city" said Frances as she watched her sister-in-law come down the stairs with a smile.

"I need a break, plus I wanted to see my nephew and his new friend" smiled Madam Red.

"New Friend?" she eyed Ciel and Sebastian, she looked over to the side to see a boy younger than Ciel, "are you this friend Ciel had made?" she asked.

The boy appeared before him with blue solemn baby eyes, Gold hair, white peach skin, wore a black coat, a white vest, and black pants.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Ayase Yukiya, please to meet you" he said bowing gracefully.

Frances gave the boy a long stare, and turned to Madam, "In case your wondering why Ciel would make such a friend, this here is a Prince from the Northern side of Japan; They bumped into each other when Ciel was in London."

"A Prince you say... Forgive me your majesty, but I sort of thought you were a girl" said Frances.

"Many people think that... I grown use to it" smiled Ayase-san, Making Frances a bit different... She smiled back, a warming smile that no one ever made her to do.

"I'm glad you sort things out, now please if you follow me I'll lead you to the-***BOOM*** Ayase-san faced palmed '_Damn it Baldroy! I thought Mey-rin told you! _"Oops!" said Sebastian feeling embarrassed.

"A Mistake?" went Frances.

Sebastian nodded and continue their way to another side of the Manor, but unfortunately again another Mistake caused by Mey-rin... Again! Ayase-san felt another face palm against his face, again Sebastian feeling like a fool.

"Sebastian" called Ayase-san.

"Yes, Your highness?" went Sebastian as he looked into the boy's eyes ***BOOM* **sweat dropped behind him.

"I have noticed that the today is rather beautiful... do you happen to have any horses around here?" asked Ayase-san... That's when Sebastian understood Ayase-san message, "Of course, I was just about to show Lady Frances our horses" smiled Sebastian.

"Yay! Horsies!" smiled Lizzie.

***OUTSIDE***

"Here we are the horse stables" smiled Sebastian, as the grouped entered the stables and were mesmerized by all the horses, one particular horse caught Ayase-san attention, "I never seen such a blue and beautiful horse" he said stroking the horse by his neck.

"Yes, this horse is specially made for the Young Master, there is one for you as well" he said taking his hand and led him to a horse with white hair, and was colored of the sunshine gold.

"She's beautiful" he said as the horse pressed her snout to his cheek and rubbed his neck.

"Well are you a sweetheart" he said smiling at the horse; "is she to your liking?" asked Ciel as he approached the two, "yes! Thank you very much lord Phantomhive" smiled Ayase-san, which caused Ciel to smile.

Lizzie saw this and felt a tugging feeling in her chest making her feel, what is... jealous and... another feeling she could say, it was so different.

"Ciel, how about you, me, Angelina, and Ayase-san do a hunt together?" asked Frances.

"A hunt with you Aunt Frances?" asked Ciel as he stared at his Aunt with disbelief.

"Yes, a contest" she said smiling.

"Um... I'm sorry Lady Frances, but I don't like to kill animals" said Ayase-san, "But I'm happy you asked me" Frances smiled at the boy pitilessly, and nodded, "well?"

"Very well," said Ciel.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T**

All four of them rode their horses to a open field where they begun their game, "Lizzie! get down I have to go hunt now" he said, Lizzie pouted, "but Ciel, we hardly ever have time together, I want to spend some time with you"

"My Lady... How will Lord Phantomhive play when your with him, I'm pretty sure you'll spend some time with him, he's not going anywhere" smiled Ayase-san causing the girl to heat up with Jealously and the other feeling she didn't like.

"Okay.." she said as she got down by Sebastian's help.

She stood there on the ground as she watch Ciel go against her mother and aunt, she turned to Ayase-san and stared at him with confusion, "Say Ayase-san... are you really a prince?" she asked.

"Yes... I came here in order to hide from my father's killers, they being hunting me down, but since they can't come to 'Great Britain' I manage to get here on time to bump into Lord Phantomhive, he offered me to stay with him, while the feud at home dissipated" smiled Ayase-san.

"Your Highness, after this first round, which tea would you like?" asked Sebastian smiling at him, Ayase-san smiled a bit, "Cinnamon blend with a hint of honey, I haven't had that for a while" smiled Ayase-san.

Sebastian smiled back as he heard another gun shot.

Lizzie began to stared at Sebastian then at Ayase-san, "is something wrong Lady Lizzie?" asked Ayase-san.

"I'm curious... is Mr. Sebastian courting you?" that surely knocked Ayase-san off his horse and land with a thump, "n-no! Th-That's si-silly!" he laughed nervously.

"No Lady Elizabeth I'm not courting him..." said Sebastian.

"But they way you look at him, it looks like your in love... I think it's cute" she said squealing, "Plus he does look like a girl so you can surely fool the eyes of the public" she smiled.

"You think so... so does Madam Red... between you and me Lady Elizabeth... Madam Red won a game of Chess and is now making Lord Yukiya wear dresses once a month in one week" smiled Sebastian.

Lizzie squealed a bit more, "I want to see that" she stared at Ayase-san imagining him in a pink dress and a wig.

Ayase-san steamed out a bit, "Sebastian! Your no different then Gion-san! He would always say something like that!" Sebastian smiled, "I'm sure he would, he's your uncle I presume."

"Um... no he was a personal friend to my "Father" so I kind of got use to his perverted fantasies" said Ayase-san sinking down to the seat of his horse, "I'm gonna wonder around the Area, I'll see you at the Dining table."

**T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T**

Ayase-san rode up to see Ciel and Lady Frances glaring at the pile of animals on the floor, he dismounted his horse and walked up to the scene, "it's a tie?" he asked.

"Yes, but this is no excuse" went Lady Frances

"For once Aunt Frances, I must agree with you" said Ciel.

"Oh come now, why don't we just sit down and have lunch for a while before starting the game again" smiled Madam Red as she brought Ayase-san to sit down next to her and Ciel.

Lizzie who sat across smiled at him shyly as he smiled cheerfully at these of the group.

"Thank you Sebastian" smiled Ayase-san as he drank his tea lightly, he the took a bite of the fish, before he could noticed a light dark shadow hover over him, '_is it going to rain?' _But then it began to smell like he was in a Zoo of some sort.

With growling behind him he slowly turned to see a large jet black bear.

"Yogi-"

"Bear!" screamed Lizzie, who fainted.

"AYASE-SAN!" Screamed ciel; Ayase squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for a paw to hit him straight forward, he then felt some yank him out of the wait and heard a loud, ***BANG!* **Ayase-san then open his eyes to see the image of Kano-kun on the floor covered in his blood causing him to panic!

"Ayase-san!" called Ciel as he shook the boy from his daze, "huh, wha-?" he turned to see the bear in place of Kano-kun.

Ayase-san huffed a bit, but felt a gentle hand that rubbed lightly on his back, "it's okay Ayase-san... it's not him" whispered Sebastian as he helped Ciel onto his feet and helped Ayase-san to his own.

"15 out of 14, that mean I win" smiled Frances

"Besides the fact Ayase-san couldn't defend himself, I'm very please you came in and helped your companion, You have my approval of being my future son-in-law" said Lady Frances.

Ayase-san noticed Ciel froze about that, he had no clue why he would freeze, '_maybe he's nervous' _he thought as he held tightly to Sebastian's sleeve.

"It's okay you majesty, it was just a memory" he said smiling down at him.

"O-okay" he said smiling back; he was helped onto his horse and rode to the Manor as Lizzie laid in Madam Red's arms, Ciel a bit quiet as usual, Lady Frances talking to Sebastian about how she let him win and all.

He was so scared... the image of his previous master was haunting him, he then knew he was permanently scarred for life.

As they approached the Manor the first thing they we're greeted to was the three Servants who held a cake and said, "Happy Birthday Young Master!"

"They beat me right to it" said Aunt Frances as she turned and gave Ciel a 'Happy Birthday' present, Ayase-san smiled as they began to to have a slight party, but then noticed Sebastian make his way to the kitchen; "Oh dear I guess this cake is now going to have to waste" he said dipping his finger into the frosting and licked it.

"It doesn't have to" said Ayase-san as he stood by the demonic Butler, "I can't understand how you humans can eat something like this" said Sebastian frowning at the cake.

"Well we are who we are... no need to blame us for being human... I don't blame you for being a demon" he said taking hold of his hand and pulled off the glove, revealing the contract symbol to him and Ciel, "I accept it... to give my trust to you, because not only I have no choice, but... Because I want to."

Sebastian stared down at the boy, his heart fluttering against his marble stone chest, surprise by how Ayase-san can easily say something like that... he was deeply moved by this... he was rare, someone you can't find in this world or in the demon world, not even Heaven can create someone like him.

Sebastian stared into the eyes of the boy and for that one moment he realize something... He had fallen in love with a human angel.

* * *

"Aunt Frances... I need to have a word with you" said Ciel signaling her to follow.

"What is it Ciel?" she asked as Angelina came in as well; Ciel felt guilt build up in the pit of his stomach... he had to do it now then later, or Lizzie will suffer from this, it will make it easier for her.

"I wish to break off the engagement with Lizzie" he said staring at her, Frances said nothing, but smiled at him, "Your not going to ask why?" he gave her a questionable look.

"No, I know... It might have something to do with Ayase-san" smiled Frances, Ciel face went red and he could feel steam shot out of him, "It not like that!-"

"I say it is... beside... There was no engagement in the first place" laughed France.

"eh?!" went Ciel.

"Yup, a maid over heard us one day as we discussing future marriages, but she must have heard about Lizzie and you and started gossiping around the Manor until it reached the streets" said Madam Red.

"I'll tell Lizzie and clear everything, but I must warn you... your not the only one courting for Ayase-san hand... as of the Dresses once a month for one week... you'll might want to put when he goes into public" smiled Frances.

The two women got up and laughed their way out, leaving Ciel all red and embarrassed.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Mocha: Sorry for taking so long this damn computer is so wrong! it kept messing up my document edit so i couldn't save much! damn!**


	9. Terrible Vacation

**Mocha: Okay I have Sebastian on a string now! What about ciel? Hmm... I have no clue! Let's see how this goes ;) Oh and by the way! Houndworth Arc! yeah baby! Pluto here I come!**

**Ciel: I'm starting to fear for my life**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ayase-san: Who's Pluto?**

* * *

Ciel sat in his office as starting at the documents in front of him, he was wondering what his aunt said, '_Your not the only one courting for Ayase-san hand' _ Ciel frowned a this, "I'm not courting for his hand" but he felt a tugged in his chest for some reason.

'_But who is this... suitor?' _He thought as he continue to stare at the documents.

"Just staring at them won't get them done any quicker" said Ayase-san.

"I'm aware of tha- Huh!? How did you get in here! I locked the door" He felt his cheeks get hot as he stared at the gold blonde, "I have a key... I use to be a servant, remember?" smiled Ayase-san.

"Yeah, I remember" said Ciel as he fidget with his fingers, '_Why am I so nervous around this guy!' _Ayase-san stared at him curiously, he reached forward and touched his hand against Ciel's pale forehead, startled by this Ciel was paralyzed.

The touched of his hand was gentle, soothing, and soft, "you don't have a fever, thank God, I was getting a little worried that you'll might have some type of fever" smiled Ayase-san, he removed his hand leaving Ciel in a light daze.

Ciel felt his chest tug again, just sitting there staring at the boy who smiled brightly and warmfully, he never care if Ciel was mean, stressed, or even angry... What he saw in him was a mystery.

'_Ayase-san, what do you see in me?' _

******OUTSIDE******

Walking around his garden, he began to think... but his mind kept wonder to the smiling blonde who seems to etch himself into his mind, and no matter how many barriers he placed up, the boy always melt the walls away.

"My lord what are you doing out here?" asked Sebastian as he walked up from behind.

"Sebastian... I heard that Ayase-san has a suitor, do you know about this?" asked Ciel, Sebastian gave him a smile, "I do know sir, and the suitor, well you'll be shocked who it is... even I'm shocked by it"

"who?" asked Ciel feeling anxious about this, who ever it was he wanted to make sure this person stays away from the boy.

Sebastian remained quiet for a while, but soon he smiled and said, "me"

That was a shocker for Ciel, he never expected Sebastian... a Demon to fall in love with a human, let alone a boy.

"Wha-what have you been eating?" he asked, Sebastian chuckled, "nothing young master, as I told you... it shocks me too, I never expected it to happen, but it has" Ciel felt a pit of anger by this... he didn't know why or what cause him to feel this way, he didn't like it.

"Oh dear... has my master also fallen for Ayase-san?" smirked Sebastian.

Ciel growled at him, but said nothing, he was very unsure... he wasn't sure by anything anymore, could it be that he actually...

"Mr. Sebastian, Young Master" called Finni "There's a letter from the Queen!" he hands him the letter and quickly leaves.

Ciel opens the letter and begins to read it, "Mind you breath Sebastian... Start packing we're heading to a village for a resort for travelers and the Queens also want me to do something else there too... Have the servants come along we'll need them."

"Yes, My Lord" smiled Sebastian.

* * *

"Vacation!" sing Finni as they rocked the carriage back and forth.

Ayase-san couldn't help, but to laugh "Finni, don't you'll knock us over!" cried Baldroy as he held fast to the carriage, "I like it! I use to do that when I was a kid" smiled Ayase-san as he held tightly to the book Undertaker had given him.

"What's the book for sir?" asked Mey-rin.

"It's something very important, but it's for my eyes only... sorry, But I do have other books you can read" smiled Ayase-san.

The servants cheered, "we love you books Mr. Yukiya, I do wonder where you get them" smiled Finni, "I make them... I am a writer, and to pass the time I write stories" smiled Ayase-san.

"Oh! Like Twilight?" asked Mey-rin.

Ayase-san burst into laughter, "no, that was my friends book, I have no clue why he put that there, but I do have the other three if you want them Mey-rin?" Mey-rin smiled at him, "Thank you! I do love those books."

Sebastian smiled at all this, Ayase-san was surely opening up more to the others, he never treated anyone lower than him, it's what he loved the boy for.

"My they are very excited my lord, how kind of you to bring them along" smiled Sebastian knowing that he was irritating the boy; Ciel smirked, "I only brought them along because I feared that they might destroy the Manor when we're gone."

Sebastian sighed, '_That's not his only reason'_

Ayase-san looked over to the two, they were acting like Strangers to each other, '_Why are they so distance from each other? They usually are close, I wonder why they will act this way' _"Look!" cried Finni, Ayase-san turned to see a woman and a baby carriage stuck out in the mud.

"Oh no! She need help" he said Picking up his skirt and dashes towards the woman. (A/N:Yes,! Since it's a Mission's he's on Girl mode! ;) )

"Madam, do you need any help?" asked Ayase-san as he takes hold of the carriage, and gently lifts it... That was the third time sebastian was impressed by the boy, He lift the carriage like it was nothing, but still was care about.

"Oh Dear! is the baby okay-" When all four of them looked all they saw was bones from a dog, each other them held tightly to each other.

"There is no baby here, this poor soul was eaten away" said the woman as she walked off, "The white dog is good, a good dog, the Black dog is bad, bad dog" Ayase-san shivered as he watch the woman leave, "This is why we're here... there's a rumor going around about a demon dog eating villagers and making them live in terror, the Queen commanded to buy this place and make it a settling for travelers."

The three stood in silence, but Ayase-san nodded with agreement.

"Let's get back into the carriage, the faster this case is solve the better" he said, all three nodded to him and quickly climbed in as Ayase-san stared off to the distance.

"_My lady? _Is something wrong?" asked Mey-rin.

"No it's nothing... let's go, this place is giving me the creeps" he said as he rubbed his arms a bit, the atmosphere was dangerous and gloomy, he was getting a bit scared, "maybe a song should- no this place is to scary for a good song" he said.

'_maybe something soothing' _He thought as he opened his mouth and sings:

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_  
_I am nothing more then to saviour of that_  
_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love_  
_Then let me never ever wake again_  
_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_  
_It's not real, but it's ours_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn__

(A/N:I don't own the song this is Evanescence song 'before the dawn' so I give her credit)

Ciel sat Quietly as the song moved through him, Ayase-san surely knew how to sing, and always done a great job calming down the others, it seems the servants thought so too, They we're gaping at him, it made him chuckle, it was their first time hearing the boy.

"We're here" said Sebastian as he approached a gate with a sign.

The village was busy like another, dogs roam around with children and owners, Sebastian frowned "A animal that love is owner no matter who or what does to him, he allows chains on his neck and is treated with rewards and punishments."

"If you have something to say then spit it out already" said Ciel.

"It's nothing... it's just I'm more of a cat person sir, so I want to finish this quickly as possible" smiled Sebastian as he turned his way to the road and stopped at the front of a Manor.

"Welcome to the Barrymore Castle... I'm Angela Blanc the Maid here, are you Lord Phantomhive?" she asked kindly, but narrowed her eyes to Sebastian who narrowed back.

"Yes, I am... I came on the Queen's requested, may I see Lord Barrymore" said Ciel.

The Angela nodded as she begins to lead the three to the headmaster's office, once they entered they were greeted with a _***WHIP***_

"What is this?! I told you to bring me the Queens Guard Dog! Not this chihuahua and this little whore!" screamed a man; Sebastian frowned when he called his love a "whore", he knew for sure he wasn't a whore! Especially since he was actually a boy.

"Stop!" cried Ayase-san as he embraced the woman and pulled her away.

"Why you-"

"Lord Barrymore! I advise you not to whip my partner... Here this here is the letter from the Queen, I'm Ciel Phantomhive" said Ciel as he held up the letter with the seal on it, Barrymore calmed down, but still had a bickering look on his face as he narrowed his eyes to Ayase-san, who still had Angela in his arms.

Ayase-san gave no mind of the glares, but he helped Angela up and smile, "you okay?" Angela smiled at him, and nodded her head, before retreating the room.

Ayase stood up beside Sebastian and listen to the conversation to the two Earl's before Lord Barrymore threw the papers in front of their faces.

"No! I will not sell this land to you or to the Queen!" yelled Barrymore, Ciel gave a calm expression, "why not?"

"Because of the curse" said Barrymore, Ayase-san stiffen, '_I forgot to read the book! Damn! I forgot! I could I forget!' _he didn't think reading the book will be any use to this mission, but now that the curse was mention, he has to find a place to read it somewhere._  
_

"Curse?" went Ciel.

"Yes, A demon dog, it will attack anyone who tries to come into the town" said Barrymore, which shook before the mention of the word, Ayase-san can feel his fear, something he always felt When Kano came into the room and... ***SHIVER* **"Lady Jade, You alright?" whispered Sebastian.

"I'm fine" he whispered back as he held tightly to the chair.

"A demon dog... hmpf! I will stay then to see this first hand" smiled Ciel.

******Ayase-san******

***SLAM!* **went the book, Ayase-san felt a bit disgusted at this, knowing these events had happen, but he was happy there was a happy ending... Not for Henry Barrymore, but for everyone else.

he stares at the clock, and smiles, "I wonder what the others are doing right now" he said smiling at himself, he begins to head down to the kitchen where Angela and the others sat.

"lady Jade, what are you doing down here?" asked Finni, sunshine and bright as himself, '_Too bad he's gonna get hurt' _"I came here to see how you guys we're doing... remember I never put anyone below me" he smiled.

"That's Lady Jade for ya!" laughed Baldroy.

Ayase-san turned to Angela and smiled, "how you feeling, dear?"

"Feeling fine thank you... but you shouldn't have done that, I mean, jumping in for me, I'm just a-"

"Now hold it there! Like I said, "I never put anyone below me" after all, you a nice woman Angela, you shouldn't be treated like that at all" Angela gave him a shocked looked, but smiled, "thank you."

***RINGS* **"Oh dear, master is calling, please excuse me" said Angela as she bows and leaves the room, "You three are good people, do your best to show her kindness" smiled Ayase-san.

"Yes... Ma'am!" went the servants as they smiled gleefully.

Ayase-san walked away and heads for his room, he passes Lord Barrymore's office, but doesn't stop, the sickness in his stomach was lurching and he couldn't bear the fact of the sick and twisted man touching Angela in anyway.

Reading it was enough for him, he couldn't pass it! But he knew he had to learn the rest of the events or who knows what might happen if he didn't prepare himself.

"_Lady Jade?"_ Went Sebastian as he stood behind the poor lad, "Hai!" went Ayase-san as he turned to see the charming devilish butler smiling at him.

"I was wondering why you were standing in the middle of the hallway... is something bothering you My lady?" asked Sebastian as he pushed his strands of hair aside, "Oh! um... it's nothing, I'm fine thank you for your concerns" he said blushing lightly.

Sebastian smiled warmly at the lad, his heart fluttering like a butterfly's wing again.

'_Your too beautiful my prince, too kind, and loving...' _"Sebastian! Jade!" called Ciel as he signal the two to come over to his room.

The two walked over to see Ciel sitting on the chair near a drawing table.

"Sebastian, what do you think about this... "CURSE?" is it real?" asked Ciel, Sebastian smirked at him, "I can't say for sure my Lord, but it doesn't mean that it isn't real, after all Dog demons are actually-"

"Hellhounds" went Ayase-san receive stares from the two, "I read about it... Hellhounds are like messengers to anywhere in the spirit realm.. or is it hell, I can't say for sure I'm already forgetting."

"makes sense" said Ciel as he stares out to the window.

***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* **"Come in" went Ciel.

Ayase-san turned to the door and saw Angela come right in, "Lord Phantomhive... I ask you to leave the village the demon dog will come soon...***SCREAMS* **THE DEMON DOG!"

All three of them turned to see the head of a dog right outside, soon they ran down the hall to the door, then outside in the dark where a trail of green glowing substance laid on the floor which lead to the village.

"Come on!" went Ayase-san as he ran towards the bickering crowd, "what's happening?" asked Baldroy holding a pillow.

"A villager has been attack by the demon dog... he usual punishes them for doing bad deeds against my master" said Angela shaking up a bit"

"he had a sixth dog!" went on villager.

"He had broken the five dog rule, and was punish for it" went another villager.

Henry reveal himself and started talking nonsense about his rules, which Ayase-san thought was all trash, but as they got a better view of the poor boy, he felt his stomach lurch once more, Angela who was beside him fainted, he caught her just in time before she could fall on the ground.

"Sebastian... Take her inside... I'll go too I can stand staying out here with these people" said Ayase-san shaking in fear, "of course" said Sebastian understanding this.

'_Ayase-san heart is too sensitive for this kind of death... poor boy' _ went Sebastian as he carried the fainted Maid in his arms.

Ciel just turned to follow the two, "I don't think this was caused by a demon dog" said Ciel, earning stares from his two comrades "I say it caused by someone with a sense of Madness"

"Mad Hatter" whispered Ayase-san as he pictured the man with crazy eyes, with broken tea pots and the bodies of the Hare and the Dormouse covered in blood, the creepy grinning cat smiling with his eyes plucked out of his sockets, all this done by the Mad Hatter.

Ayase-san frowned, '_I do have one messed up imagination!' _

* * *

******NEXT DAY******

***SIGHS* **"Some vacation this is" said Mey-rin.

"I understand the problem" said Sebastian as he entered the room with swim suites, "I suggest you go get ready then... The master wishes for you to have a vacation out in the river today"

"Really!?" went the three servants.

Sebastian just continue to smile and hands them the swim suites, to be honest he and the master thought it would be a good idea if they came along with Ayase-san to forget the event that happened last night, it would make the lad feel a whole lot better than now.

"I better go see what kind go swim suite to make the lad wear" he said as he heads to the hallway.

***OUT IN THE LAKE***

"YEAH!" went Baldroy as he ran through the water, with finni running after him, but stops to make a huge leap into the air, "CANNONBALL!" ***SPLASH* **"Oie! Finni! don't drain the lake!" went Baldroy as he shakes the water out of his hair.

"Sorry... Lady Jade! Mey-rin are you two coming out?" asked Finni.

Mey-rin poked her head out of the pink tent, "I can't this is too embarrassing!"

"I feel the same way" said Ayase-san, as he slowly got out, both all the male servants stop to stare; Ayase-san wig was tied in a ponytail (pin to his natural hair of course) wore a single baby blue swim suite girl shorts with a skirt over the shorts, and was blushing terribly bad.

"Aw~ Lady Jade, you look pretty!" smiled Finni.

Ayase-san frowned, he turned to Mey-rin and said, "Mey-rin come on out" he took her hand gently and gave her a tight tug, soon she came out wearing the similar style only it was pink, "Wow! Mey-rin you look great" said Baldroy as he walked over to the two.

"Really?" she asked, Finni smiled, "yup! But why won't you take off your glasses?"

"WHA-" she held on to her glasses, "come on! you'll look great without them" smiled Baldroy, as he reaches over and tries to take them from her.

"No!" she said running into the water, splashing at them, Ayase-san laughed a little as he joy in the fun, wetting finni, "Water fight!" he said soon gave Finni a light tile-wave, Finni splashes back soon the two were running around the two other servants.

Ayase-san turned to the two males "are you guys coming in?" he asked.

Sebastian turned to his master and smiled, "why won't you, master?...Ah that's right, you- -"

Ciel stopped his butler in mid-sentence, "just to be able to swim in this season isn't much of selling point for a health resort" Ayase-san tilt his head to the side and walked over to the two, "you still intend of bring a resort here?" he asked, Ciel turned over to the boy, then blushed, "Hai!" he then turned back to the book he was reading.

"Oh, it seems Bocchan is picking up some Japanese words from you Ayase-san" smiled Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" blushed Ciel as he turned angrily to his butler, Ayase-san just giggled, "I think it's a good thing, where come from your suppose to learn English and other languages... so the more you learn the better you might trade with other countries"

"Really?" went Ciel.

Ayase-san smiled then gave Ciel a gentle nod; "Angela!" called Finni as he waved to the lavender maid, she waved back to him, "Angela? I didn't see you there" smiled Ayase-san, "Oh yes, I been here for a while glad to see you smiling again" she said, Ayase-san sat down next to her and smiled.

"Your okay? You did fainted after that terrible scene at the village" said Ayase-san.

Angela smiled at him sadly, "Yes, I'm fine... thank you, but you don't have to worry about me" Ayase-san gave her a gentle sigh, "You know I don't treat any one below me Angela, I can be friend with anyone, no matter where their from or who they are."

"Your so sweet Lady Jade... I wish people were like you" she said smiling at him.

"Hey! Where did Mr. Sebastian go?" asked Finni as he approached the two, "I think the master order him to do something, no sure what, but don't worry he'll come back" smiled Ayase-san.

As the other came over they soon unpack the the lunches from the picnic basket, "Have some Angela" smiled Finni.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to share?" asked Angela, Mey-rin smiled, "Of course! And Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!"

"He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught!" went a villager.

All six of the servants (Minus Ayase-san) turned to the street where the running villager carried torches and pitch forks, "It's Jame's dog! The punishment's about to begin!"

"Oh no" went Ayase-san.

* * *

**Mocha: So sorry My computer was acting up and the damn charger got missing so we got a free one from the computer store and also sorry for making this a huge thing, but don't worry things will get shorter.**


	10. Arise of the dog hound

**Mocha: Hello! I nothing to say so here's Ayase-san.**

**Ayase: Mocha doesn't own any Kuroshitsuji or Okane Na Gai characters**

* * *

The dead Bells ring over the gloomy church with the Villagers surrounding the dog who was chained to the wall, "He has something in his mouth" said one villager

"Make him spit it out" said another.

One Villager walked over and try pulling out the thing inside the "Let go! You bad dog!" he whacks the dog several times, "let go! Let go!"

Henry just watches this and said, "What a stubborn dog. Definitely a bad dog. Begin!"

The people cheered and release their dog and soon the dogs began to attack the poor creature, biting and snarling at him.

In the background the group stood to watch the terrible scene; Ayase-san felt a shivering Finni as he began to stare at the poor dog.

Ayase-san himself had enough, "STOP IT!" he cried he rushes forward and Finni followed picking up the large stake and strikes the dogs away.

Ayase-san lifts the poor animal into his lap and strokes the creature gently, in the distance he could hear a older woman screaming, but ignores it.

"Finni! Lady Jade!" went the servants Ciel ran with them as the circle Ayase-san and Finni, who try comforting the dog, soon the villagers began to surround them.

"They got in the way!" went one villager.

"They interrupt the holy punishment!" said another.

"They are more bad dogs!" growled another.

Then the villagers took them one by one and chained Ciel to the wall, having the four servants tied to the stake, and the Ayase-san tied to the Wall next to the injured dog, the dog whines in pain and licks the skin shown by his legs.

"It's okay things will turn out okay just stay with me a little longer, little one" said Ayase-san as he turned to the angry crowd and glared at Henry, '_Your mad curd! I hope you get what's coming to you!' _

"You look pathetic! All of you!" said Henry.

"Master please! I beg of you to forgive these people! Please!" went Angela.

Henry frowns a bit and turns to see Ciel, "Very well, since this little puppy is the Queen's messenger, depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go... Pull out this village and advise her majesty never to touch it again!"

Ciel just smirks and says, "You'd go that far to protect your tiny Kingdom? You're a very dictionary definition of 'obsession' "

Henry frowns at him and begins to snarl at the Earl, "then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me!... SICK HIM!"

with the dog release Ayase-san shield his eyes waiting for the pain to begin, but soon whines and whimpers begins to echo through the air, opening one eye he sees his friendly butler strike the dogs away from him and Ciel.

"Your late" said Ciel.

"My apologies my lord" said Sebastian as he pulls his gloves down a bit, Ciel did a 'tching' sound and turned away.

"You dare to interfere, Gram? What are you waiting for!? Kill that one too!" shouted Henry.

Sebastian turned to see Ayase-san sitting on the floor next to an injured dog... his eyes begging to save him, Sebastian frowned at this, but turned when he heard the growls of the dogs, "Oh what noisy, coarse voices... This is why I hate dogs" he said, he narrowed his eyes at them, making his eyes glow, causing the dogs to whimper in fear.

"Wh-what happen?..." went Henry as he stood there shaken and amazed by what had happened.

"The Farce ends here Henry!" went Ayase-san as he slipped the chains shackles off his wrist and stood up, leaving the villagers flabbergasted.

Sebastian tore the chains off of Ciel and soon the boy walked next to the boy, "People of the village, listen to me... there is no demon dog! There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!"

"Wh-what do you base on!?" went Henry.

"This!" went Sebastian as he pulled out a skull out of the dog, "it was found in your basement in the Manor, I've already confirmed that the teeth marks matched on James..." the Villages were taken on surprised and began to whispered between the groups, "Behold!" went Sebastian.

He pointed out to the sky where the head of the shadow Ayase-san had saw last night, "The demon dog's true form... His shadow is nothing more, but a projection, It's just a transparent trick, the glowing is phosphor , he merely sprinkled it on a normal dog" he took out a green glowing vile to show the villagers.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by one single person" said Ciel.

Ayase-san nodded, "and that person is you... Henry Barrymore!" he narrowed his eyes to the man, feeling the disgusting feeling of anger rush through his mind, but he didn't care... at least not now.

"Nonsense! Where's the proof!" he yelled, Ayase-san can see the man getting nervous, he turned to the dog that was beside him and kneel to him, "it's okay... you can give it to me" he said as the dog stared into his eyes, then opens his mouth and whines.

Taking the remains of the item from the dog he strokes it once more then turns to Henry, "This... is very fine cloth, _this _was the reason why he hang on to it, until the last of his breath" said Ayase-san as he shows the cloth to Henry.

"Th-That's!-"

"Yes, this is a scrap from your trousers... from when he bit your leg trying to protect James" said Sebastian.

Henry began to shiver even more now, he turned to run away, but soon was surround by angry villagers; "Give it up! Your Finished!" went Ciel.

The villagers began to carry the man away far from the ditch where the grouped Stayed.

Untying the servants Ayase-san watched as Finni too hold of the dog, "you're an amazing dog, to think you tried to protect your master to the end..." he stops when he realizes when the creature wasn't breathing, "you work too hard, you worked so hard..." the tears began to fall.

Ayase-san then approaches the boy and pats his back, feeling his own tears fall down.

Sebastian still a bit steam said, "This is why I hate dogs."

* * *

*****NIGHT*** **

With the Rain pouring down the group couldn't leave... at least not tonight.

"Case closed then eh?" went Ciel as he stared out to the Village below, "Let's leave when the rain lets up"

"yes, My lord" said Sebastian.

Ayase-san sat down on a near by chair, he was staying in Ciel's room with a nice comfortable bed made for him, he didn't want to be alone now, not after today... or what's going to happen next, he still remember the cries of Henry as he stood at the bottom of the Manor in a cell.

'_please! please! let me out! let me out! It's coming... It's coming! The demon dog is coming to kill me!' he cried, 'I'm begging you! Let me out! Please!... Please let me out!' _

he hated that he knew this... damn the Book! Damn him coming to such a dark place... But if it weren't for Ciel or Sebastian... he'll surely have been dead by now... he could never survive the terrible acts of London in it's darkest hours.

"Ayase-san... You should get to bed, you'll need to get up tomorrow bright an early so that we can leave" said Ciel, he was studying Ayase-san actions and something was bothering the boy.

"What's wrong my prince?" asked Sebastian.

"Well... it's just a feeling... But I have a strange feeling that this case... is actually far from over" said Ayase-san rubbing his arms, he looks out to the ground outside, "it's like someone's out there... watching... but at the same time... it's harmless."

Ciel stares at him as he too began to stare outside, '_whatever you read Ayase-san, I'm sure it's what you know... You can't tell us, but if you did... what would happen?' _

***SCREAMS* **"Mey-rin!" went Ayase-san as he raced out the door to the kitchen then down the stairs of the cellar, "what's going on?" he asked to see the shaking servants stare at the cell where Henry was in, but saw nothing, but blood trails and an open wall where the trail leads to the ditch not far from the Manor.

Henry Barrymore, was now dead.

* * *

"It's a shame... young master, after you already declared the case closed, eh?" smirked Sebastian.

"Shut up!" went Ciel as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, Sebastian smiled a bit then turned to a serious look, "where's Angela?" asked Sebastian.

"I encouraged her to go to bed... I didn't want her to see if the body of Henry was to be found, she did looked tired after all" said Ayase-san.

"it's too painful to watch" said Baldroy, Finni gave a worried look, Ayase-san then places hand on his shoulder then turned to Ciel, "what would have happened?" he went.

Ciel remained silent for a while, before looking up to look at Ayase-san (A/N: By the way in case your wondering... Ayase-san is still wearing a dress, in case Angela goes to look for him)

"This village has be isolated from society out of fear of the Demon dog's curse... I thought we have established that the hound was a fake by Lord Henry so that he could rule here, but now Henry has gone..." he went Silent for a bit leaving the servant so stir around with their own thoughts.

Ayase-san on the other hand spoke out, "I think it was half the reason... the part of ruling was true, but he wasn't fully there in his head, so maybe whatever fear has caused him to do the acts he has cause, could lead up to something... unnatural"

"That's your theory, your majesty... but I think we can say for sure that no human did this... at least, nothing we might know" said Sebastian, looking down to Ciel then back to Ayase-san.

"What do you mean?" asked Baldroy.

Sebastian remained quiet, he had nothing more to say... Ayase-san obviously knew this creature or whatever it might be, but to say anything further more would only shake the servants to the core.

*****CIEL'S ROOM*****

Sebastian buttons up Ciel's shirt, then looks up to see him frowning, "what's the matter, Bocchan?"

"The way you said that phrase earlier: "No human did this" That red headed reaper has better not show up again" he said shivering a bit of the memory of Grell, Ayase-san shivered too, "he's a perv who need to listen to his biology teacher" smirked Ayase-san as he got into the hand-made bed.

"I'm quite impressed at your sharpness of your learning curve..." he rises to his feet, "there's no need to worry, it was Lord Henry the Demon was after, I imagine it isn't anyone else who has fallen victim to it"

Ciel glares at his butler, "but that doesn't mean I should get up and leave Sebastian, the Queen has ordered me to stop this, and I will"

"Is that your beautifully loyalty to your Queen?" asked Sebastian.

"No, it's not just that, you're normally a dull man" Ciel looked up to his butler and smirks, "but when it comes to dogs you become rather fascinating."

Sebastian closes the door to the wardrobe and smiles, "you have learned."

Ayase-san nods, "I must say... This is one crazy mission" Ciel nodded to him, "to you maybe, but this is normal to us"

"What you call normal, is something people should write in a story book, to scary misbehaving children into doing the right things... pity if I should say, so many things are going on, that I'm trying to catch up... I surely not use to this" said Ayase.

"What are you use to?" asked Sebastian.

"Nothing special... Just believe that there's good and evil; people who make mistakes; Jobs and families; everything I knew since I could remember... if only my parents haven't died I wouldn't be here or when my previous master bought me, I could have never be so scared... A lot has happen and I can't take too much... feels like I'm going to break" he buries himself into the blankets and sighs.

"But I can't hold on to the past" he said, Ciel stares down at him, "I have to keep on going, until I'm at the right place at the right time... then maybe I can be free from these horrible nightmares... maybe" he closes his eyes and begins to fall into a light, but gentle sleep.

Ciel stares down at the boy before turning away, '_he knows alot of things I couldn't think of... I sold my soul to the devil before me, while he kept on bottling the pains and fears, but still kept on going' _he climbs into bed and looks up to Sebastian, "your dismissed"

Sebastian just bows then leaves to two in the dark; He been noticing how smart Ayase-san was getting and how clever he's become, but he was worrying about what he just said, '_If I were to tell you I love you... what will you do?' _

* * *

"Mornin' everyone!" said Baldroy as he scratched his head from the back, Ayase-san was down there (in a maid's outfit of course) "Morning Baldroy... Mey-rin... Fin-Finni! What's wrong you looked terrible" said Ayase-san as he places a plate for Tanaka and walks over to the blonde, "it's nothing Lady Jade... Just a bit tired" said Finni.

Ayase-san frowned he then remembers reading the book earlier that morning and was quite shocked from the beginning, but was still happy about the ending, he then brought Finni into a light hug, "it's okay... Things will get better I promise" he said before releasing him.

Finni was actually taken by surprised, but gave him a sad smile no doubt.

"Good Morning" went Angela.

"Morning Angela, I made breakfast... go ahead and have a seat" smiled Ayase-san, "Oh thank you, but I can't except" she said smiling.

"Oh come now... Henry is no longer in charge of the Village and isn't here so basically I say you can join us for breakfast... finni you okay you look kind of pale" said Ayase-san placing a hand on his forehead.

"She's right, you do look kind of pale... is something wrong?" asked Angela.

"Um...I'm... Uh.. Sick! yes that's right I have a slight fever please stay away I don't want you to catch it" said Finni as he back away from Angela "I'm sorry" went Finni as he runs out the door.

"Oh dear... please wait here I'll go get him," said Ayase-san as he picked up his skirt and ran after the boy.

"He's rather fast for a sick boy" said Baldroy.

*****OUT IN A PILE OF HEAPING TREES*****

Finni sat on the trunk staring into the ground, "Angela..."

"Finni!" called Ayase-san.

He turned to see the boy coming from the distance.

"Finni ***GASP* **There's no need to run off like that you have everyone worrying about you" said Ayase-san.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but..."

"I know what happened" went Ayase-san sitting next to the boy, "huh? how could you know- I mean- I-Man! Okay what do you know your majesty?" he looked at him for a while waiting for a reply.

"I know about the man with Angela last night... I know him, but there must have been a misunderstanding" he said with a small smile.

"Misunderstanding! he was on top of her!" went Finni as he paced around the heap and gave a tree a mighty kick, the poor boy felt his own heart was tearing out, he never felt such a horrible pain since the day he was brought into the lab for testing.

"Finni" went Ayase-san as he took hold of the boy and brought him into a hug again, this time longer than the last one, "I understand that you fell in love... but your young... love for you is too early, if you intend to fall so easily you'll only get hurt... and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

He pulled away to look into his eyes, "Finni there's alot of things that may happen, but loving someone is too early to people our age... you still have alot more people to meet, places you might want to go... just wait, maybe one day you'll find that special someone just not now."

Finni wiped away his falling tears and smiled, "o-okay... I-I can wait" he said.

"Ayase-san! Finni!" called Baldroy as he approached the two, "Angela went out to pick herbs for Finni, but I forgot that there's a demon hound out there, she'll might get hurt, we're going to go find her, you coming?"

"I'll go" said Finni.

Ayase-san just nodded, "I can't leave... Lord Phantomhive told me to stay by the Manor, unless I'm there with him or Sebastian, sorry... but please do be careful"

Baldroy and Finni nodded and soon walked away from the lad leaving the boy to drown in his thoughts, '_they're going to get killed if I don't confidence Ciel or Sebastian to stop the hound!' _He lifted his skirt and hurried out to the Manor.

*****TO THE STOOGES*****

"Angela!" called the three, walking through the smoky fog.

"Angela, where are you" called Finni, after the discussion he had with Ayase-san, he felt a better, but worry and confusion filled the lad with a foggy mind, just as foggy as the mist was... unable to see.

'_I hope she's alright, I didn't really mean to run off like that' _He thought as he scanned the area with his eyes.

"***SCREAMS***" went Mey-rin.

"What is it?!" asked Baldroy as he ran over to the cherry head maid; she pointed something out in field that look like... "LIMBS!?"

"What is this place! why would there be a field of limbs!" shouted Baldroy, Finni scanned out the field until something shiny caught his eye, "hey... isn't that ring... Lord Henry's?" asked Finni.

***HOWL* **The three began to shiver in fear then soon hid behind a large rock, with the servants peeking out they manage to see a tall pale figure not far from them, "who... who is that?" asked Mey-rin.

The man (That's who he is) walked over to where Henry's limb stood, giving it a sniff then placed it to the other side, "a trophy?" went the servants.

"So it wasn't a demon dog who killed Barrymore... so it was a human" said Baldroy.

Mey-rin began to hold onto her nose as blood spray out, "he's not wearing any clothes" she said blushing then turned away from the (Sexy) scene; "Did this man have a grudge against Lord Henry?" asked Baldroy.

"Oh, maybe Angela asked him to do it" said Mey-rin wiping away the remains of the blood from her face, "Huh? Why would Angela do that?" went Baldroy as he looked down to her for a answer.

"He's right! Angela would have never asked someone like him for help... I mean he isn't wearing any clothes... I'm confuse how she met this guy" said Finni feeling his blood boil with hatred towards the man then ever.

The man turned to look over where the echos were coming from giving a light sniff again he licked his lips; Finni looked dead into the eyes of the man before feeling the ground shake.

"Oie! Why are the villagers dressed like that!?" asked Baldroy as the people from the Village stopped before them.

"We're going to the waterfall to ease the demon dog's wrath" said one man, an old woman who was being lifted in a man's arms said, "we heard the demon hound voice echo through the air last night!"

"Yeah, he howled on for the whole night" said another.

"Howled?" went Mey-rin.

Finni stopped staring at the villagers and scan through the area again, but the man was gone from view running from the group not caring where he went, he was determine to find the man again.

He stopped to walk on in an old building crumbled away from years of weather and lack of caring ***HOWL!* **"Th-This voice..." gasped Finni as he stared out into the thick mist once more to see a dark large figure, with a glow coming out of his mouth.

"He-Hey is that..." the creature snarled at them and lifted his head to show the full body of that lies before them "the Demon dog!" screamed the servants.

With the Creature eyes glowing and it's fur sticking up to his end, he charges forward, reaching over with his long black talons, in between them stick white cloth which dance in the air.

"is that's... Angela's?" went Finni, feeling the anger boil up once more he charges to the large beast "Finni!" called his friends, but he drowned out the sounds, and took hold of the leg of the creature, "Angela! She may not like me as I do her, but... SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" screamed Finni.

The Dog lifted his arm and waved Finni around trying to make him fall off, Baldroy turned to Tanaka who has been carrying a gun for a while then reaches forward and aims to the chest of the beast, ***POP!* **it went, "You bring a toy gun out here!?"

The Creature finally shook Finni off who landed not far from him; Finni turned to look at the snarling beast and fear swept over him, images flashes through his life as the paw of the creature hovered down ready to swash the lad, '_I don't want to die here! not now!' _The imaged of Ayase-san came through his mind feeling a slight comfort and warmth he always felt when he was around him.

_"maybe one day you'll find that special someone." _He had told him; Finni regret for not finding that one person, but he was happy that Ayase-san was there whenever he felt down or need advice or when he felt frighten, he was always there, no matter if he was a servant or just a simple boy Ayase-san was there... "Oh God!" he said before the paw can smash the boy, he true... now had no regrets.

"FINNI!" Cried Ayase-san before seeing nothing, but dust... it all stood quiet as the dust clear.

"Dear me, your quite good at "Hand Shakes" smiled Sebastian, "Mr. Sebastian!" went Finni.

"Go" he simply said to the boy who got up and ran beside the group, then turned to the beast again, "though your quite heavy" he tosses the creature to the side, making him crash into a pillar which had been weary over time.

"Come! this is no time to be romping around together!" said Ciel.

"YOUNG MASTER!" went the three as they watch him approached them.

"Of course not, I shall take care of everything at once" said Sebastian as he stared into the red eyes of the demon dog; The creature narrows at him before smelling something quite delicious in the air.

Sebastian's slight frown turned into a smile, "smells irresistible, doesn't it? This is what you want, am I right?" he pulls out a can of treats, "it's what dogs beeline, Inukko, the treat everyday dog wants"

"Inukko?" went the three as Ayase-san soon watching the dog begin to drool then paces froward.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Mey-rin.

"The best way to tame the dog is to bend it's will and force obedience... in other words, rewards and punishments!" he said said leaping through the air, "first reward" he jumps to the dogs snout and nibbles on it.

Ayase-san begins to snicker a bit trying to look away from the dog and the butler, "and then..." he jumps off into the air "punishment!" he kicks the dog on the face making him whine a bit.

He then pulls out the treats, "Reward" again the dog starts acting like a little puppy.

"Punishment!"

"Reward"

"Punishment!"

"Reward"

"Punishment!" with his grabbed of the tail he spun the dog in circles then release the dog into a pile of gravel, Ciel was in the back ground snickering, "this is even more of a show than I imagine."

"And finally... A hug" smiled the butler as he hugged the monstrously large animal and lifted him in the air, then crash down into the grovel.

A larger hole was gaped into the Earth, leaving the servants speechless.

"Mr. Sebastian... I think you should get out now" said Ayase-san.

Coming into their senses, they looked down into the crater, to see any signs of the butler; stepping forward Ciel places his fist on his hips and glared down into the hole, "What are you dawdling for? Get back up here this instant!"

There was nothing, but uttered silence before hearing..."Yes, My lord"

***BOOM!* **soon the ground sprouted out a mountain of water hot and steamy at the top was Sebastian carrying something that Ayase-san couldn't make out "What a resort need is tourist attraction to be it's centerpiece" said Sebastian "A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water, and sooth fatigue everyday life, and this is what we have here... a Hot spring."

Three servants stared up wide eyed, Tanaka stayed the same, Ciel was dull '_hmpf! show off', _Ayase-san just had a gentle smile on his face feeling relieved that his friend is okay.

Leaping into the ground he land before the group with a man in his arms, he smiled and said, "A Phantomhive Butler who can't strike on a hot spring or two isn't worth his salt" once he had said that the man that was in his arms lean forward and licked his face.

"Agh! Such a dramatic scene!" went Mey-rin as she held onto her nose.

Ayase-san offered her a tissue and walked over to them, "so this is what he looks like... I was hoping for a demon hound to wear some kind of clothing... but him in your arms... doesn't look good" said Ayase-san.

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitched a bit, '_I hope he's not thinking what I think he's think' _"PLUTO!" called Angela.

"Pluto?" went the group as they watch the man run over to her and began to lick her face, "good boy, good boy" she said petting his head.

*****EVENING*****

"I found him last month" she said petting Pluto on her lap, "I loved dogs and he was so adorable I just had to feed him"

"Adorable?" went Finni and Mey-rin.

Angela continued on, "He has a bad habit of turning into his human form when he gets excited, but..."

"Don't just brush that off as a "Habit"! " yelled Baldroy.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" asked Sebastian as he narrowed a bit to the maid, "yes, Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon dog... but in truth he feared the hound than anyone else, When I thought of what might happen if the Lord found out...I see, I was too indulgent, I would have never thought that the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore..."

Pluto stirs in his sleep as if he was dreaming about treats and hugs from earlier.

"Please my Lord, would you kindly take him to your estate?" she asked, making the butler flinched by her words, "K-Keep him at the estate!?" went Baldroy.

"I think it's a great idea" said Ayase-san earning stares from the rest, "If Mr. Sebastian can train him then no doubt that he'll be on his best behavior... also that means more protection on the Manor, so you three don't need to take shifts, as long as Pluto is there to guard."

"Lady Jade has a point" said Ciel, "More protect to the Manor is something we might need... Alright, I'll take him."

Angela smiled, "thank you"

***RUMBLE!* **"The demon dog curse is lifted" said the villagers as the kneel before them and began to cry.

"What is this all about?" asked Ciel.

Ayase-san giggled, "you should know, every curse must have a sign that it's been lifted... another legend in a legend" Angela turned to the smiling boy and said, "yes Lady Jade is right, there's another legend in this village my Lord... That when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are lifted the land will weep in blessed tears of forgiveness."

"These tears are blessed" cried an old woman as the villagers began to weep for joy.

"But this hot spring was here all long, though" said Sebastian.

"It doesn't matter, we accomplished our goal" said Ciel.

"Well then... we all need not to worry... the case is officially closed" smiled Ayase-san, with that look everyone knew right then and there Ayase-san was right.

* * *

*****NEXT MORNING*****

"Here you are" smiled Angela as she slips on Pluto's new collar.

"PLUTO IF YOUR GOING INTO-TOWN THEN PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES YOU FUCK'IN MUTT!" went Baldroy earning a glare from the hellhound.

Ayase-san giggled again, "Don't mind him, he's just embarrassed... Don't worry Angela, I'm sure he'll never forget you, your the one who took him in" Angela smiled, "I thank you fro everything Lady Jade, you've been so kind to me even though I didn't deserve it, I thank you."

"I'm happy to hear that Angela, after all everyone need a friend" he said smiling.

Pluto barked happily making the two laugh, "he'll be great company, to have around... I'm happy we get to take him, after all it's the least we could do... Maybe one day you'll visit us" said Ayase-san.

"I sadly must say no" said Sebastian as he approached the two.

"What why not Mr. Sebastian?" asked Ayase-san, "she is a friend"

"It's not that... not many can tame a demon hound, her appearance will only make him more excited than the usual, My Lady after all she is the one who took care of him" said Sebastian smirking at her.

Angela narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's go Sebastian! Jade!" called Ciel.

Sebastian just closes his eyes and walks into the carriage, "Don't mind him... I'll try to confidence Lord Phantomhive to allow you over, I'll write to you Angela, Bye!" he said waving to the Maid.

As the Servants waved goodbye Angela just waved back and smiled, "good bye... We'll be seeing each other soon... Ayase-san"

*********On the road*****

"Thank you Ayase-san" smiled Finni.

"What? What for?" asked Ayase-san turning to the blond, "for everything, I'm very happy we have you around your highness, without you, I would have never felt better any time soon" smiled Finni.

Ayase-san gasped, but then smiled, "I'm happy your feeling better as well"

Finni smiled bright... Since yesterday of the incident he was reviewing what he had just thought about Ayase-san and surely enough he found out why, he felt so right around him... it was odd, but it was true... He had found his special person.

* * *

**Mocha: Okay I had no clue what the fuck I just wrote, but after re-reading it I thought it made more sense... I think, Finni on the other hand was a complete accident, but it was a cute idea.**

**Sebastian: So your having not just me and My master, but others too?**

**Mocha: Yup!**

**Ciel: Something's wrong with you**

**Mocha: Thank u**

**Ayase: *SOUL LEAVES BODY***


	11. A promise

**Mocha: Filler! This is a special chapter I think... One step ahead who shall it be?**

**Sebastian: Contest?**

**Mocha: Some what**

**Ciel: Okay weird**

**Ayase-san: Why am I getting suitors now?**

**Mocha: Well you look so beautiful, girly, and fragile guys just fawn over you, not only that your so sweet and gentle! you just happen to win hearts ^.^ **

**Ayase-san:...**

* * *

Ayase-san stood on the balcony staring out at the greenery, he was happy to be back home, But he knows this will only last a little, "Ayase-san" called Ciel who came by him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just staring out at the view... where I'm from no one had this kind of beauty... There was so many buildings and homes that we don't have that much greenery, so this is kind of new to me" he said smiling.

Ciel blushed under his gaze, but smiled "You know Ayase-san You've been here for almost what... a month or two? and I noticed something... You hardly ever leave your room, why?" he asked, he hardly saw Ayase-san when they were home, he was always curious.

"Um... I guess it's because I hard don't go around and snoop... I'm more personal and will try to stay out of people's business, plus your always busy so I never like to disturb you" said Ayase-san fidgeting with his fingers.

Ciel sighed, "Yes, I suppose I usual am"

He looks at the sky for a while, it was a nice day, warm with a gentle cool breeze, it was calm since the morning so the servants haven't break anything... yet and Sebastian was calmer than before so that was good, '_probably messing with one of the cats around the Manor'_ he thought.

"Madam Red isn't here to see me in one of the dresses she has me to wear" said Ayase-san as he looked down at the silk blue dress that had a hit of violet in it.

"I must admit, it's a nice color" said Ciel out-loud, Ayase-san gave a puzzled looked, but smiled shyly "th-thank you" he said blushing a bit.

Ciel felt his ears turn red, they stood quiet for a while as the wind began to pick up.

"Bocchan... Your highness, what are you doing out there?" asked Sebastian as he approached the two, "Nothing" said Ciel feeling his face heat up again.

Sebastian smirked at his master, "It was nothing... it was a nice day so we just stood outside for a while" said Ayase-san approaching him; Sebastian gave him a warmful smile, "Well it is a nice day... if you like maybe you can have a picnic out there for lunch" he suggested.

"Great idea! Maybe a day outside might be good for us" smiled Ayase-san.

"But we spend that time at Barrymore Castle" said Ciel; Ayase-san smiled at him, "yeah, but we just relaxed for a while, so maybe let's just have it here."

Ciel gave out a frustrating sigh, "alright... only for a while."

Ayase-san smiled wider, "thank you"

*****LUNCH TIME*****

Ciel sat down across from Ayase-san who smiled at the sight of Pluto rolling over on his back, "You love dogs and cats right?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm surprise you remember that... some people who I met never listen sometimes, I never understand why though" said Ayase-san.

Ciel gave him a smile, "well I'm not like some people Ayase-san, I actually do listen... It's the only thing I can do that's useful"

"That's not true, your great at many things" he said.

"Like what?" he looked at the boy who was still smiling, "Your mature, brave, hard working, you take action when it's necessary, you plan things out, which always come out perfect, and at it all you see a lot of pain, but you manage to endure it, you let nothing stand in your way from your goal... I-I admire that, to be honest I sort envy you" said Ayase-san.

Ciel eye flew open, "you envy me?" Ayase-san nodded, "You see ever since my parents died I been on my own, I never talked to people, I hardly went out, I can never stand up for myself... But I really want to change, I want to be just like you... Ciel, I look up to you."

Ciel felt his face heat up, he never knew Ayase-san admired him, '_I guess since he's always so nice he never likes to hurt anyone' _Ayase-san was like him anti-social, something he liked, but Ayase-san tries to be sociable so that he can't be... "You-You don't like to be alone, do you Ayase-san?" he watches him for a moment.

Before seeing him nodded, "I'm afraid to be alone, it's something I fear... I can't even sleep alone at night, I still can't because, well I'm paranoid about... Kano-chan"

"Kano? whose he?" asked Ciel.

"He was my master and Guardian for a while, until he was shot and killed, I was basically ran for it, but the man was chasing me until I got hit by a... well something large, hard, and was metal, I should have been dead, but now here I am sitting here about to have lunch with you" he said.

Ciel chuckled a bit then it died down, "You act innocence Ayase-san" the blond looked up to him and soon remember about the man who- "UGH!"

"AYASE-SAN!" went Ciel as he watched the poor boy fall to the floor.

* * *

_The boy held onto the statue to dear life as the pillar began to break, "leave me alone!" he cried as he pushed the statue to the men and jumped out a nearby window, he land down with a *THUMP!* and quickly made a fun for it into the dark and thick woods, to the city where he climbed the window to his house, "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" he called out crying, but smiling at the same time._

_he wander around the house, pictures were shatters, the walls were rotting away, the place smelled of mildew and decomposed bodies of rats, he came to his parents room where laid two lumps which laid underneath._

_He climbed up to the bed and said, "come on Papa, you said that when I come back we can play" he shakes the lump over, but got no response, he turned to the other lump and gave her a shake, "Mama, I can I-" he stopped when he noticed how small his Mother felt, and cold she felt._

_He slowly takes the ends of the blanket and pulls down to see pure white sticks and two stones on the head of his parents, "Your not Mama, Your not Papa... are you?" he asked._

_He takes the two stones in hand and looks at them, he smiles, but tears streamed down his face, his eyes big and wide, "You are Mama and Papa... Am I alone?" he asked._

_"No, it's okay" he said as he places the stones back and covered them again, he then lays in the middle in between the two and begins to cry, "I can wait until you wake up... I can wait, I'm a good boy, and good boys get prizes at the end right Mama?"_

_No reply came from the stone, he was drowned in by bitter silence, he didn't want to admit, he was alone._

_.._..

"Ay-Ayase! Your okay!" went Ciel as he stood by one side of the bed, Ayase-san shot up and began to shiver, tears fell down his face and fear swept into his heart.

Ciel noticed this and try to calm him down, "Ayase-san you oka-" He was soon tackled into a hug by the lad who shivered uncontrollably, "Ayase-san?"

"Don't! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED!" he choked out in between his sobs, tears soaking onto the fabric of his vest, gripping tighter, and didn't let go.

Ciel cupped his face to him and said, "Ayase-san... I won't leave you, I promise" he wiped his tears away and stroked his hair back, Ayase-san slowly began to mellow down and hic-cups a bit, still shivering, he didn't want to end up little boy in his dreams, he didn't like to be alone.

But Ciel was there, he wasn't alone anymore, he had someone there with him who is comforting him, and he felt safe.

He missed this feeling of safety and comfort, something he never had when he was little, he was grateful for the feeling, he was grateful to be there with people who actually cared... He felt at home.

Sebastian wasn't far from the room, he outside of the room feeling a pit of anger and guilt he had in his stomach, Ayase-san was truly alone and judging by the looks of it he probably never felt safe, and that's what angered him, but what made him guilty was that he couldn't be able to comfort him.

Instead it was his master doing his bidding, sure he had noticed his master trying to get close to Ayase-san it was something he had to stop, he wasn't going to give up though that's for sure, Ciel always had his goals set, but Ayase-san wasn't really a goal, he was a choice, a bright light that is rare to find in these times.

'_I better tell him my feelings soon or who knows might take him from me' _

* * *

**Mocha: can't say for sure if this is short or that I'm too early on updates, but hey I'm bored so what!**

**Sebastian: you said there will be a contest**

**Mocha: soon, not yet, but soon**

**Ayase-san: I really do act like a girl do I?**

**Mocha: yes**

**Ciel: pretty much**

**Sebastian: correct**

**Ayase-san: aw man!**


	12. Frost Fair scenes

**Mocha: Hello! Updating Early or Late not sure when your reading this chapter oh well anyway, Sebastian please say the intro.**

**Sebastian: Hagen Mocha Crystal Doesn't own any kuroshitsuji or Okane Ga nai Characters**

**Mocha: thank you *HUGS***

**Ayase-san: I want one! **

**Mocha: *HUGS AYASE-SAN***

**Ciel: You hug me you die**

***MOCHA HUGS HIM ANYWAY AND MAKES A RUN FOR IT***

* * *

Snow... It was snowing now, the last days of green and faded into colorful autumn colors about a week ago and now snow has began to fall over the city of London.

It was around this time a man was running for his life, (A/N: Yes I know sounds like first person point of view huh? it's not)

he clenches hard onto the item in his right hand and had a gun in the other.

While running and panting from the men behind him, he quickly stopped at the bridge, he opens his right hand to reveal a blue (or Purple whatever!) ring, "It's mine now, I won't let anyone else have it" he said smiling psychotic(ly) to it.

"You... You are not suitable to have that ring" said a man's voice.

Turning to see him he pointed his gun to him, but soon was stopped, as he felt his arm began to move as if he was being controlled, but by what?

"the Hope piece is searching for a worthy master, you see" he said tilting his head to the side and pulled on something that was invisible to the man, with a powerful force he felt it crush him and blood began to spit out of his mouth.

He walked over to the side of the bridge and flew himself over the railing into the now nearly frozen lake, the men who were chasing him before was now flabbergasted by this, "he-he jumped!"

"Tsk! That damn fool..." said their boss.

* * *

*****MORNING SAME** **AREA*** **

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This hasn't happen in eighty years! You can't pass up this chance of a life time! Come on by!" went one man, the frozen lake was now full of tents and people coming down to buy items, food or to see entertainment.

It was around this time Ayase-san (yes again in a dress, Madam force this one on him) was basically excited by the view.

"The snow here is even prettier than where I came from" he said smiling warmly just enough to make the snow melt away, "You act like you've never seen snow, Ayase-san" said Ciel.

the boy turned to him and raise an eyebrow, "I do?"

"yes... today is nice though, first day of snow started... "Frost Fair" seem to be appropriate name" said Sebastian smiling, "oh such a nice sculpture" smiled Madam Red as the Snow statue of the last Queen (A/N: I have no clue who she is)

Ciel frowned, but turned to Ayase-san, "remember we're here to see the sales on the Frost Fair" Ayase-san nodded, "Okay I'll stay be... since I didn't read my book today" he said as he walked back to Ciel's side.

"But dear... haven't they have set up the frost fair before?" asked Madam Red.

"Yes, I was told about it... now it is to be held by the foot of London Bridge... since the year 1814, they have finally decide to start it again" said Ciel, as he walked ahead.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time, the more the people are happy the more the stocks go up" said Ayase-san, Ciel turned to him and said, "You know... You surely do act like me... Do you own a company or something?"

"No, My Guardian was a banker and knew some people who were part of the Mafian's clans... I happen to stop them fighting each other and made them do a truce" said Ayase-san.

"Really?" asked Madam Red.

"Yes, I happen to be friends with the Mafia boss's son... until he propose to me" said Ayase-san, leaving the three shocked, "what?"

"Guys can marry other guys?" went Madam Red.

"MADAM! Shh! not so loud!, and yes... men can marry other men, even I found out about that, when I was working in a place that had Transsexuals people in them without me know" said Ayase-san, Ciel gave a confuse look, so did Madam Red, Sebastian was the only one who knew what that meant.

"Why would you guardian allow that?" asked Sebastian.

"He didn't want me to be from a far or to stop working with him so it was the only thing he could think of, as long I don't go on stage... unfortunately I had no choice since we were low on staff, he got angry and made me wear costumes of different dresses including a cat costume! I felt embarrassed!" he said.

Ciel snickered a bit, but smiled no less, "As long you don't dress up as a cat in front of Sebastian"

Sebastian narrowed at his master, if he was human he would be turning red like no tomorrow, "Oh! Sebastian I didn't know you love cats" squealed Madam Red.

Ayase-san smiled, '_He can't have cat's around the Manor, but I know what to give him for Christmas...even though he doesn't celebrate it' _

*****OUT SOMEWHERE IN THE FAIR*****

"Please My lady wait!" called Paula... Elizabeth's Maid.

Elizabeth was walking around the fair searching for a perfect gift for Ciel, since she didn't give him anything, but she was still angry, knowing that the engagement was broken off, she still intend of winning Ciel back, but how? she still had no plan about it.

She turned to her maid, and said, "Paula, if you walk heavily on the ice it will break" her maid stopped and slowly and calmly walked to her side, poor Paula, she didn't deserve to be treated so dreadfully, but when she was mad... she was mad!

'_It's all Ayase-san fault! if he hadn't shown up, I would have been married to Ciel by now!' _she thought as she felt her hands clench into a fist, the image of Ayase-san and Ciel came into view her blood boiled and her cheeks flushed, she hated Ayase-san, but she couldn't keep him out of her mind... she even try imagining her trying to burn him alive.

But no matter what he comes right back, smiling kindly and warmly than ever.

"***SIGHS* **come on! we need to find a present for Ciel!" she said as she walks off into the crowd, "I'm very determine to win my fiance back!"

above the stormy ex-fiancee stood the three men who stared out to the fair, "Well? what about that swine from last night?" asked the man.

"They found his body, but apparently he didn't have the ring on him" said the other man.

Their boss turned to them and frowned, "then it's..."

"Yes, the ring is in the river" said the other man, looking down at the busy lake.

*****TO THE LAKE (AGAIN)*** **

"Roll up! Roll up! I'm sellin' these cheap enough to blow even Jack Frost away! Why not buy one for Christmas?" asked the man; Ciel looked at the items and smirked, "what is my lord?" asked Sebastian.

"those are all inferior goods, If the river freezes again next year, Funtom could set up shop here, for example, that's-"

"Ah!" went the man as he notice Ciel staring at the 'Noah's Ark' "Hello there, my noble man! You have a good eye, That's a fine pe=iece from the Funtom Workshop, In other words, from when the popular Funtom Company was still a craft studio" smiled the man.

Ciel smirked, "a Blatant fake of one, you mean... The Funtom Arks are are- only three sets were ever made, by an artist my predecessor patronized who used it the finest technology, since our Mansion burned down, even we no longer have one" he glared at the man, "They certainly wouldn't end up here."

He turned away with Ayase-san, but he stopped when he heard, "Noah's Ark... it like this nation itself" he turned to Sebastian to see him smirking.

"What?" went Ciel.

"A boat led by a single skipper, the only ones saved are a selected few" said Sebastian as he turned his plain face into devilish smile "it's an arrogant idea"

Ciel frowned at him, "I think I get what you mean Mr. Sebastian" said Ayase-san, both boys looked over to the boy, "only the ones selected to be saved, while those who aren't worthy are left to drown in the ocean of despair and is to wallow in shame, and sorrow" the boys stared at him for a while.

"You! You're-"

"Hey are you from the Scotland Yard?...so a inspector has time to Frivol about here" said Ayase-san.

Ciel smirked, "I suppose there must be peace in London... For today" the inspector frowned, "Ciel... I don't think today's a peaceful day... they're only two reason, 1.) he might be on duty or 2.) he could be out looking for a new wife or something" said Ayase-san.

The inspector grew red as Ayase-san said that, "I'm on duty... who are you?" he asked, looking over to Ayase-san, Madam Red smiled, "The Prince of Japan's Cousin... Lady Jade, she'll be coming for a while for about a week then she'll leave" The Inspector looked down to Ayase-san and bow, "Sorry"

"It's okay" smiled Ayase-san.

"Now that's cleared we must be off" smirked Ciel as he signaled Ayase-san to follow, "Wait! I have some Questions for you Ciel" the inspector reaches over to the two, but had his hand slapped away by the butler.

"Pardon me, but as you can see My master and Lady Jade are quite fragile" Ciel glared at his butler, "I mean sensitive... I ask of you not to be so rough on them for they may break" smiled Sebastian bowing before the man, the inspector looked down to Ciel and Ayase-san, then frowned at the butler.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T* **

Ciel sat Quietly sipping out of an Chinese tea cup, Ayase-san stood there in silence as he study the inspector, "Sir... what is your name?" he asked looking curiously at the man, "oh my apologies Madam, I'm Fred Abberline Scotland Yard inspector" he said bowing.

"Please to met you" he smiled.

Ciel glared at Abberline, then took a cookie from the plate set before him, "Well? What's detective from the yard doing here, Inspector Abberline?" he asked.

Abberline stared down into his tea and began: "This morning a man's corpse was discovered underneath this ice... He was a member of a certain criminal organization we're looking for his killer and for the ring he stole, There's a blue diamond set in the ring that's supposedly worth 2,000 quid."

'_A Blue Diamond? what does quid mean?' _went Ayase-san as he stared at the man.

"The diamond... the gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle are compelled to purse it even when they know only destruction awaits" said Lau.

Abberline shot right up and shouted, "How do you know about the Hope piece?!"

"Hope Piece?" went Ciel surprised to heard the name, "Oh!" went Ayase-san as he got the attention to all three males, "Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette... It was known as a diabolical stone that has passed through the hands of many owners and driven all to ruins... Then after being stolen again yet again, The diamond was cut into two pieces, they say only two hope pieces exist... is that what you mean Mr. Lau?" asked Ayase-san.

"Mean what?" he went, making the lad palm face himself, "never mind him... Lau, what are you here?" asked Ciel.

"Oh... I own this place" said Lau, as he waved his hand towards the girls in mini skirts, Abberline was flushing uncontrollably, Ciel frowned, and Ayase-san... just shrugged, then turned to Abberline, "is the hope piece is what _your _looking for Mr. Abberline?" asked Ayase-san.

Abberline sighed a bit, his face still blushing, "Explosives were used on a carriage transporting evidence, and it was stolen."

"Interesting... Give me the details, I'll lend you a hand in this" Abberline stood up in shocked as Ciel continue on, "Naturally I won't force you, But if you refuse your superior Sir Arthur might find himself a very awkward situation position" Abberline was still shocked.

*****OUT IN THE FAIR*** **

"My Lady, aren't these wonderful?" asked Paula.

Lizzie turned to her maid who carried two jingling bells, "No those aren't cute!" went Lizzie as she scanned the tents of shops and stores, but nothing seems to fit to out win Ayase-san, she sighed as she turned she bumped into girl with a green dress, "Lady Elizabeth?" went the girl.

Lizzie was confused as she looked at the girl, but soon realized who it was, "Aya-***HMF!*" **she went as Ayase-san covered her mouth, "sorry my lady, but please don't blow my cover" he said as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, Lizzie blushed furiously and angrily.

"Why are you in a dress?!" she whispered, Ayase-san frowned a bit and gave out a sigh, "Madam Red forced me into this dress... since it was winter she wanted to see me badly in this death machine even though the week was up" he said as he pouted.

"Anyway, why are you here My lady? going Christmas shopping?" he asked kindly.

"Y-Yes, and I'm not telling you!" she said turning away, Ayase-san flinched at the sudden reaction, "okay, you don't have to if you don't want you, I won't make you... beside I better go find Ciel, he'll be wonder why I took off without him" he said turning away, but bumped into a man with purple clothes.

"Pardon me" he said, "I didn't see where I was going" Ayase-san smiled at him, "it's okay" he said then passed by him, "have a nice day though" he waved goodbye to the man and run for it.

Elizabeth just watched where he took off to before looking into one certain store that had a little ship, that she had remember playing with Ciel when they we're little, sure enough she bought it, "I hope this will do!" she said.

She looked into the direction where Ayase-san left to... she stared down to the table, but saw nothing good, she began the next one, but found nothing there also, until she saw a necklace with two pairs of wings... it one wing was black the other was white.

It basically came to two pieces, "Sir! I'll take this" she said pointing to hit.

"yes, is it for a friend?" he asked Kindly, Lizzie nodded, "more like some one you admire"

(A/N: here's what the wings look when together, I don't own the picture though fs24/f/2007/314/5/5/Black_and_white_wings_by_ )

* * *

Deadpanned!

"is this the place!" went Ciel turning to Abberline.

"Yes. He said he set his shop here because a lot of people freeze to death during the Frost Fair" said Abberline, Lau turned to him and said, "My Lord, don't tell me this shop is..."

The shop they came searching for was none other than the Undertaker's shop, "you lot wait outside, you're only lucky I let you company me at all" said Abberline before falling inside, "so foolhardy..." said Ciel.

"It's one of the privileges of youth... so what is this place?" asked Lau.

"Don't let me!" went a voice.

The three males turned to see Ayase-san panting, "Ayase-san! Where were you?!" went Ciel,

"Sorry! I got side-tracked, but I bumped into Lady Lizzie on my way here" said Ayase-san.

"Lizzie's here?!" went ciel.

"Yes... don't worry, she already knew about the bet Madam Red did, so knowing her she'll stay silence... until she trusts someone completely to tell" said Ayase-san.

"Oh! so it's the prince... May I ask why you are in the dress... not that I'm complaining, but that color doesn't suite you, I like it if you wore something that match the sky" said Lau.

Ayase-san blushed, "No! Madam Red, made me wear this!... Where is she anyway?"

"She went out shopping for new dresses for you, also some male clothing that suite your taste... like the one you wore when we found you" said Sebastian.

Ayase-san nodded.

Then it started! The laughter began to shake the whole lake and the tent flapped into the air and the sign fell down to the floor, Ayase-san stood rooted where he stood before another wave hit, he rushes over to the Butlers side and squeezes his arm tightly.

"If the ice breaks don't let me go!" he went, Sebastian chuckled, "don't worry, it won't even if it didn't I surely wouldn't let you drown" he said as he entered the building, with Ayase-san still clinging to him.

Once they entered they saw the undertake on his desk twitching, "You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business! You can rule the world of comedy!" laughed the undertaker.

Abberline the poor fool laid on the floor dumbstruck by what just happen.

"What did you do!?" went Ciel.

Abberline got up and said, "I-I was just conversing normally, but out of no where he..." he pointed to the still laughing man.

"Undertaker? Are you even breathing?" asked Ayase-san.

The Undertaker stopped to stare and then the laughter began, this time Ayase-san cling to Ciel who was the closes, "Undertaker!" they went.

Undertaker stopped laughing, "I'm-***Heh!* **I'm sorry, but _My Lady _I didn't think green was your color" Ayase-san blushed again, "Please let's get back to the topic and stopped talking about the dang dress color for once!" yelled Ayase-san.

Undertaker Chuckled.

Sebastian glared at Abberline who noticed the butler's stare, feeling the tension in the air things got Q-U-I-E-T!

***SLAM!* **"Undertaker! Tell us about the ring!" went Ciel as he earned stares from the whole group, "we're told a frozen corpse was taken into your care of this morning"

"It might be buried where the body was found? As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us" said Abberline.

Undertaker still chuckled a bit more then turned to the man, "I'm profoundly impress, inspector, I'll tell you about it.. the ring that is..."

...

Deadpanned yet again!

Outside of the center of London bridge stood a ice sculpture of the woman they had passed by earlier "...right there, see?" went Undertaker pointing to the ring on the lady's finger.

Abberline was in complete shocked, while the rest was completely calm, "looks like an artisan found it frozen and used it to complete the features" said Lau.

"Collect it! Right now!" went Abberline as he summon a couple of men to lift up the statue.

"Ciel..." (Ayase)

"yes?" (ciel)

"Isn't this stealing?" (Ayase)

Ciel looked over to the boy as he watched the men try taking the statue, "no when the Yard is involve they need to get all the evidence" he said patting his shoulder.

"What are you doing fiend?!" went a man who looked like Santa Claus, '_talk about Christmas, that man can surpass Santa Claus' _ thought Ayase-san as he studied the small group, he turn his attention to a man in white, "That is the sacred Lady bestowed on the victor. ***KISSES ROSE IN HIS HAND* **You mustn't touch her"

Ayase-san noticed Ciel shiver and a fearful look was in his eyes, "Lord Druitte!"

He turned to Abberline and said, "judging a contest, but why him!?"

"Wasn't he arrested by the Yard for human trafficking?" asked Lau.

Abberline turned to the man and said, "He was released the other day"

"Money, eh?" went Ayase-san crossing his arms over his chest and pouted, to be honest he didn't know Ciel's connection to the man, but Human trafficking... that's inhuman, and he thought yokai's were bad, "Sorry, but the Scotland Yard will be taking control over this statue now" said Abberline.

"Absolutely not! This Frost Fair is for the citizens, even the Scotland Yard can't ride roughshod over it!" said the Santa man.

Lord Druitte walked over to the Statue and gave a dramatic sigh, "Beauty is something to admired, You mean to violate this noble lady"

"Hypocrite" said Ciel and Ayase-san.

"If you insist on having her, offer something suitable beauty" said Lord Druitte.

The Santa man smiled and said, "Just what I expect from Lord Druitte, Lover of art, beauty, and food" it was then Ayase-san stepped forward and with a shy smile and said, "Well, if you insist... I was thinking we might as well do a ice sculpture contest since you have no intention of giving us this piece of fine art."

"What an idea... I was just think the same thing little lady... and whom are you my fine beauty?" asked Lord Druitte.

"I'm Lady Jade, I came here to visit my cousin Prince Ayase Yukiya, he is a guest of Lord Phantomhive, he has become sick so I accompany the Lord in his place" said Ayase-san.

He really out did himself, cause he was receiving stares from the small group, but non less they all bowed before him, "forgive me, I wasn't aware Royalty from another content was before us, please excuse our rudeness" said A woman.

Ayase-san smiled, "it's alright, you didn't know so don;t go blaming yourself for something you didn't know about, now... the contest?"

"Oh yes!" went the Santa man, "sorry, but if you want the sculpture then you must win it in a contest"

"I see, there's merit in that. the ring belongs to the winner, I like that simplicity of it" said Ciel as he looked at the judges and stood beside Ayase-san, "I'll win the ring"

"Don't push your luck Earl" said the Santa man.

Ayase-san glared at him, but said nothing, instead he walked to Sebastian and looked up to him, "I'm sure you can win... right Sebastian?"

"I will... I have no doubt about it... _My Lady"_

* * *

"I now open the frost fair customary snow and ice sculpture contest!" went the announcer, "You'll have until 3:00 and now, begin!"

the Crowd cheered in glee as the groups of four began their work, Ayase-san stood by Ciel and watch impatiently for their art work, "Why are you jumpy?" asked Ciel.

"Sorry! I didn't read the book Undertaker gave me so I have no clue what's suppose to happen... this is really exciting! I never been part to something I actually enjoy!" he smiled, Ciel felt his cheeks grow red as the boy smile.

"Oh? what's wrong?" asked Ayase-san.

"It's nothing!" went Ciel turning away, Ayase-san just smile kindly at him, not asking why his face was so red, he turned to the clock of Big Ben, who begins to chime at 3 o'clock.

"We'll now begin the judging" said the announcer, "first Scotland Yard and their Merry Men! The Guardian of London!" the statue reveal to show Lord Randall in his position, all them men saluted him; Ayase-san titled his head to the side and frown, "that's no beauty."

They didn't win.

"now we have a entry from team: all China dresses should be minis..." the Statue revealed Ran-moa and Ayase-san together holding each other nakedly, "with a various reason why I must disqualify it" said the announcer, Ayase-san face grew entirely red and soon buried his face into Ciel's neck, "make it go away!" he said.

"Why?" asked Lau.

"You can't show things put in public like that! that's disgraceful!" went Ciel as he held tightly to Ayase-san, hoping he wouldn't go kill Lau for embarrassing Ayase-san title.

Ran-moa, just walked over and hugged them both, "I think he pretty" she said, Ayase-san only got redder, by this and clenched harder on Ciel.

All the judges did X's marks on their score only a ten stood up from Lord Druitte.

"And next is the Queen's Puppy and Angel princess; "Noah's Ark!" said the announcer as he pointed out to the curtain that separated from the crowd and the sculpture, once it was revealed many people stopped to stare, it was big, and beautiful.

"What a grand Scale it's on!" went Santa man, "this is true Ice art!"

"Most Amazing! Let's see how many points-"

"one moment please" went Sebastian as he walked with Ayase-san by his side, Ayase-san turned to the judges and smile, "But we're afraid you haven't seen it all yet"

Sebastian then raises two fingers and gave a long and distance... ***SNAP!* **which echoed through the quiet crowd, once it died the roof of the sculpture split in half revealing animals from Noah's Ark, the people were amazed by such a site.

"Wow! it's like their alive" said one of the judges.

"I see! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so that it would melt over time and slip apart!" went Santa man, who just stared at the ark.

Lord Druitte gasped multiple times before saying: "the man who stood against God's wrath and His name: Noah! and paired the beasts he led rocked on the waves, waiting for their rebirth!"

"Bravo, young man, I mark you as a skilled Ice sculptor!" said Santa.

"No, sir, I am merely one hell of a butler" smiled Sebastian.

Ayase-san smiled at him then at Ciel, "You knew that huh?"he asked, Ayase-san skipped over, "No, but I noticed it when he was making it so I happen to know"

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Now let's see the final score-"

"Hold it right there! Sorry, but this ring belongs to us, we're taking it back!" shouted the man.

Abberline flinched, then said, "What!? Don't tell me your the-"

"That's right! We're the team bombers thieves all of London is talking about" said the man as he reveal a line full of bombs tied to his torso, the crowd begins to panic and runs from the surrounding area.

"I'll count to ten!"

Ten!

The Guards run leaving Ciel, Ayase-san, and Sebastian, "Bocchan?"

Nine!

"My orders remained the same! Do it, Sebastian!" went Ciel as he took hold of Ayase-san's hand.

Eight!

"What are you waiting for! Hurry up and run for it Ciel! Jade!" called Abberline.

Seven!

Ciel smirked at him, "You go ahead and run! Forget about us! We'll be fine!"

-Six! -"I can't do that!" went Abberline, ciel was shocked by this, even Ayase-san was; "I joined the police to protect the citizens!"

-Five! -"To protect everyone!" he runs forward towards them not caring about the bombers.

-Four! -"fool" went Ciel gripping tighter on Ayase-san.

***BANG!* **"Stay away!" went the man as he turned to Ciel and Ayase-san, "you two love birds... are you sure you don't want to run? A nobleman and a Princess?"

"There's no need" said Ciel, "Because you see..." ***CLANK!* **went his gun as Sebastian flew across and hit it, "What!" went the men who began to shoot at Sebastian.

Skating towards them he dodges his bullets and does a spin in the air.

"That's the Mystical quadruple jump!" went Santa,

"A Noble Black Swan! flying through a silvery-white world! Lured by that devilish smile, the Maidens embraced by his wings of flurry of ecstasy!" went Lord Druitte.

Ciel Shivered as the man went on about him and Ayase-san, he could also feel Ayase-san shivering with him; Sebastian still dodging bullets still performed in front of the judges as they continue to score the points.

the man who was pointing the gun at Ciel frown, "You Bloody little.." he begins to light the bomb and threw it at them, before Sebastian takes both into his arms and flung them into the air, Ciel landed in the ice ship while Ayase-san was below next to it.

"Oh dear, I thought I aimed it correctly? oh well" went Sebastian as he scooped Ayase-san back into his arms and laid his belly onto his hand "Damn that monster!" went the man as he continue throwing bombs, "My lady, bear with me" said Sebastian as he spun Ayase-san in the air and did a zigzag dance before catching the prince back into his arms.

"Please stop! Boss do you forget we're on the ice!" went one man.

"Sebastian throw me Jade!" went Ciel, Sebastian then picks up speed and spuns Ayase-san once more before throwing him into the air and was now in Ciel's arms.

Ayase-san clenches tight on Ciel's shoulder and shivers, "I don't like heights" he said; then the ice begins to crack and water spreads around the bridge once more; "Ciel, Jade" went Abberline.

"Stubborn as always" went Lau, once the mist clear, there stood Ayase-san, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"The ships sails! leaving humans despair behind! The ships sails on along with the future of the world!" went Lord Druitte as the female judges gush at him, "It's Noah's... It's truly Noah's Ark... A Biblical Miracle has happen on Thames!" cried Santa.

Ciel felt Ayase-san hold tighter, "Sebastian, was throwing us really necessary?" asked Ciel.

"Sorry Bocchan, but it was urgent" said Sebastian, Ayase-san looked up to him, "Please let's not do that again" said Ayase-san, "You have my word, your highness."

* * *

**Mocha: 12:22 A.M.! I stood up too long! sorry, but the Arc was long, but I was soooooo! wanted to get it done! boy my wrist hurts**

**Sebastian: Wow! Your very into this Mocha**

**Mocha: I know!**

**Ciel: You need to go to sleep**

**Mocha: I can't now! I still need to finish the next Arc!**

**Ayase-san: No Mocha you done enough**

**Mocha: fine! But I do apologies readers, I didn't think it would be this long so again sorry**


	13. Confessions

**Mocha: Hey Yo! how's everyone doing? **

**Ciel: Your in a cheerful mood... did you get some rest?**

**Mocha: Nope! I drank six packs of soda and decide to do cross country with the cops**

**Ciel: What!?**

**Mocha: JK! but seriously I drank six packs of soda **

**Sebastian: You need to stop drinking**

**Mocha: come on! your the one who slip Vodka in my tea, that one time!**

**Sebastian: I only did that to see how you act under alcohol **

**Ciel: You got her drunk!?**

**Sebastian: yes... doing a experiment, did you know... she becomes a kissing demon when drunk?**

**Mocha: Asshole! how would you know!?**

**Sebastian: I put vodka in your tea and got kissed by you... you actually a good kisser**

**Mocha: Okay! screw you and go back to the story! *BLUSHES***

* * *

The snow cleared away a bit, but no one would be fooled, Ayase-san knew he wouldn't, it was awfully cold and since there's nothing to do, he began to wonder the halls of the manor so many rooms he wished to explore, since Ciel was in his study working on who knows what.

It was a good time to search some things, as long they're not forbidden to look at.

"AYASE-SAN!~" went a voice.

And soon he was tackled into a huge hug by a blond girl, "Lady Elizabeth, wh-what a surprise!... Wait! does Ciel know your here?" he asked; "Nope! it's actually a surprise, but since Christmas is coming soon I have something for you to have!" she squealed holding out a satin blue box.

"Go on! Go on! Open it" she said jumping.

Ayase-san smiled shyly at her and opened the little blue box, in it was a pair of wing charms one black and one white, "Lady Elizabeth, this is beautiful! But you didn't have to-"

"Ah! No take backs" she said giggling.

"Elizabeth! dear what a surprise" smiled Madam Red, "Auntie!" went Lizzie as she hugged her aunt, "Oh auntie, any gossip going around?" asked Lizzie.

"Hmm... Oh! I figured out Sebastian's in love" she smiled evilly, "Really? to whom?" asked Lizzie, Ayase-san walked over to her, he was curious too by this, he smiled knowing that the demon butler does have heart, after seeing such painful fury he puts on the servants.

"I can tell you myself" said Sebastian who made the little group jump, "Holy dear Lord! Sebastian don't sneak up on me you damn devilish fiend!" went Madam holding her chest.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said smiling handsomely at her and looked down to the two children.

"Who is it that you love... wait! Let me guess!... No, no..." she didn't want to make it obvious that she knew, but surely it was Ayase-san whom Sebastian loved, since the butler only gave the boy his purest smiles then to his own master.

"If your guess who I think your guessing... You are correct" smiled Sebastian, Lizzie flinched, '_I was right! damn! didn't think Sebastian went that way' _she thought, but in her stomach she felt a knot tying deep inside with her heart as if being wring.

"Who?" went Ayase-san.

"Oh come now, you better tell him now then later" said Madam Red, Ayase-san was a bit confused by this, again he felt like they all knew something leaving him in the dark, but the good thing about it was that, they were going to tell him anyway.

"The one I happen to love... is you" he went stiff at first, feeling his cheeks heat up and steam happens to burn it's way out of his face, "Ayase-san? Ayase-san?... OH SHIT! HE FAINTED STANDING UP! SEBASTIAN GO GET MEY-RIN!" went Madam as she carried the boy to his room.

Ciel was passing pass a corridor when his aunt and ex-fiancee zoom passed him and in the arms of his aunt laid Ayase-san, "What! Madam Red! what happen to Ayase-san?!" he asked.

"Sebastian confesses his love for him and he fainted standing up" smiled Madam as she hands Lizzie a fan, "fan him dear, until we got the water and rags" Lizzie did as she was told and began to fan the golden blond.

"Lizzie what are you doing here?" asked Ciel.

"Oh! I came here to give you and Ayase-san a present" she said feeling a bit awkward about being with Ciel, "Present... for a while I thought you hated Ayase-san" said Ciel.

"I did... But then I felt this other feeling and... I feel just so confused now, I want it to stop, but at the same time I want to explore it" she said tightening her grip on the fan, Ciel sighed, "Seems everyone is changing" Lizzie turned to him with a questionable look.

"Changing?" she went.

"Yes... I've change... You should have noticed that I'm smiling more... Sebastian's in love, Aunt Frances approve him, the servants enjoy his help and seem to follow his orders of cleaning, and Madam Red is... finally purely happy, he changed us... he changed you... your acting more... how should I put this... mature" said Ciel.

Lizzie went through her thoughts, and began to realize everything Ciel said was true, people who were once one thing they always were are now their opposite... all because of Ayase-san... he was a fellow angel who seems to shine on everyone.

But she had noticed how sad looking he was, and she always thought that's what brings people to him, but now as she thinks of it, Ayase-san wanted to know about people, and if they didn't want to, he never pushed them into it like some people did.

Feeling the overwhelming sensation in her chest, it felt as if she couldn't breath, she looked down to the boy, who laid peacefully and beautifully than an ordinary boy would look, '_he's truly beautiful' _she gasped, _'Did I- Oh no! Sebastian is not gonna like this' _

"Ciel.." she turned to look over to the boy she once loved and cared deeply for, Ciel just stared at her and waited for her reply.

"Sebastian's gonna hate me..." she said.

"Why?" went Ciel.

"Because I just figure it out why I hated him so much..." she looked down to Ayase-san then back at Ciel, "I think I fell for him too"

Ciel flinched, he turned back to his cousin with a shocked look, but then smiled, "I guess now I know why Ayase-san never socialize with people... they always intend of falling in love for him."

"Seems there's some competition going on" said Madam Red as she entered the room, with Sebastian, Lizzie blushed guiltily "Sorry Sebastian... I didn't think I was going to fall too" she said hanging her head.

Sebastian said nothing, seems to be mustering to think things over, '_kill her? or wait?' _he thought, but then he began to think about what Ayase-san would think of him, if he did such a thing.

"Well, Ayase-san will surely not going be a happy camper after this" said Madam as she began to pull out a scroll, "what's that for?" asked Ciel.

"Hm? oh! this is a form stating no one will kill or attack anyone who may going against one another to see who may win Ayase-san's hand, Finni signed already" smiled Madam.

"Finni!?" went Lizzie and Ciel.

"Yup the boy went up to me the minute you guys came back from the mission at the Houndworth village" he was so adorable! I knew Sebastian would go against this so I made this document for him to sign... So if your ready just sign at the bottom" she said smiling.

Lizzie was the first to sign, she was feeling guilty that Ciel was there and is probably hurting, but she really had to settle her feelings if she was going to get anywhere in life.

Sebastian signed next, quiet as usual once done they all turned to look at Ayase-san, who slept quietly on the bed, "Boy he surely can sleep through anything" said Ciel as he walked passed the group.

"Why don't you sign too, Ciel" smirked Madam Red.

"AUNT AN! No way! I can't sign that! No way I would be in love with a boy!" said Ciel as his face went red and stomped his way to his office, "Wait! Ciel I have a gift for you to-" she stopped to noticed the ring on his thumb, "That ring... I thought I broke it"

Ciel looked down to his hand, then back up to his cousin, "You did, but I had Sebastian fix it" said Ciel, Lizzie rushes forward and takes his hand, "But it chipped I know it did, it's impossible that this could be the same ring."

"It is Lizzie... can I have my hand back?" asked Ciel.

"Hm? Oh! yes!" she said as she pulled away, "Ow! My head" went Ayase-san, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's nothing Ayase-san" smiled Madam Red, "You should rest up-"

"I can't!... Um- I mean I can't I have to go to town today and buy presents... Lady Elizabeth, since you've been here the longest I was wondering if you can join me" smiled Ayase-san.

Lizzie blushed brightly, but smiled, "Okay I don't mind... But are you sure your okay to get up?" asked Lizzie.

"I should be fine, anyway I have to get ready then," he smiled, but in his heart he knew why he should suggest Lizzie... Today was the day the dolls come to play.

* * *

**Mocha: Yes shorter than the usual, I plan to continue today or tomorrow to have the Doll Arc up, not sure when, but I promise it'll be more fun...**

**Ciel: Well can't keep fans waiting**

**Sebastian: he is right**

**Mocha: Alright then! See ya'll soon! :)**


	14. Let's Play Dolls!

**Mocha: either it's today or tomorrow, or even later here's Chapter 13! *SMILES BRIGHTLY***

**Ciel: Sebastian**

**Sebastian: yes my lord?**

**Ciel:...**

***MOCHA LAUGHS FOR NO REASON***

**Ciel: You got her drunk again didn't you?**

**Sebastian: *SMILES EVILLY***

* * *

"I'm really happy you allowed me to come along Ayase-san, and it's good to see you out of dresses for once" smiled Lizzie.

"I'm happy about it too! But I have notice, why do you have a ring Box in your hands?" asked Ayase-san.

"Oh! This... it was a replacement for Ciel's previous ring, since I smashed it, but Sebastian fixed it right up, so now I don't know what to do with it" smiled Lizzie, he could see pain beneath that smile, he looks closely into the ring and smiles.

"It's a lovely ring, may I try it on?" asked Ayase-san.

Lizzie smiled and hands him the box, with no worries, he gently slips on the ring and admires it, despite it being a curse ring, it was rather beautiful, "if you want you can have it Ayase-san" smiled Lizzie.

"Oh! Thank you! But I have to get you something very special since you gave me two present before Christmas" smiled Ayase-san.

Lizzie smiled back at him, "your too kind Ayase-san, always smiling" she whispered.

Ayase-san looked down at the ring and soon it began to glow, _~*London bridge is falling down plays*~ _Lizzie must have been hearing it too, cause soon both children began to follow the sound into a shop, "a Doll store" whispered Lizzie.

"Um... My lady, I wouldn't go in there" said Ayase-san as he followed the girl inside, he entered the room and saw nothing, but dolls everywhere "Welcome" went the man in purple, he sat down calming in his chair staring at the two blankly.

"Um..."

"That ring... it found it's owner... what a shame, your only have of the other half of the owner" said the man, Ayase-san looked down to the ring and gasped, Lizzie looked at the ring as well, "owner?"

"However... both of you have pretty eyes... sad eyes, ... lonely eyes,... gentle eyes" he said placing a hand on Ayase-san and Lizzie's cheek, "sorrowful eyes, so deep and lovely"

"Huh?" went Lizzie as she stared at the man.

"I can tell... Your sad because you hurt someone... and you, Your sad because your afraid to get used again.. so sad" he said making the two tear up and cry.

As an hour passed the two sat there bitterly crying, their heart aching in pain by truth and sorrows, "I see, you to buy a prefect present for your beloved cousin... as of you are haunted by nightmarish dreams of your past" he said looking at the two.

"I want them gone! this pain! this guilt! I want it out of me!" cried Ayase-san -"I just want to please Ciel!" cried Lizzie.

The man then lifts his fingers to wipe away their tears, "I help you... I can make the pain go away... I can help you give a present for you cousin" he said.

Ayase-san smiled a bit, he knew he was falling for this man's trick... luring in prey like demons did, but the thought of feeling no pain was promising, he wanted to forget it all, the death... the rape... the pain... the agony... the loneliness... he wanted it all gone.

"So I thought to myself" said the man earning the stares of the two, "How do I make you two out of?"

* * *

"Elizabeth and Ayase-san vanished!" went Ciel feeling fear swipe over him, life a blanket.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth's Maid informed me about them disappearing in a alley, before vanishing into one certain place, Islington street" said Sebastian as he felt fear tremble within his black dark heart.

"We'll head there immediately, Good God what the hell were they thinking! running off like that!" went Ciel as he rose from his seat.

"My Lord... first please look at this" said Sebastian holding out a letter to him, Ciel gasped as he opened the letter revealing photos of missing girls and a letter from the Queen.

"So far the target was only missing girls correct?" asked Ciel.

"Yes" said Sebastian.

"Set a carriage ready, we must first do this mission first then find Lizzie and Ayase-san" said Ciel; Sebastian frowned a bit, but said nothing, just bowed then turned to walk away.

Ciel turned to the window as he waited, "damn them! How can Ayase-san be so careless, I thought he knew better than to wonder the streets of London, let alone with Lizzie" said Ciel.

***FASHBACK***

_"I know where your going..."_

_"the Undertaker gave me something for my eyes alone.."_

_"this... this book is for my eyes alone..." _

***FLASHBACK ENDED* **

"He knew! HE KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!" went Ciel, "Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?" asked the butler who appeared out of no where, "that book Ayase-san always talks about... I need you to find it and bring it to me! Ayase-san knew this was going to happen, so whatever in that book holds a key to their where abouts!" yelled Ciel.

Sebastian flinched a bit, but smiled no less, within a blink of an eye he took out the book and held it to ciel.

Once he took hold of it Ciel flipped through pages and pages each held a scene what has happen during Ayase-san stay with him, until he came across a picture which held Lizzie and Ayase-san crying,

_I can make the pain go away... I can help you find a present for your beloved cousin._

it was the last words on the page.

he flipped back to see the store, "I know where this is... Sebastian tell the driver to take us to Drocell's shop of Dolls, that's an order!" went Ciel.

Sebastian smiled and said, "yes My lord."

* * *

"This is such a pain!" went Madam Red as she wondered around London with Ciel... and Pluto.

"Why must we have to bring him!" asked Madam Red, Ciel growled, "he told me to bring the damn mongrel with us so do you think I have a choice... beside, this man has Ayase-san and Lizzie desperate things calls for desperate measures."

"True" said Madam as she followed her nephew, "here Pluto" said Ciel as he held out Lizzie's ribbon, but only made the man sneeze, "try Ayase-san's tie" said Madam Red as she held Pluto Ayase-san crossed tie, "Arf!" went Pluto as he began to drag Ciel down an Alley.

Ciel pulled away to see a white female dog, "Don't start Rutting here!"

"Seriously! Is this a good time to find a mate!?" asked Madam Red as she try helping Ciel pull Pluto away; "Oh my! A gentleman in rut? My hearts going to pitter-patter!" went a voice.

Madam and Ciel looked up to see the familiar red head.

"I spy a gorgeous man!" smiled the toothy grin reaper, he jumps down and lands before the three, ***SIGHS* **"ever since the killing incident with those ladies, Will demoted me until truly collect some troublesome souls, that rotten sadist!" he growled.

Madam Red rolled her eyes, "Why are you even here?" she growled, Grell looked over to Madam and smiled, "I came here to collect a soul-"

"Arf!" went Pluto charging at Grell, "OH! HE'S GONNA ATTACK! AT LEAST BE GENTLE!" blushed Grell, spreading his arms open, but soon realizes Pluto zips passed him, with Madam and Ciel following him.

"Why I never!" steamed Grell.

Ciel gasped as he followed the hound only to see the shop that he saw in Ayase-san book, but this time on display stood only a doll which looked similar to Lizzie, but no Ayase-san anywhere.

"LIZZIE! AYASE-SAN!" went Ciel as he rushes to the shop, "Wait Ciel!" called Madam Red as she followed him inside the store, they enter to see Pluto toying with the same little doll which looked like Lizzie.

"To-Die list, number 493: Butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay" said Grell as he looked towards the doll as well, "Drocell Keniz"

"That can't be her..." went Madam Red.

"No, it's not... but Ayase-san?... where did he go?" asked Ciel, as he looked around the store, "Aya-san was here!? Oh! I wanted to say hi to him for a while, no fair!" went Grell.

Ciel narrowed his eyes to the doll once more before feeling a light breeze come from a certain door, running outside to see a large castle like Manor, Madam Red stared wide eyed along with her Nephew, "How can all this be in the back of a store..." she asked.

"Well Madam, your no longer in a normal life, remember..." Smiled Grell.

Madam Red daggering her eyes at the man before seeing her Nephew run up to the castle to see a young girl standing on a pillar.

"This-" Ciel stood frozen as he stared at the young girl,"the missing girl!"

* * *

"Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady" he said finishing the touches on Lizzie.

"Now then... to my Prince, Wax and stone washes away... iron and bronze will rot away... Silver and gold still not suitable for you..." went Drocell as he studies Ayase-san.

"Hmm..." he stares down even more, "A Royal Prince should wear finer clothing than this..." he said as he pulls out a white and black dress made just for him, "I know what to make you... Master will soon be please to have you...

_~*Gems and Crystals Bright as day, bright as day, bright as day, Gems and Crystals Bright as day, My Fair Lady*~ _sang Drocell as he began to undress the sleeping boy to the place on the gown.

"My Master will be please... how to hide a precious a doll for precious master" he said as he slipped on a ring with a third piece of the Hope Diamond, "Split in two, now only three remain... to death do you part, You and Phantomhive can play."

* * *

***BOOM!* **went the doll as she laid lifeless on the floor, Ciel rushes over to the doll, but only to see sand coming out of her neck, "so... she was just a doll" said Madam Red.

Ciel growled a bit, but then notices the ring on her thumb, it was smaller than before, star-cut some might think, he takes off the ring and slips it on his left hand.

_~*Wood and Clay will wash away, wash away, wash away.. Wood and Clay will wash away, my fair lady*~ _Ciel, Grell, and Madam Red turned to see Drocell come out with a familiar puppet.

"LIZZIE!" went Ciel.

"This doll was a failure... So I thought to myself: I must make them much much stronger" he said as he turned to Lizzie, it was then Ciel noticed how spaced out she was, "Lizzie!" he called again, before she turned to him with a pleading stare.

"Ci...Ci...Cie...Ciel...He..hel...help...m...m...m ee" she went feeling her tears come down her eyes, Drocell lifted one arm and began to sing _~*Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady*~ _An army of Dolls began to march from behind Drocell making them a bit anxious.

"Cie-CIEL RUN!" Cried Lizzie.

She then breaks off the thread which bind her to Drocell and gave him a hard hit on his stomach and then turned to a nearby statue, giving it a powerful pull she breaks the iron spear off, piercing through one dolls head.

"Grell! Help Lizzie!" order Ciel.

Madam looked over her shoulder and ripped a staff off a hanging curtain, then violently shank the doll through her stomach and tossed it towards another, "Ciel we'll hold them off! Go find Ayase-san!" shouted Lizzie.

"Right!" went Ciel as he ran the way where the dolls had came, running up the tower steps he began to fear that if Lizzie had turned into a doll did the same thing happen to Ayase-san.

He then reaches to the end of the steps, ripping the door open he runs across the ballroom, "Ciel Phantomhive" went Drocell.

'_But wasn't he in the entrance earlier?!' _he thought staring at the man, "You are truly beautiful... I must make you into a worthy doll" said the man.

"Where is Ayase-san!" growled Ciel, but Drocell just ignores him and continues on, "Now what should I make you? Clay will wash away, yet iron is far too crude... Gems and Crystals are already taken... I say"

'_Gems and Crystals? Don't tell me he-' _"Where's Ayase-san!' he shouted.

"So I thought to myself: _~* Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold my fair lady" _sang Drocell, Ciel tried blocking the voices and the man as he ran through the next hall, he manage to reach a room where no voices, no dolls, and no Drocell can be head.

But on the ground stood a symbol... two symbols one similar to his own, made by those people, while the other showed a raven biting a rose, and the rose seems to be wound by some kind of blood or ink... around the symbol chant:_ Ravens prey on the pure and the pure shall suffer the greatest; once claimed by the raven, you can never be released ever again._

The chant send shivers down his spine as he stared at the two marks.

"Ah, such a beautiful saying...never thought someone so yonder could make such a saying" said Sebastian as he appeared on the window sill, "Sebastian!"

"Hm? I didn't see you there my lord... I suppose you already found Lady Elizabeth..." smirked Sebastian.

"Yes... Ayase-san is still missing-"

"Are you to find him...why?" asked Sebastian narrowing at the boy, Ciel frowned at him, "I promised him I wouldn't leave him... I can't leave him here to be in the hands of whoever it maybe, I have no intentions of leaving him...EVER!"

"Ah... So... You do love him don't you?" asked Sebastian is eyes glowing a bit.

"What!? I could-"

"Don't deny it Bocchan... you can't anymore... You promised him... You intend to protect him... he even made you smile, you should be studying your actions...Bocchan" he smirked once more, he could feel the anger ready to explode, he knew if he left Ciel in the dark he might have a chance with Ayase-san, but...

Ciel on the other hand felt angry, but at the same time everything Sebastian told him... was true, he had promised to Ayase-san that he'll be by his side... Ayase-san suffered a pain that was different, but similar in some ways, but he was always so cheerful and light that...

_~*build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, Build it up with iron and steel, My Fair lady*~_ went Drocell's voice as an army of dolls approach the two "Was... Grell and Madam Red and Lizzie defeated?!" gasped Ciel as he backed away from the stomping their way to them.

"I see, so he is controlling them with his tone in that case..."

_~*Iron and steel will bend and bow*~ _went Sebastian as he earned a stare from ciel, _~*Bend and bow, Bend and Bow, Iron and steel will bend and bow, My fair lady*~ _He snapped a doll's neck, still continuing the song, before all the Dolls fell flat on the ground.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and smiled, "let us depart, Bocchan"

"No, Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now" said Drocell, -"Possession?! I am not a-"

"the proof is the ring on your finger, I can That Hope Piece is a present my master... Lady Jade has one too" said Drocell, "Ayase-san! Where is he!" shouted Ciel.

"All in time Ciel Phantomhive, you'll find your little prince... he's safe... until My master orders me anything" said Drocell, "he's now nothing more than a doll, and soon.. you will join him Ciel Phantomhive"

"master?" went Sebastian.

"Ciel Phantomhive will be a doll, made out of silver and gold" said Drocell, Sebastian smirked at the man and sang: _~* Silver and gold taken away, taken away, taken away...*~ _

He then picks him up and jumps right out the window, Drocell walks to the center and falls to his knees, "he was stolen away... So I thought to myself: Ciel Phantomhive will return."

* * *

Outside the castle Sebastian finally placed his master down, "goodness me" he said as he turned to the castle, but was slapped in the face, "You should know better! Lizzie and Madam Red are still in there also Ayase-san is still under that damn man's care! I ordered you to solve this case! And if you really did cared for Ayase-san you would go back to save him!" shouted Ciel.

Sebastian remained quiet as though Ciel has just stick a knife through his stomach.

***HOWL!* **Ciel and sebastian turned to heard a familiar howl from their hellhound, they began to run towards the sound to see Lizzie, Madam Red, and Grell trying to pull Pluto away from the Tower before them, "hey now what's a matter with Pluto!" asked Madam.

"This man acts like a dog" said Lizzie as she held the two yank Pluto away, "You four are still alive?" asked Ciel with a sigh of relief, Grell began to gush , "Sebas-Chan!" went Grell before he got stomped on by Pluto, Lizzie gave a questionable look as Pluto began to hug Sebastian.

Sebastian just looked irritated, as the hellhound began to lick his face, "Get a room you two... And I thought you like little boys Sebastian" joked Madam.

Sebastian gave her a irritated look, "Wait! He's a hellhound?" asked Grell.

"Hellhound?... A demon!?" Lizzie began to panicked, then soon she began to stare at Sebastian, "What does that make-"

"We'll explain later dear, but now's not the time, until further notice you must stay silent about everything you see or know after today okay?" asked Madam Red, Lizzie just nodded.

"I've been waiting for you Pluto" said Sebastian as he bagn to approached the tower "arf?" went Pluto as he began to stare at the Doors of the tower, "Once a seal of the underworld has been placed only a hellhound is capable to open it" said Sebastian as he took one more step, before Pluto's collar began to glow, along with the door.

Pluto morphed into his true form before entering the tower, "he did it again!" went Ciel as he ran after Pluto.

"It's alright, let him guide us" smiled Sebastian as they began to explore through the tower...

* * *

**Mocha: Alrighty! I suppose this Arc is a bit longer, not sure... But I think the next part will be done very soon! **

**Ciel: Well at least I have admit it yet**

**Mocha: don't get too comfortable Ciel-kun your turn will be coming very very very soon *SMILES EVILLY***

**Ayase-san: I think I have too many admirers**

**Mocha: nonsense! You'll have alot more honey trust me :D **

**Sebastian: No Comment**


	15. To save our Prince

**I have nothing to say neither does the gang so here's Chapter 14**

* * *

_"Hey! there's a little boy here!" called a man._

_The boy got up to rub his eyes to see a man and woman, standing side by side, the woman had Blue hair, huge gray pale eyes, and had a gentle welcoming smile which comfort the boy; the man had Silver hair, Green eyes and carried a look of trust and safety along with him._

_"What are you doing here lad? where are your parents?" asked the woman._

_The woman came up to him and wiped away his smeared face, "they're right here, asleep, I'm just waiting for them to wake up" he said smiling warmfully, the woman looked at the lumps of blankets and then looked at the boy, "sweetheart... I don't think they're going to wake up anything soon... I have an idea... we don't live far, you can stay with us until they do wake up" she said sadly._

_The boy looked at the two and smiled, "Okay, only for a little while, then I have to come back I want to be here when they wake up" the two nodded and took the boy by the hands and gently walked together out of the rubble, "what's your name?" asked the man._

_"My name is Ayase Tunika" _

* * *

Ayase-san woke up from the dream, he looked around and saw nothing, but a empty room, "so... the... boy... was... me?"

he sighed, then began to feel sleepy again, '_why do I feel heavy?' _he thought as he began to drift into a deep sleep, once more time.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T**

They have reached the first door at the top of the tower, once there Sebastian opened it and enter to a room full of doll parts, beakers, tools, and cooking wear... each wall carried letters, **silver, gold, stone, steel, gem, crystal **, Ciel turned to see a girl in a chair.

"Is that-"

"AYASE-SAN!" went Ciel as he runs over and took hold of Ayase-san's shoulders, but felt it slippery and was shining, "Ayase? Ayase-san!" he shook him a bit, but still no reply.

"Looks like we're a bit too late" said Grell.

Madam Red felt her heart stop as she noticed the behavior on Ciel face, "No, we're not too late! Ayase-san! Ayase-san wake up! Please!"

It was then Ayase-san opened his eyes and looked into the boy, "Cie..Ciel?... Se..Sebastian?...Madam?...Li...Lizzie?" he said looking around, "I-I-I I feel he-heavy" he was panicking tears streaming down his face, "I'm-I'm-I'm SCARED MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" he cried.

"Ayase-san it's okay we're here, your not alone... I did promise your not going to be alone... I intend to keep that promise Ayase-san" said Ciel wiping his tears away.

Then without noticed, Ayase-san's arm began to go up and soon he was floating above the group, "what's going on?!" went Lizzie, Ayase-san turned to see nothing above him, but the man's voice arrive, "Promise? what promise do? all they do is cause pain... So why must you make him suffer, why make him move away from you?" asked the voice.

Then a weapon flew towards Ayase-san and he caught it in his hands "And... Why does he hurt the people he cares for?" asked the voice.

And soon he swung the Ax around, "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I CAN'T SEE NO MORE DEATH!" cried Ayase-san, as he still began to swing the Ax around the room, crashing into bookshelves and tables, "Ayase-san stop!" shouted Lizzie, "I can't! I can't! Please I beg you to stop me! Kill me!" cried Ayase-san.

The whole gang gasped in surprised, "Ayase-san, what are you saying!" shouted Ciel, Ayase-san cried some more as he swung the ax towards Grell, "Watch it!" growled the reaper.

"Because I don't want to loose anymore people!" he cried as he swung the Ax to Lizzie and Madam Red... but they manage to dodge it out of the way.

"I'm not allowing that!" screamed Ciel, "I'm not killing you!" he dodges the attack and steps into a corner and narrows his eyes to the boy in the dress, "WHY!" went Ayase-san as he swings as he hits nothing, but another wall, "Because Ayase-san... I LOVE YOU AS WELL!" shouted Ciel.

Ayase-san gasps as he felt the Ax go towards the boy, "NOOOOO!"

***CLANK!* *CLANK!* **he fell to the ground, Ciel looks down to the boy wide eyed as he turned to Grell snipping his nails, "Sorry I got annoyed since he did aimed at me" he frowned, "Ayase-san" went ciel as he fell to his knees, before realizing that he was still in one piece.

Sebastian kneels down to the boy and takes a thread off of the boy, "A puppet string... and the puppet strings leads to..." he looks up to see Drocell with the same blank expression, "So I thought to myself:..." he then spreads his arms out and ties all of the in a hold.

"What shall I use to make my new dolls?" asked Drocell.

Sebastian looks to Ayase-san who lays down on the wooden floor and frowns.

_"If you really did cared for Ayase-san you would go back to save him!" _the way his master told him that made him second guess of his actions.

Truly he loved Ayase-san no doubt about it... if only he would find a way to prove Ciel that he will do anything for Ayase-san.

But now's not the time... He looks up to Drocell, "Then... I'll ask you this- what are you made of?" Drocell looks forward in deep thought, "hmm... what am I... made of?" he asked himself.

"Yes. You see, you don't seemed to be made of very high-quality materials" smirked Sebastian.

Drocell goes into a deeper thought, "so I thought to myself: I know I must be human and yet lately... I often find termites crawling out of my ear" he said; Sebastian narrows his eyes a bit and then turns to the ax he places his foot under it and makes it stand straight, then kicks it to Drocell who let go of the puppet strings.

"Grell" went Sebastian as he held tightly on the ax, "ah, a loving collaboration, right, Sebas-Chan?-ack!" went Grell as Sebastian stepped at the top of his head and leaped before Drocell, scowling at the man he said, "I sense none of the way or they style of a butler in you" he then swings the ax and chops his head open revealing straw.

Drocell fell down on top of Grell who groan in pain when the ax also fell at the top of his head.

Lizzie stared at the man then back at Sebastian, "he isn't... human" she whispered as she held a great hold of her cross beneath her dress; Sebastian smiled at them and said, "I would never lose to man without style" he smirked at Ciel who frowned.

"Ah! That's my Sebas-Chan! so stylish!" cooed Grell.

Sweatdrop from all.

"Ciel? Where's Lizze?" asked Ayase-san as he try getting up, "I'm right here Ayase-san..." said Lizzie as she took hold of his hand, "Oh dear he's very cold" Ciel nodded as he untied his coat and placed it over his head, "Sebastian come carry him, it's time to-"

"Not yet my lord" said Sebastian as he lifted Ayase-san up, "We're not done yet"

They all turned to see Drocell rise up from the ground, shaking, but still moving, "so I thought to myself: I must report to my master" he took slow steps towards the archway door, "What's wrong with him? torn to pieces yet he still wants to serve his master?" went Grell.

"Hmm... I guess I was wrong about him... he's just one hell of a butler" smirked Sebastian.

Drocell got to the door and opened it, "Mas...ter" he said before collapsing to the floor once more and this time, he was truly dead.

They all entered the room and saw Pluto laying on his stomach right in front of a chair, "PLUTO!?" went Ciel, Pluto looked up and did a "arf?" sound before licking the man's hand and gave a pleasant whine, "why is Pluto being nice?" asked Madam Red.

"I'm very sorry" said the man, "My butler was so incompetent, I'm unable to offer you hospitality" Pluto rose up to his feet and sat down right next to the chair, "So... it was you who were responsible for the girls disappearance?" asked Ayase-san as he had Sebastian lower him down.

"But why make them into dolls?" asked Lizzie.

"Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for finite moments... Unlike you Ayase-san... or should I say Lady Jade?" went the man, Ayase-san flinched as he heard his female name, "how do you know that-"

"I knew for quite some time... I learned your intends, your personality, the way you treat people... You are rare, it's such a shame that you were tainted, but you somehow yet your innocence" said the man; Ayase-san heart leaped out as he remember the things Kano-san had done to him.

"You... Ciel Phantomhive, you were suppose to be dead the day you we're born, your body was already unclean" said the man.

Ciel shivered a bit as the memory of that current month appeared through his head, then he began to give the man a sourful glare, "Why and how did you know that!" growled Ciel.

Lizzie and Madam Red looked at him, wondering what the man meant by '_unclean?' _"I can't allow someone like you to exist in this world... and what's worst, your with my prince... a soul too innocent to be by your side... unclean... unfruitful... unnecessary and therefore I try to snuff you out... to keep you two locked up where no one will find you two" the man's voice got cheerier as he continue to repeat those words.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" screamed Ayase-san as he held his hands to his ears and shouted once more causing the castle to shake and the room to glow red... '_is it glowing red?... NO! I'm glowing red! the light is coming from me!' _he thought as he forced his mouth close and bite down on his tongue causing him to bleed and passed out.

* * *

"Hmm?" he went as he stirred around a bit, "Huh? what happen?" he asked as he rose up from the bed, "You started screaming at the man and soon you stopped and bit yourself on your tongue, it healed quickly then expected... how do you feel your highness?" asked Sebastian as he laid boy back on the pillow and placed a wet rag on his forehead.

"Better... is everyone okay? I didn't hurt anyone did I?" he asked feeling fear rise up in his gut, Sebastian gave him a gentle smile and said, "No, no one's hurt... Ayase-san you didn't hurt anyone, and if you did... it wasn't your fault" he stroked his hair back and stared at the boy.

"That's good... Sebastian, that light... why was I glowing?" asked Ayase-san.

"I still have yet to figure out, but now I do know is that your not human, your something more now, but don't worry we all see the same lovely little boy we all love and care for" he said.

He then realize how close he was to him, how far apart their faces were, he felt his heart flutter faster and faster, then did the unthinkable, leaning forward he gentle placed his lips on the boy and lingered there, Ayase-san was stiff under the kiss, but soon after a while he relax.

"Ayase-san" he said parting away, "You know I will never hurt you like that man did, I'm different... Demons love is more pure than a human's love" he eyes fluttered a bit as he got him into an embrace, Ayase-san stare at the wall fro a bit before embracing back.

'_I'm so confuse... first Finni, then Sebastian, and now Ciel... who will love me next?' _he thought (A/N: He doesn't know that Lizzie loves him, so count her in if you like :) )

* * *

**Mocha: Yay! Doll Arc is done! Done baby! Done!**

**Sebastian: so I kissed Ayase-san... now I'm gay?**

**Mocha: NO! your just bisexual, Demons do make out with anyone especially since they have no final gender**

**Sebastian: true, true**

**Ayase-san: O.O What the heck Mocha!**

**Mocha: Sorry, but I think the readers deserve this since some of them waited ling enough to see who will kiss u**

**Ayase-san: *GROANS***


	16. MADAM RED!

**Mocha: Okay filler time... especially since the last three chapters were about the Doll Arc... plus I forgot which Arc goes next so, here's chapter 15**

**Sebastian: Mocha doesn't own any Kuroshitsuji or Okane ga Nai characters!**

* * *

Ayase-san walked down the hallway feeling a bit wobbly and confused two days ago when he was rescued by Ciel and the others, he had gotten a surprised of his life...

Sebastian Michaelis, a Billion year old demon and not only fallen in love with him... but kissed in in only 12 hours! "ARGH! Why is it starting all over again!?" screamed Ayase-san as his face went red.

"what's starting over?" asked Ciel who gave the poor boy a jump, "N-nothing! it's nothing ***NERVOUSLY LAUGHS* **I- um... Got to... go help Finni with the gardening yeah that's right" he said moving away; Ciel looked out the window and sighed, "did he forget that it's winter?"

**~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~ **

I actually did it... I have kissed him, I can still feel his soft tenderly lips against mine... He looked so innocent as he laid there, I couldn't help it! although he acts different around me now, I hope it hasn't damaged his mental state.

_A demon's love is more purer than a human's love _

Those words I have spoken lingered in my mind, true... a demon's love is more real than any love imaginable, and I am happy to find the one I love after so long, but what made me worry was what Ayase-san thought of me.

I know he was used as a sex slave... I know for sure I would never do that, I would make sure he would be ready before doing anything, every demon knows when to comfort a mate and I for one can be the best for Ayase-san.

But with other fighting over his hand, I know that the boy will need the time to find who he wishes to be... I still couldn't believe that the young master confessed, now I have him to go against him for Ayase-san's hand.

"ACK!" ***CRASH!* *BANG!* **I turned to the door way to see a familiar cross button shoes, Approaching it I smiled, "Your highness, what are you doing down here?" I can see the gold-blond boy blush under my gaze.

"I- I only- I mean- " I chuckled, I lifted him up and smiled, He blushes even more now, Placing him on the counter I gazed into his sky blue eyes, "Um... your a bit closer, Mister Sebastian" he said looking away.

He was so cute, I couldn't help it, but to seal another kiss from the boy, "Mister Sebastian! I don't think you should do that... especially out in the open" he looked down at me, "Well isn't it natural to show others a couple feelings?"

(A/N: Okay here's a problem... I never dated so I have no f*ck'in clue how a couple acts!)

"Couple?" went Ayase-san his cheeks now burning with blood, I just smiled at him and nuzzled my face to his chest... I love this human angel, so gentle and sweet I can never replace such a beautiful boy I don't even care if he is a boy, I truly love him... I just hopes he understands this feeling too.

**~*Regular P.O.V.*~ **

Ciel sat in his desk staring down at the document, but he wasn't getting any work done... whenever his mind wonders there's always an image of Ayase-san smiling at him, his heart racing as if he was a steamer (car... that's what they were called back then)

Staring out to space, he watched the snow fall silently over the window, covering it with a thick warm looking blanket.

"Ciel" called a voice.

Ciel turned to see Ayase-san looking cute and... red? "Ayase-san do you have a fever?" he asked, he panicked and started going on about something, "Okay... Ayase-san, I have a feeling that your not telling me what's wrong so I'm going to say it once more... what is a matter which is causing you to act this way?"

"I- Um..- I... I can't say it, it's an embarrassing!" he said blushing.

"Wait! Don't tell me that someone made a move on you!?" he asked Ayase-san became frantic... '_so I am right!' _"Tell me Ayase-san, who did it?"

"Um... Mr... Mr. Se-Sebastian" he said blushing, Ciel frowned... _'that god damn bastard! Already going forward onto Ayase-san!_'

"***SIGH* **Ayase-san... You should be careful around Sebastian" Ciel looked up to see Ayase-san give him the most cutest look he had ever seen, it actually made him blush,"He's a demon after all... you know how demons can become possessive from time to time."

"They can?! OH!" his face became red and Ciel could see he was shaking a bit, He rolled both of his eyes and walked over to him and smile, "you know, there are other suitors Ayase-san, you have to play fair and choose wisely" he smirked a bit before planting a kiss on his cheek.**  
**

_'It felt weird, but at the same time it was rather nice.'_

"Go play for a while, I'll join you outside for lunch okay" Ciel smiled, he just nodded to him and left, Ciel placed his hand over his heart and sighed, his heart was beating like crazy, that boy surely did change him... so much.

Ayase-san walked down to the garden thinking about what Ciel had said, "I have to choose" he whispered as he stopped dead in the hallway, "But who?"

Surely there were so many others... he didn't like know he'll hurt alot of people, but... If he had to choose, then who would it be? Sebastian? Finni? Ciel? who will be next to fall victim to him, "Ayase-san~" sang a familiar voice... "Hm? Madam Red how nice to see you... You should rest though we did went into that mission after all" he said.

"Oh come now... I came here to tell you that you have another suitor!" squealed Madam Red.

"A-Another on-one?" went Ayase-san as his face began to grow red, "Yup! Want to guess?" she said smiling, Ayase-san just stared at her, he didn't want to know, but at the same time he was kinda curious who it might be, "It's Elizabeth!" she sang.

"AUNT AN! I WAS SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM MYSELF!" went Lizzie as she approached the two blushing like mad.

"But you we're too shy so I did you a favor dear" smiled Madam, Lizzie became frantic as she began to breath out fire and fist fighting Madam Red.

Ayase-san smiled insecurely as he watched this little episode and began to ask, "does Ciel know?" Lizzie looked at him and nodded, "he knows... he just signed the form today" she blushed a bit as she stared into his eyes.

"See not only men are into you... women are too" smiled Madam Red.

"MADAM!" went Lizzie and Ayase-san running after the red dressed lady; Sebastian was walking not far from the balcony where he was to set up lunch, but soon saw Madam Red laughing her way from Lizzie and Ayase-san who chased her.

He sighed, "Well... he's still a child after" he smiled at this and continue onto his work.

* * *

**Mocha:Hey! I'm so sorry I've been working on my other story in so basically I have done overload in this writer thingy**

**Ciel: So your writing more stories somewhere else?**

**Mocha: Pretty much**

**Sebastian: I feel betrayed for some reason**

**Ayase-san: I thought you loved FanFiction**

**Mocha: I do! I always will... I just didn't want to worry for overloading my things on Fanfiction... Unless you want me to bring the stories here**

**Ciel: Why not I want to see what you have**

**Ayase-san : ^-^ VOTE TIME!**

**Should Mocha Bring her stories here or just stick with what she has now?**

**Mocha: traitor!**


	17. Another Prince!

**Mocha: Awesome! The Curry Arc, it took me a long time, but I manage to find the next Arc huh? :D, but I found it!**

**Ciel: Finally! It took you long enough**

**Ayase-san: Don't be so mean Ciel-Kun... It does take time remember**

**Sebastian: he's right**

**Mocha: I love you guys! You always have my back**

**Ayase-san: *BLUSH* uh yeah... love ya too**

**Sebastian:... *NO COMMENT***

**Ciel: *BLUSH* Are you okay to say that freely?**

**Mocha: Yeah so what I'm more out going... a little**

**Sebastian: *LIGHT BLUSH* Mocha doesn't own any Black Butler or Okane Na Gai character, but her own...**

**Don't say anything like that Mocha**

**Mocha: O-O-O-Okay~**

* * *

As the City of London filled with busy people, only a group of citizens and investagators stood before a certain shop where hanged several beaten (or Killed men)

"This fellow is the child or craziness and laziness. England is the blasphemous country that has taken all, and forced on us in arrogant ways, its rotten culture."

"Retribution should befall the fools of the country that the hellcat rules" growled Sir Randall, "This is the twentieth one!" as he ripped the paper a bit before turning to Abberline.

"You still can't catch this criminal, Abberline?!"

Abberline flinched under the Noble's stare and shiver, "I-I apologize, Sir Arthur"

Randall turned back to the paper with the tongue symbol on it, "and we couldn't catch the Jack the Ripper so the brat got all the credit..!"

Abberline looked down at the papers and sighed, "When you mean "Brat" do you mean Ciel Phantomhive?... I can't help, but get the feeling that he carries some awful burden... and he's still just a child..."

"Child?" smirked Randall.

"So all the victims had just come home from India, then?" asked Ciel who was now standing beside Abberline.

"AH! Ciel?!" went Abberline as looked down to see Ciel, a boy, and the butler.

"Um... who is the boy?" asked Abberline.

"I'm Ayase Yukiya... Prince of Japan... you met my cousin out in the frost fair remember?" smiled Ayase-san.

"Oh-Oh Yes! I remember... sorry your highness" he said bowing.

Ciel walked up beside Randall and said, "so no one has died yet? "The child of craziness and laziness..." He does have a way with words" smirked Ciel, "I agree that our country would be rather improved."

"If all these nouveaux riches fresh back from India disappeared, still this mark" went Ciel as he stared into the picture down at the bottom of the page.

"It looks like a tongue" said Ayase-san as he looked over to Ciel's shoulder, "I think I saw this symbol before."

"It's nothing more, but a mockery of the Queen and all Englishmen! He must be Indian!" growled Randall.

"Ah, so that's why we were called in? Most of the Indians who've come here illegally, hole up in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End" said Ciel.

"But the Yard still hasn't learned their exact number or their route, has it?" asked Ayase-san turning to Randall for an answer, but turned back to Ciel as he still continue.

"I can't allow Her Majesty or Prince Yukiya to see or know such indignity... Now let's go Sebastian" said Ciel before waiting for Ayase-san to walk ahead of them both.

"Hai!" went Sebastian.

Randall and Abberline looked into the directions of the three before they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"I believe the Indians use this area as their base" said Sebastian as he walked behind from Ayase-san and Ciel.

"Yes" went Ciel.

Ayase-san was too busy looking around that he couldn't see where he was going, and soon bumped into a man who looked Indian, "OW! That hurt boy! I think I cracked a rib" said the man.

"I'm so-sorry, I wasn't paying any attention-" They we're soon surrounded by full grown Indian men, "we've been caught by very cliched thugs" said Sebastian, "what shall we do bocchan?"

"No... please sir, I'm sorry about bumping into you, but there's no need to fight" begged Ayase-san.

"Your Highness... they won't listen even if you beg, please step aside and I'll take care of them" said Sebastian as he walked over to Ayase-san.

before the Indian man could take out his knife, Sebastian flicked him away from the boy, "are you hurt?" he asked mockingly.

"Sebastian!" went Ayase-san.

The man rose up and began to spout out nonsense, something about filth or British Folks... Ayase-san was Japanese, not British, but these men weren't going to listen.

One of the men raised his Knife, but was stopped as a man with plum purple hair came, he looked to be royal, "I'm looking for someone, Have you seen an Indian who looks like this?" he asked showing the paper of a woman.

"Who are you? Stay out of this!" went the man.

"Are you dueling?" he asked, he looked over to the three and continue, "He has a Khansama with him [Khansama: Butler] Are you an English Noble?"

"What if I am?" asked Ciel.

The Plum man turned to Ayase-san and asked, "if he's a Noble, then who are you?"

"I-I'm Ayase Yukiya, P-Prince of J-Japan..." went Ayase-san as he backed away from the man.

"Your a Prince... I thought you were a girl... please forgive my rudeness... What's going on here" asked the man.

"This little brat hurt me!" went the other man.

"I said I was sorry... I never mean to hurt him" went Ayase-san, "beside... they ganged up on us... we didn't really do anything" '_Beside Sebastian flicking him away from me' _thought Ayase-san.

"What? Did you fellows attack the prince and his friend for no reason?" he asked the crossing his arms, making all the Indians shiver a bit.

"That's not nice... Agni! side with the Prince and the kid"

"At once!" went the man with silver lavender hair and soon began attacking the men leaving a small pile.

"I've finished, Prince Soma" said the Man.

"Prince?... Your a prince also?" asked Ayase-san, The man named Soma Smiled at him, "Yes" he bowed.

"I'm a prince... I came here to come to find an Indian woman... have you seen her?" he asked.

"Sorry, no" said Sebastian.

"oh... okay" he said picking up Ciel's hat and threw it to him, "Sorry for all this... have a good day!~" he sang.

"Good luck finding her" went Ayase-san smiling before turning to the boys, Prince Soma smiled at the gold blond before heading to another direction.

* * *

"Your too sweet on people" said Ciel, Ayase-san looked over to him and smiled, "I can't help it... I have to be nice, beside... I can't really be mean to people"

"Master!" went the Servants.

"Welcome home" said Finni,

Ciel frowned and then rubbed his head a bit, "I'll never get any peace, If I'm called to London for every silly little thing" said Ciel.

"But isn't it the right thing to do?" asked Ayase-san as he let Sebastian take his coat, "yes... But it get's annoying for time to time" he said taking his hand.

"My lord... your highness, you are here!' smiled Lau who had just entered.

Ciel looked over and frowned "you're just dropping in unannounced!? How often have I told you to at least send a note before you visit?!"

Lau chuckled, "Ah, I vaguely remember that."

Sebastian smiled and said, "as we have a guest why don't I serve tea?" Ayase-san smiled "I guess that would be nice... what do you think Ciel?"

Ciel pouted a bit while rubbing his head, he said, "Might as well"

"I'd rather have Chai than English tea."

"Fine" went Ciel before turning to see the same man from before, "Prince Soma... I didn't think you would find you way here... did Lau guide you here?" Asked Ayase-san as he glanced at Lau.

"Oh! I met them on the street corner, they said they wanted to see you, guys" smiled Lau.

Ciel eyes were the size of saucers making Ayase-san laugh, "Nice to see you again... Let me show you to your room"

"Ayase-san!" went Ciel.

Ayase-san went to his ear and said, "they are a huge piece of the puzzle here...plus they become great friends in the future" he kissed his cheek and lead Agni and Soma to a room.

Once to the room Ayase-san packed up and smiled, "I was sleeping in here, but if you like it you can sleep here"

"Oh thank you!" went Soma.

Agni went up to Ayase-san and bowed, "I thank you for showing kindness when others have not"

"Your welcome... I have to give a hint though... Lord Ciel is a very busy boy so I must beg you to make sure not to be a hassle... sorry if I'm being a blunt, but I really do wish for you to stay" said Ayase-san.

"Oh no... I thank you for the hint and we will try to be out of the way as best as we can" smiled Agni.

"Sir are you actually a real prince?" asked Mey-rin.

Ayase-san turned to see Ciel and the Phantomhive staff there staring at Soma, "Wow! you're a prince?!" went Finni looking starstruck

"I've never seen a prince up close before!" went Baldroy.

"You may approach" smiled Soma, having the staff surround the bedding, Ayase-san giggled as he approached Ciel and Sebastian, "Are you sure about this Ayase-san? I mean they are very loud and troublesome" said Ciel.

"Please Ciel... they'll become good friends and... They are some parts of the case, but... Soma is innocent so id Agni, but... trouble is coming closer than you think" he said as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Mocha: hey guys! sorry been writing and the votes are in... I shall bring some of my stories over!**

**Ciel: Great more work!**

**Mocha: Stop being such a sourpuss!**

**Sebastian: She's right my lord... that attitude will never be good if you want to catch an attention from any other girls**

**Ciel: Shut up!**

**Ayase-san: I can teach him to be nice**

**Mocha: HA! Good luck with that! **


	18. A little Chaos before the real thing!

**Hello! Readers I have finally brought one of my stories over called, "A Mirror of Me!" a story about a girl name Celeste Phantomwise who looks like Ciel, but is complete opposite... it's a SebastianXOcXCiel only no one else is a rival, anyway check in once in a while :)**

**Also... I have "but they Followed me home" a creepypasta story so, go ahead and check it out ;)**

* * *

Ayase-san laid on the bed that was next to Ciel's room, but he felt restless and the Milk wasn't helping him this time so he got up and took out he book and read through it... he looked outside the window and smiled, "I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble" he said as he closed the book and walked out of the bedroom.

A little walk around the hallways would work for him... Which did and soon he went back to bed and slept as soundly as ever.

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T***

"Oh dear what a sight... Your highness, Lord Phantomhive, it's time to wake up" said a voice, Ciel moved a bit and soon opened his eyes to see Ayase-san snuggled up to him, Ciel's soon realized that his arm was on his waist, and at the edge of the bed stood Agni smiling down at the two.

"Guh! Ayase-san! Not again! Agni please don't tell anyone about this! And what are you doing in my room" said Ciel, Poor Ayase-san had woken up by Ciel who had sprang up and tossed the boy out of bed, "Sorry Ciel, I've slept walked again, I was restless last night so I began to wonder around, I'm so sorry" he said blushing.

Ciel got looked down to the boy, but soon was taken from behind and was carried bridal style by Soma, "We're going out "shorty" show us around town" smiled Soma.

"Why should I and my name isn't "Shorty" it's "Ciel"!" growled Ciel.

Ayase-san smiled a bit, "Soma... I don't think Ciel has time to show you around... he has a lot to do today... but maybe I'll have one of the servants take you out if you wish" smiled Ayase-san.

"Really?" went Soma as he placed Ciel on the bed again, "Well how thoughtful of You Prince Ayase-san... but I do have two questions... Why are you in Ciel's room? Also who's dresses are in the closet in the room my in?" asked Soma.

Ayase-san blushed a bit and soon gave a nervous chuckle, "I accidentally went into his room last night since I was so restless so I guess I mistaken my room for his... as for the dresses... Ciel's Aunt made me do a bet and now I have to wear one Once a week while one month" Soma laughed, "how cute, well you do look like a girl and as for the sleeping part... I think it's because your afraid to stay alone... Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Ayase-san sighed in relief.

* * *

Ciel was in the Music room with Ayase-san sitting at the piano wear a light green dress which Soma convince him to wear even though his month was up, and his usual golden wig.

"I shall be both your tutor while we stay in London, My Lord and _Lady" _smiled Sebastian, Ciel looked down to the notes on his sheet and said, "Bach's Chaconne? I can't play something this difficult" Ayase-san looked at the Piano version of the notes and eyed Sebastian a bit.

"now now... I make these rules as your teacher, now shall we begin My Lord and Lady?" smiled Sebastian.

Ayase-san was a bit nervous, but soon smiled He gently pressed his hands on the keys and began to play having ciel to follow him, the sounds mingled together in harmony making the two relax as if they we're embracing in arms, Sebastian smiled seeing the beauty within the room.

It wasn't long until Ciel noticed something out of nature... more like something was making him feel uneasy.

"WHAT IS THAT!" he yelled as he walked over to the three who were praying, Ayase-san walked over with him to have a look at the statue... "They seem to be praying, but it's quite a surreal idol, isn't it?" asked Lau.

"to me it merely looks like a statue of a woman, carrying a severed head, wearing a necklace of severed heads and dancing madly on top of a man's stomach..." said Sebastian.

"Sebastian? I should know you would have knowledge of this kind of religion, this woman is the Goddess of Kali, If I remember correctly the story goes that a devil had challenge her to a duel, but of course she won the fight, but soon she went of a rampage and then her husband Shiva threw himself under her..."

"Treading on her husband with her unclean feet, the Goddess came back to her senses and soon the land was restored with peace" smiled Ayase-san.

Agni turned to look at him and smiled, "that's how it goes, I wasn't aware you studied the Hindu faith"

"I'm not a follower, but I do like to studies about the beliefs from other countries, better to know than not know at all right?" he smiled and turned to the boys.

"Hmm., I wasn't aware of anyone so strong, I'll have to take care if I traveled to India" said Sebastian, Ayase-san chuckled a bit as he turned to the prince, "Soma... Aren't you going to go downtown with Finni?"

"Ah! Yes I was thank you... Come Agni," smiled Soma as he waved goodbye to Ciel, Ayase-san and Sebastian.

"I let Finni know before they asked, he was actually happy about it" smiled Ayase-san as he walked over to the piano, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Ciel rolled his eyes as he walked over to the stand and continue to play.

* * *

Soma and Agni came back after they're time around town and decide to watch Ciel and Sebastian fence, with Ayase-san sitting beside him, "Say Prince Ayase-san, how come your not fencing?" he looked over to him.

"Oh! I'm not much of a fencer, mother and father wou-" he paused, began to think deep, "would what Prince Ayase-san?" asked Agni.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot about my parents... I was taken away, more like kidnap as a child until I came home to find them dead, then a butler and a maid came for me told me I was a prince and soon they took me home, but My father's killers are coming after me so my uncle send me here to Great Britain to stay safe" smiled Ayase-san.

"Wow! So you hardly remember you family?" asked Soma.

"Yes, I have cousin I was deary fond of until... Well I'm not going to dwell on it" smiled Ayase-san as he turned his attention to the two who still were fencing.

"Honest;y, when are you going to finish? I say, what's the point of this?" asked Soma

"Be quiet, you're distracting me!" went Ciel.

"Britishers are so short-tempered," said Soma making Ayase-san laugh, "No, just Lord Phantomhive"

"AYASE-SAN!" went Ciel as he glared at the three who were snickering, Although Ciel was happy Ayase-san was happy no doubt he would bore the boy if anything, but he was getting irritated by the other prince.

taking Sebastian's sword he turned to the group and said, "all right, fine! If you want my attention that badly, I'll oblige!" then he tossed the fence at Soma who nearly was hit in the face, but lucky Ayase-san took hold of it before he could get hurt.

"Alright! Then If I win, you'll go and play with me" smiled Soma.

"And If I win, you won't bother me the hold day" said Ciel pointing his sword at Soma.

"Good luck my Prince" said Agni, Ayase-san waved at the two not sure if he should take Ciel or Soma's side... maybe not go for favors.

"begin!" went Sebastian as Soma rushes forward and but it's Ciel's leg, he really thought it was metal and soon Ciel smirked and began to strike him in several area's before nearly taking the final blow.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"CIEL!" went the two, Agni blocked the sword and nearly struck Ciel in the arm before Ayase-san knocked his hand out of the way and went numb on his wrist, but he struck Agni on the side of his neck with the sword which had nearly fallen from his reach.

"Young Prince Yukiya! I'm sorry, when I saw my Prince losing, my reflexes took over..." said Agni.

"I should be saying the same thing" smiled Ayase-san as he snapped his wrist into place, he wince a bit, but smiled again.

Prince Soma laughed a bit and said, "Well done for protecting your master Agni, and since Agni is my butler than means I win!"

"B-But-"

"My, my. Butler, it looks like you'll have to avenge your Prince, for goodness' sake..." said Lau as he flung the sword over to Sebastian who caught it with ease.

"This is what you get for provoking a novice who doesn't know the rules." said Sebastian holding the sword to his side and gave a falseful pity look.

Ciel growled a bit before turning to Ayase-san who was still wincing from the pain he had, "Ayase-san you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing big" he said smiling.

"However..." they turned to Sebastian. "As the Phantomhive Butler, I cannot remain quiet when someone harms a royal guest who is dear to my master..." he swallowed hard on those words he was force to say, "and more importantly..."

he swings to sword a bit, "we're full ten minutes behind schedule now" he smirked at Ciel.

"Is that all you care about!?" went Ciel.

Ayase-san got up and walked over to Sebastian, "that isn't necessary Sebastian, we don't need another duel" said Ayase-san.

"Interesting..." went Soma as Ayase-san turned to the other prince, "All right, I'll allow a duel... Agni, in the name of Kali, make sure you don't lose."

"Sebastian Make sure you avenge Ayase-san and shut this brat up!" went Ciel.

both Butlers took positions and said,:

**_"Jo ajna!."_**

**_"Yes, My Lord"_**

* * *

**Mocha: I'm so sorry for updating late, I had to get school supplies soon and school is tomorrow! *SQUEAL!* Can't wait to see my friends again!**

**Ciel: Your happy to go to school... Your Weird!**

**Mocha: Thank you! ^-^**


End file.
